


Evangelion: 2.5 You Are (Not) Relieved

by AurumLauri



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumLauri/pseuds/AurumLauri
Summary: Tras los eventos de Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance, la humanidad ha sido testigo de lo que casi ha sido el Tercer Impacto a manos de un Evangelion. ¿Cómo es posible que un Eva, diseñado para defender a la humanidad, haya provocado semejante evento? ¿Qué va a suceder ahora con los pilotos que lo provocaron, Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami? ¿Cuáles son las implicaciones que esto conlleva para con Nerv y la ONU? ¿Quién es el piloto llegado de la luna y cómo encaja en los planes de Seele?





	1. Cancelar el Apocalipsis

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es un fanfic que busca narrar los eventos más importantes sucedidos entre Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance y Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo. No intenta explicar todo lo sucedido pero si dar una historia coherente con estas nuevas películas basándose en la serie original, Neon Genesis Evangelion, que es precisamente el propósito de Rebuild.

     En la cabina de pilotaje del Eva-01, Shinji y Rei compartían un abrazo como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Su pasión y amor por el otro era tal que la mera idea de separarse era absolutamente inconcebible.

     Rei Ayanami era una chica reservada, silenciosa, distante y serena. Allí por donde iba, con su mirada perdida en la lejanía y a veces malinterpretada como melancólica, parecía que un fantasma había aparecido para encantar o maldecir a los vivos con su mera presencia. Su cabello gris, con un ligero atisbo de azul pastel, y sus ojos rojos eran una muestra más de su naturaleza como ser único. Muy pocas cosas le arrancaban una expresión que no fuera la indiferencia, y es que Rei no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse cómoda. No es que normalmente se sintiese incómoda, sino que por lo general no se sentía ni a gusto ni a disgusto. Las únicas situaciones en las que realmente se sabía feliz eran las que incluían la compañía del comandante Gendo Ikari. Ni siquiera en su reducido apartamente o dentro del Eva-00 se había sentido realmente a gusto. Era cierto que había lugares a los que ella sentía que pertenecía, pero no por ello se sentía bien en ellos. Ahora, por fin comprendía que sí era feliz en otra situación más: con Shinji. Su amor por él era tan puro y sincero que hacía apenas unos minutos había arriesgado su vida por el bienestar del joven. Acurrucada entre sus brazos, Rei se dejaba inundar por aquel sentimiento de bienestar que le era tan ajeno. Nada importaba salvo el hecho de que los dos estaban juntos, sanos y salvos.

     Shinji Ikari mientras tanto la abrazaba con toda la pasión y el desenfreno que su exiguo cuerpo le permitía, como si aquella joven que parecía una muñeca de porcelana le fuese a ser arrebatada en cualquier momento por un designio del destino. Había sufrido tanto para llegar a aquel punto, había pasado por tantas experiencias trautmáticas, que no iba a dejar que se llevaran a una de las únicas personas que se había preocupado genuinamente por él. Durante sus primeras misiones, él había visto en ella un reflejo de sí mismo. Donde Shinji se ahogaba en el miedo y la desesperación, Rei no mostraba ni una sola emoción, como si se hubiese vaciado por dentro con tal de ser capaz de soportar el horror de enfrentarse a solas a aquellos Ángeles que venían a tocar las trompetas del Juicio Final. El adolescente no quería acabar así, pero no sabía cómo evitarlo, y al ver cómo Ayanami se sacrificaba en combate por él, había acabado luchando por ella, desarrollando un coraje y una iniciativa que lo habían convertido en un excelente piloto. Esto, a su vez, había desteñido en ella y la había ayudado a reconsiderar el valor de su propia existencia, y sobre todo a apreciar lo Shinji hacía por ella, tanto en los monumentales combates como en las pequeñas acciones que compartían en sus vidas cotidianas. Si Rei era capaz de desarrollar sentimientos ¿por qué no iba a ser capaz él de superar los terrores que lo atormentaban? No era consciente de ello, pero la amaba. Estaba dispuesto a todo para protegerla, y acababa de demostrarlo, desafiando las leyes de la física y del sentido común, rescatándola del interior de uno de esos mensajeros del apocalipsis para traerla de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Y ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos no pensaba soltarla nunca.

     Por fin, después del ataque más cruento de un Ángel que se había visto en años, parecía que a Shinji y a Rei las cosas les iban bien. En aquella cabina, abrazados casi hasta fundirse el uno con el otro, en la inmensidad de un kaleidoscopio infinito de colores, eran felices juntos. Mientras tanto, en el exterior, era el fin del mundo.

 

     Era imposible ver el cielo sobre Tokio-3, dado que lo cubría aquel fenómeno tan característico de los impactos: la apertura de la Puerta de Guf. A varios cientos de metros sobre el suelo se situaba un enorme disco negro rodeado de círculos blancos y rojos que bañaban el mundo de una luz carmesí, mientras bajo el portal el suelo había sido rasgado por una cruz de energía y las esquinas resultantes se levantaban por el efecto del mismo. Bajo aquel presagio de muerte, el suelo de descomponía en fragmentos que ascendían y eran devorados por la profunda oscuridad abierta sobre lo que quedaba de la ciudad, y el que le siguiese la humanidad entera no tardaría mucho. Aquella herida en el tejido de la realidad, aquel abismo al más allá, era sin embargo producto de la evolución del Eva-01. El halo que antes flotaba sobre su cabeza se había expandido kilómetros, convirtiéndose en aquel vórtice al fin de la humanidad, y el propio robot (si es que lo era) se estaba convirtiendo en una figura de luz, emanando cascadas de energía hacia lo alto desde la espalda que amenazaban con arrastrarlo y elevarlo al cielo. Aquel coloso creado para proteger a la humanidad estaba a punto de llevarla a su extinción. Y no había forma humana de detenerlo.

     Misato, que hasta hacía unos momentos había animado a Shinji a luchar por lo que él deseaba, se rendía ahora a la evidencia de que lo que estaba presenciando era lo mismo que había visto de refilón cuando era niña. La coronel Katsuragi sólo recordaba fragmentos del segundo impacto, pero al ver lo que estaba sucediendo no podía negarlo. Era Ritsuko la que, al decirlo en voz alta, había roto el tabú de hablar sobre el fenómeno, pero la situación lo requería. Misato pensó en el arsenal N2 del que disponían, pero en cuanto recordó el poder que la unidad 01 había demostrado poseer, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, temiendo que no sirviese de nada. A pesar de todo era su mejor opción. Quizás su única opción.

     -Ibuki, dispara todo el arsenal no nuclear del que dispongamos al Eva-01 -ordenó la coronel.

     -¡¿Estás loca?! -exclamó la doctora Akagi-. ¡Acabarás con todos nosotros! ¡Matarás a todo el personal de Nerv!

     -¡Mejor eso que dejar que esa cosa acabe con toda la humanidad! -replicó con vehemencia la oficial, señalando al heraldo del apocalipsis que flotaba en el cielo.

     -Coronel -dijo tímidamente Maya Ibuki-, los sistemas de defensa N2 no se han recuperado aún del pulso electromagnético.

     -¿Y la unidad 02? -Misato no pensaba descartar ninguna opción.

     -Sigue inoperativa. No... -Maya tragó saliva-. No disponemos de sistemas de defensa activos ni pasivos -Hubo un silencio incómodo-. No... No nos queda nada.

     Maya Ibuki miró desesperada a Katsuragi primero, y luego a Ritsuko, buscando algún detalle esperanzador, en vano. Las tres se resignaron a seguir observando al humanoide que estaba a punto de hacerles cruzar el río Estigia. Misato se sintió abrumada por el sentimiento más profundo de fatalidad que había sentido jamás. Estaba presenciando el fin del mundo, y no era capaz de impedirlo.

     Cerca de ese grupo, el comandante Ikari y su mano derecha Kozo Fuyutsuki contemplaban lo que a todas luces habría de ser el principio de una nueva existencia. Fuyutsuki había estudiado y teorizado mucho tiempo sobre los dos eventos que habían marcado la historia del planeta, pero no pensaba que fuera a ser capaz de observar uno en persona, y sobre todo tan cerca. Estaba fascinado y aterrorizado por igual, y sólo la memoria de Yui, su mejor alumna, era más intrigante aún que lo que tenía ante él. ¿Era esto lo que ella creía que sucedería? ¿Era esto lo que ella deseaba?

     Gendo también pensaba en Yui. Deseaba verla pronto.

     Súbitamente, una lanza gigante cayó del cielo y empaló al Eva-01, devolviéndolo a su aspecto habitual, a falta de parte del brazo izquierdo, y desvaneciendo la puerta de Guf. El coloso cayó con todo su peso, clavando la punta de la lanza en el suelo, prácticamente partiendo la tierra en dos, y acompañado por todos los fragmentos del planeta que se precipitaron a la superficie como meteroros. El gigantesco Eva-01 quedó inerte, su energía desapareció, y del cielo bajó lentamente el recién llegado Eva-06, una unidad azul, con un casco que recordaba levemente aquellos de los samuráis, pilotado por Kaworu Nagisa. El público en tierra quedó estupefacto al verlo cancelar el fin del mundo. Sin embargo, Gendo no se acordó más de un segundo antes de reaccionar.

     -Intentad contactar con el nuevo Eva -dijo con su tono seco y autoritario-. Probad los canales habituales primero.

     -Sí señor -dijeron al unísono los técnicos de Nerv, instalando rápidamente sobre el terreno los equipos de emergencia de los que disponían.

     El ser llegado del espacio había aterrizado y se había sentado al lado del Eva-01. La luz de la luna les daba a ambos un aire más sobrenatural de lo que un robot gigante debería tener. Al poco tiempo había línea directa entre el centro de mando y la superficie. Se podía escuchar que los operarios de Nerv enviaban una señal de radio por varios canales de comunicación, a la espera de una respuesta que no fuera simple estática. Tras el tercer intento, una nueva voz se hizo escuchar.

     -Aquí el GeoFront, intentando establecer comunicación con el Evangelion azul -anunciaban desde la base-. Por favor responda.

     -Aquí la unidad azul. ¿Dígame? -dijo con atisbos de picaresca una voz joven mientras el robot gigante se ponía en pie con aparente poco esfuerzo.

     -Aquí Gendo Ikari, comandante de Nerv y las fuerzas armadas de la ONU en Japón. Identifíquese y denos el número de su unidad.

     -Piloto Kaworu Nagisa, a bordo del Evangelion 06, transferido desde la base Tabgha al cuartel general de Nerv en Tokio-3. A sus órdenes comandante Ikari -hizo saber diligentemente el interlocutor. Gendo necesitó de unos momentos para decidir qué hacer con él. El robot gigante hizo el saludo militar, perfectamente visible desde donde estaban a pesar de la distancia.

     -Nagisa -ordenó con firmeza-, queda usted movilizado como piloto en funciones bajo las órdenes de Nerv. Lleve la unidad 06 al GeoFront y déjela lista para una salida de emergencia con la ayuda del personal técnico.

     -Sí comanadante -dijo el nuevo piloto, demostrando cierto talante militar en su voz.

     -Quiero verlo en mi despacho dentro de quince minutos. Manténgase atento a cualquier aviso de ataque hasta nueva orden -ordenó al recién llegado. Quién sabía cuándo aparecería la siguiente amenaza. Se suponía que los escritos del mar muerto decían con precisión cuándo surgirían los Ángeles, pero Gendo sabía que fiarse únicamente de esos textos no garantizaba el éxito. Tendría que hacerse con una copia fiable de los apócrifos-. Coronel Katsuragi.

     -¿Sí comandante? -replicó Misato inmediatamente.

     Siguió un silencio largo e incómodo.

     -Recuperen las cajas negras de la unidad 01... Y arresten a su piloto.

     La sorpresa, mezclada con un poco de rabia e impotencia, invadieron a Misato. Había animado a Shinji a luchar por sí mismo desde hacía mucho, y ahora que el joven lo había hecho el resultado había sido catastrófico. ¿Y un niño había de ser castigado como un adulto por ello?

     -¡Comandante, no veo por qué...!

     -Es una orden -interrumpió tajantemente el superior al mando. Hubo un fragmento de silencio.

     -Entendido -fue capaz de responder Katsuragi, manteniendo el talante profesional y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo.

     -Coronel, queda al mando del resto de operaciones.

     -Sí señor.

     Gendo Ikari se retiró, seguido por Fuyutsuki, pero Katsuragi no fue capaz de verlos marchar. En su mente las preguntas sobre lo que acababa de suceder no tomaban forma fija, pero ahí estaban, creciendo y ramificándose en múltiples suposiciones que no acababan de encajar entre sí. Su mente jugaba con las piezas de un inmenso puzle que aún no entendía y no sabía cómo abordar. La situación era tan extraña que nadie sabía realmente qué hacer. Ritsuko acabó de contemplar cómo se marchaban sus superiores y centró su atención en su amiga. Llamó a Misato por su nombre, insegura, y en cierto modo temerosa, de lo que diría a su colega si ésta le pedía explicaciones, pero la coronel sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se puso a dar órdenes a su vez.

     -¡Ya habéis oído! Iniciad la recuperación de las unidades 01 y 02 y sus pilotos. Que hagan un recuento de bajas y heridos y les proporcionen los primeros auxilios, y una estimación de daños estructurales. Que lleven los Eva al GeoFront para su reparación y a los heridos a los hospitales. Y que instalen hospitales de campaña si es necesario -añadió la oficial. La costumbre le ayudaba a dar las instrucciones pertinentes activando a todo el personal de Nerv disponible, que se ponía a trabajar diligentemente-. Avisad a la población de que se ha levantado la situación de emergencia y que pueden volver.

     -Coronel Katsuragi, los medios de comunicación nos pedirán una declaración oficial -hizo saber Shigeru.

     -Daremos una rueda de prensa dentro de dos horas. Sin preguntas -respondió la oficial al mando-. Doctora Akagi, venga conmigo, hay que preparar el comunicado.

 

     En pocos momentos la base se había convertido en un hormiguero, con todo el personal movilizado y en acción. La noche acababa de empezar, pero iba a ser larga y estaría llena de papeleo. Tokio-3, sin embargo, no brotó del suelo. La parte central de la ciudad había sido destruida por la apertura de la puerta de Guf, y los edificios replegados, auténticos titanes de la ingeniería japonesa, habían caído al fondo del GeoFront, donde los impactos de las bombas les habían causado daños masivos, si no la destrucción completa. Mucha gente no podría volver a sus casas esa noche. Se podía incluso apreciar la luna llena desde el interior del complejo, pues la base había quedado expuesta al exterior por un enorme agujero, y su zona central era ahora un paisaje desolado, gris y mortecino. Un simple vistazo era suficiente para constatar el lugar donde la cruenta batalla había tenido lugar en lo que antes había sido la ciudad, e incluso el sitio donde el apocalipsis había empezado a desencadenarse. Una enorme cicatriz en forma de cruz había dejado una marca indeleble que pasaría a ser el estigma del cuasi tercer impacto. Aquello quedaría grabado en las mentes de los habitantes de la metrópolis, y serviría como recordatorio de que la victoria contra los Ángeles nunca sería fácil. Tokio-3 se había convertido en zona cero, hoy más que nunca.

     Durante la recuperación de la unidad 01, lo primero que se hizo fue sacar la cápsula del piloto. Cuando los operarios de Nerv la abrieron, Shinji se negó a salir. No paraba de gritar "Ayanami" como si su vida dependiese de ello, afirmando que Rei se encontraba dentro de la cápsula. Tuvo que ser sacado a la fuerza, pues ofrecía toda la resistencia que su escueto cuerpo le permitía realizar. Tras ello, los operarios confirmaron que la cápsula estaba vacía, y no había rastro de la piloto por ningún lado. Una vez fuera, el tercer niño tuvo que ser esposado y fueron los militares, bajo las órdenes de Nerv, los que lo llevaron, escoltado, en un todoterreno, sujetándolo en todo momento, pues estaba claro que lo único que quería era volver a entrar en la cápsula de la que lo habían sacado. El joven adolescente no apartó la vista del objeto del que lo habían arrancado hasta que lo perdió de vista por completo. Sólo cuando entraron en las instalaciones y las luces ámbar de emergencia lo iluminaron preguntó a dónde lo llevaban. Fue encerrado en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad del complejo subterráneo, sin darle ninguna explicación. Siguió resistiéndose incluso cuando lo introdujeron en su habítaculo, e incluso dentro no dejó de aporrear la puerta llamando a Ayanami y exigiendo su libertad durante horas.

     Los equipos de recuperación de Nerv se encargaron de llevar a sus robots gigantes de nuevo a los hangares. La unidad 00 había sido completamente destruida, la unidad 01 había perdido medio brazo y estaba empalada en la lanza de Cassius, y la unidad 02 tenía serias heridas. La única en buen estado y lista para una misión era la 06, que acababa de llegar. A pesar de que parecía que la prioridad iría a la unidad 01, debido a la precariedad de que su piloto pudiese voler a usarla la coronel optó por reparar primero la unidad roja. Mari fue trasladada en helicóptero a las dependencias médicas de Nerv y enseguida entró en quirófano para tratar las diversas heridas que había recibido. Había perdido la consciencia por la pérdida de sangre antes de que la encontrasen en el arrasado campo de batalla, pero afortunadamente los médicos fueron capaces de estabilizarla. Pasó esa noche en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, pero a la mañana siguiente pasó a planta como cualquier otro paciente normal, donde inició su recuperación.

     Los equipos de rescate recorrieron todas las zonas afectadas por los catastróficos eventos, centrándose primero en las vidas humanas y dejando para el día siguiente las estimaciones económicas pertinentes. Aquella noche los faros y focos se pasearon por dentro y fuera de los complejos sistemas de pasillos y túneles, y se comprobó que los números de heridos y de bajas eran numerosas, pero a pequeña escala, aunque entre ellas se contaba a Rei Ayanami, que oficialmente había muerto luchando contra el Ángel Zeruel. Mucho antes de que el informe llegase a las manos del comandante Ikari, éste estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Fuyutsuki sobre el piloto recién llegado. Acababan de asignarle una habitación en la base para que tuviese un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero le proporcionarían un apartamento en la ciudad en cuanto pudieran, como habían hecho con Rei. Le habían anunciado que ya no estaban en situación de emergencia y podía dar la noche por acabada, aunque no pudiese aplicarse lo mismo a los dos adultos.

     -Me recuerda a alguien -insinuó Kozo Fuyutsuki-, y no lo digo sólo por el color de su pelo o de sus ojos.

     -Es la misma base Lilin que ya conoces, con la diferencia de lo que lleva dentro -explicó Gendo, que ya había adoptado su pose típica: codos sobre la mesa, dedos entrelazados y manos ocultando su boca.

     -Es sorprendente -admitió el suboficial, recordando la llave de Nabucodonosor-. No sabía que pudiéramos hacer algo así.

     -No sin los elementos adecuados. Además, no lo hemos hecho nosotros, sino Seele.

     -Y ahora ellos nos envían a su elegido.

     -No era su intención. Ha sido Nagisa el que ha decidido intervenir. Por su cuenta y riesgo.

     -¿Qué quiere decir eso?

     -Quiere decir que ahora tenemos el plan B con nosotros. Además, ya le has escuchado. Está dispuesto a dar su vida por la humanidad.

     -Qué mártir más oportuno.

     -Demasiado oportuno. Ha anulado el tercer impacto, y tenemos que expulsar a Shinji.

     -¿Otra vez?

     -Si no lo hacemos tendremos la opinión de Nerv en contra. Y sin él ni Rei sólo disponemos de dos pilotos. Necesitamos un tercero.

     -¿No tenemos a Rei?

     -Recuperar la que hemos perdido será difícil y costoso, y no tenemos a ninguna que pueda reemplazarla inmediatamente. Ninguna se mantiene por sí sola.

     -Podríamos despertar a Asuka.

     -Podríamos. Podría ser de ayuda, pero sería demasiado evidente. Tampoco sabemos cuánto tardará en despertar, podría tomar un par de días o varios meses. No podemos contar con ella inmediatamente.

     -¿Entonces hay que buscar un nuevo niño? ¿Otra vez todo el proceso?

     -No. Otra vez no. Tenemos los informes preparados, sólo hay que escogerlo.

     -¿Y Shinji queda fuera de la ecuación?

     -No si puedo evitarlo.

     -Entonces pongámonos manos a la obra mañana. Se hace tarde y no me veo capaz de seguir en pie mucho más tiempo. Aún somos humanos, pese a todo.

     -Antes queda por ver una cosa.

     Gendo deslizó un panel en su mesa, desvelando una pantalla. Era un televisor empotrado, que servía también para videollamadas. Lo encendió y puso las noticias. Tal y como le había informado la coronel, el comunicado público de Nerv sobre el incidente que había tenido lugar hacía unas horas iba a empezar.

 

     Misato había tenido tiempo de preparar no sólo el texto sino también su apariencia. Iba con el uniforme negro que se reservaba para los actos oficiales de la organización, gorro incluido, y ligeramente maquillada, lo cual no había sido del todo fácil, dado que aún tenía el brazo izquierdo escayolado y en cabestrillo, pero todo ello le confería un aire serio a la par de elegante, perfecto para impresionar en los telediarios y tertulias que volverían a emitir estas imágenes durante la próxima semana. Se había convertido en la imagen que Nerv quería dar, pero se sentía sucia por dentro. Sabía que iba a mentir en directo pero ¿cuántas más mentiras iba a decir sin ser consciente de ello? Su trabajo consistía en tomar decisiones, y para ello debía saber tanto como fuera posible. Incluso las verdades incómodas y desagradables. Incluso lo moralmente reprochable. La ignorancia podía provocar catástrofes... Pero no era el momento para pensar en ello. Estaba en una rueda de prensa y había que explicar al mundo lo que había sucedido.

     -Esta tarde, sobre las 16:30 hora local, el décimo Ángel, al que hemos bautizado como Zeruel, fue captado por nuestros radares en las proximidades de la ciudad de Tokio-3. Veinte minutos más tarde había alcanzado la ciudad, y en cuestión de unos pocos minutos más se logró infiltrar en el GeoFront. Dos de nuestros Evangelion, las unidades 00 y 02, le salieron al paso para interceptarlo y destruirlo, pero ambas fueron derrotadas. Durante el encuentro se utilizó armamento no nuclear, lo cual ha resultado en la destrucción de buena parte del ecosistema interior de la base. Tras ello, Zeruel continuó su ataque. A las 17:18 se desplegó en el terreno al último Evangelion disponible, la unidad 01, que logró expulsar al Ángel y llevarlo de nuevo al exterior. Sin embargo el combate se prolongó más de lo esperado, dejando a la unidad 01 fuera de combate y, por motivos desconocidos -ahora era cuando tenía que mantener la compostura a pesar de lo que iba a decir-, Zeruel comenzó el tercer impacto. Sin embargo, gracias a las medidas de emergencia tomadas, hemos logrado movilizar un Evangelion más, la unidad 06, que ha derrotado y destruido al Ángel al llegar y ha neutralizado el evento. El tercer impacto no ha tenido lugar -esperó que decirlo así de claro atajaría cualquier intento de malinterpretar la información que estaba dando- y, un día más, hemos logrado salvar al mundo y a la humandiad de otra catástrofe. No se admiten preguntas, buenas noches.

     Misato no esperó un segundo más y se marchó por la puerta por la que había entrado en la sala. Los periodistas, que se levantaron con rapidez haciendo sus preguntas a pesar de todo, no pudieron seguirla gracias a los guardias de seguridad. Una vez más, como en todos los comunicados anteriores, no habría respuestas para los medios. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la coronel dejó a las fieras atrás, y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. En aquel pasillo gris la única iluminación era la de las luces de emergencia, pues el ataque de Zeruel había dañado numerosos sistemas del GeoFront y para llevar a cabo las reparaciones se habían visto obligados a cortar la luz en diferentes partes del complejo. Ritsuko estaba de pie frente a su colega, fumando un cigarillo. Habían preparado juntas el comunicado, y la doctora había hecho compañía a su amiga antes de echarla a los leones. En sus ojos se veía cierta culpa por no haber acompañado a Misato, así como preocupación.

     -¿Qué tal ha ido? -preguntó la doctora.

     -Igual que siempre. Quieren más. Quieren detalles, quieren números, quieren imágenes, quieren testimonios, quieren entrevistas exclusivas, quieren que no interfiramos... Lo de siempre -concluyó con un suspiro. Se la notaba más agotada que habitualmente, con los ojos cerrados y la voz baja, casi como un lamento.

     -¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

     Misato entendió el ofrecimiento: ya sólo fumaba en los momentos difíciles, cuando la tensión y el estrés la superaban, pero no había llegado a ese punto aún. A pesar de ello sopesó si añadir definitivamente el vicio a la lista.

     -No, gracias -acabó respondiendo-, pero sí quiero algo de ti -esperó una réplica que no llegó, así que continuó con un tono firme y decidido mientras se erguía para encararse a su interlocutora-. Quiero la verdad -a pesar de que aún se podía escuchar a algunos periodistas al otro lado de la puerta, el silencio que hubo entre las dos colegas fue sepulcral.

     -¿La verdad? -inquirió Ritsuko, preocupada. Le entraron ganas de huir a la calle a fumar.

     -Sé lo que son los Ángeles. Sé lo que son los Evangelion. Sé lo que son porque los he visto por dentro y por fuera durante su... Construcción. He visto a Lilith. Sé lo que son, y lo que pueden hacer -dijo con total seguridad. Sabía lo suficiente sobre ellos para que sus afirmaciones fueran ciertas.

     -¿Entonces...? -Ritsuko temía lo que estaba a punto de llegar.

     -Entonces ¿cómo es posible, con las restricciones que llevan los Evas -empezó a levantar ligeramente la voz-, que la unidad 01 haya iniciado el tercer impacto? ¿No se supone que para eso están los limitadores? ¡¿No se supone que estaba bajo control?!

     -Baja la voz -le reprochó la doctora, visiblemente preocupada-, los periodistas...

     -¡Los periodistas pueden irse a donde yo me sé! -Misato estalló- ¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido lo que hemos visto? ¡Se supone que estamos aquí para impedir catástrofes, no para causarlas! ¡Explícame cómo es posible que nuestra unidad, nuestro Evangelion, haya hecho lo que ha hecho!

     El silencio fue total. Si quedaba gente al otro lado de la puerta, estaban callados como una tumba. La coronel esperó una respuesta, mientras la doctora le sostenía la mirada. Akagi tomó una calada, tras la cual soltó unas palabras que había estado meditando desde hacía rato.

     -Lo que ha sucedido hoy estaba dentro de lo previsto.

     -¿Dentro de lo previsto? -la oficial no se lo podía creer.

     -Los limitadores que llevan las unidades no están por nada y realmente funcionan, porque un piloto que conozca el código adecuado puede retirarlos a voluntad y cambiar el Eva en sí -ambas recordaron el combate de Mari contra Zeruel-. Pero los limitadores también tienen un límite. Si la unidad 01 fue capaz de moverse con su piloto inconsciente, entraba en nuestros cálculos que pudiese... -escogió sus palabras con cuidado-. Iniciar la catástrofe. La cuestión era poder detenerla, y Gendo tenía un plan.

     -¿Gendo tenía un plan? ¡¿Y cuál era, hacer venir a un nuevo Eva desde la luna para salvarnos el culo en el último segundo?! ¡Porque seguro que eso lo teníais pensado y no me lo habíais dicho! ¡¿A que sí?!

     -No hace falta gritarme -Ritsuko se estaba hastiando de Misato-. Aún teníamos a Asuka y no sabíamos que podíamos perder una unidad con tanta facilidad como hemos visto hoy. Además, tras lo que ha pasado puedes estar segura de que Shinji no volverá a pilotar de nuevo, y quién sabe lo que se hará con la unidad 01. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

     Sin mediar más palabras, la doctora Akagi dio la conversación por finalizada y se marchó a iniciar las reparaciones de las unidades dañadas. Mientras se alejaba por los pasillos su mente sopesaba en segundo plano las ideas y los temores que le acababan de transmitir. ¿Realmente era sólo la unidad 01 la que era capaz de provocar un impacto por sí sola? ¿Acaso no podían las demás? ¿Y si se produjese una catástrofe de nuevo, qué podrían hacer al respecto? ¿Cuál era el plan de Gendo? ¿Acaso se lo había dicho o detallado alguna vez? Su rostro no era sino un retrato de la duda. La coronel mientras miraba incrédula cómo se marchaba su amiga y se resistió a enzarzarse en una discusión más acalorada, pues sabía que podía acabar perdiendo los estribos y quizás ni siquiera Akagi sabía la verdad. Quizás no era ella la que tenía que responderle. En aquel momento, frente a su propia ignorancia e impotencia, golpeó la pared con la base de su puño cerrado, usando la mano que aún tenía libre. Su rostro era la definición misma de la frustración.


	2. Las ondas del impacto

     "Ikari...."

     Shinji levantó la vista a una inmensidad gris. Se giró en todas direcciones, buscando el origen de la voz, en vano. Todo a su alrededor era bruma.

     "Ikari."

     Shinji volvió a mirar sus inmediaciones, ahora con urgencia. Conocía esa voz. Esa voz pequeña y delicada. Esa voz cristalina y transparente.

     "¡Ikari!"

     Distinguió una silueta entre la niebla. Intentó alcanzarla estirando el brazo, pero estaba más lejos de lo que aparentaba. Echó a andar, pero le pareció que la figura se alejaba. Echó a correr, su angustia aumentando a cada paso. La figura se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

 

     Shinji despertó, una vez más, bajo un techo desconocido. No había sido un despertar natural, la luz de la habitación se acababa de encender y lo había sobresaltado. Tuvo unos momentos para ordenar sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de que la figura que estaba persiguiendo no estaba allí donde debería. En cambio, fueron los eventos del día anterior los que se afianzaron en su mente. La llegada de Zeruel, la evacuación de los civiles, la destrucción del GeoFront, su decisión de pilotar el Evangelion 01, su combate contra el Ángel, el rescate de Rei...  
Rei.

     Shinji se incorporó con brusquedad, buscándola. No estaba allí. La habitación blanquecina en la que se encontraba sólo contenía una cama y a él. El mueble era casi la mínima expresión de lo que podía ser: una estructura de metal gris, un colchón, dos sábanas y una almohada. Se podía apreciar que la parte superior de la habitación era una sola placa translúcida tras la cual estaba el verdadero techo con los neones que daban la única luz existente, fuera del alcance del chico. No había una sola ventana, ni indicación alguna para saber la hora que podía ser, pero el piloto no se había fijado aún en ello. La ausencia de su amiga era intensamente notable, especialmente después de lo que había sucedido ayer. No es que no pudiera quitársela de la cabeza, es que ahora estaba incompleto sin ella.

     Shinji Ikari había despertado vestido con su uniforme de instituto en el suelo de la habitación, frente a la puerta, que no había dejado de aporrear durante todo el tiempo que había estado despierto ayer. Tal había sido su esfuerzo que había acabado llorando de puro agotamiento hasta quedarse dormido involuntariamente. Aún notaba los rastros de las lágrimas en su cara. La sección inferior de la puerta deslizante se abrió sin previo aviso, empujaron por ella una bandeja con lo que se podía suponer que era el desayuno y se cerró de nuevo. El joven se acercó a la salida al lado de la cual, donde debería haber estado el panel de control, ahora sólo había una placa rectangular gris. Se quedó mirando la comida sobre la bandeja de plástico en el suelo y sólo sintió que no tenía hambre. A pesar de ello bebió un poco de agua, pero no le quitó de encima la sensación a la que aún se estaba haciendo a la idea: realmente estaba encerrado. Shinji ya no sabía qué hacer. Bajó la cabeza, frustrado, pues sabía que ni aporreándola se abriría.

     Rei volvió a su mente. Le parecía que aún podía escucharla, como si ella no se hubiese apartado de su lado, cual ángel de la guarda acompañándolo en sus momentos más duros. Si quería verla de nuevo, si quería encontrarla, no le quedaba más remedio que esperar. No podría hacer nada hasta que le abrieran la puerta, y aquello no dependía de él. Ni siquiera sabía si podía hacer algo por mejorar su situación o acelerar el que viniesen a abrirle pero, aunque no lo supiese conscientemente, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por volver con su amiga. La confianza y determinación de Shinji regresaron a él con creces. Ya que no podía hacer casi nada, más le valía hacer lo único que pudiese, más le valía prepararse y esperar, para poder preguntar dónde estaba Rei al primero que le abriese la puerta. Su estómago reclamó con un sonoro gruñido algo que llevarse a la boca, y ahora que tenía las ideas claras el chico se percató de que casi le dolía la tripa del hambre. Se sentó frente a la bandeja y se tomó su desayuno, que palidecía con respecto a lo que él mismo era capaz de cocinar, pero que a él le supo a gloria.

     En ningún momento abrieron la parte inferior de la puerta para pedir la bandeja de vuelta, pero a Shinji no le importó. Se quedó esperando a que la abrieran, sentado frente a ella, hasta que se cansó y se tumbó en la cama. Su mente no se apartaba de su compañera de aventuras desaparecida, mentalizándose para preguntar única y exclusivamente sobre ella, y funcionó. Preguntó sobre Ayanami cuando abrieron la puerta. Preguntó sobre Ayanami cuando lo esposaron de nuevo. Preguntó sobre Ayanami cuando lo empujaron fuera de su celda. Preguntó sobre Ayanami varias veces mientras lo llevaban por los pasillos del GeoFront, y la respuesta fue siempre la misma: silencio.

 

     Por mucho que no superase los catorce años de edad, ese chaval era la primera victoria de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón sobre Nerv desde la creación de la organización. Todas las veces que el Ejército había intentado demostrar su poder y utilidad habían fracasado estrepitosamente, y donde ellos habían fallado siempre llegaba un Evangelion que acababa salvando el mundo de lo que ellos no podían derrotar. Pero esta vez habían cambiado las tornas. Era cierto que no habían sido capaces de neutralizar un enemigo por sí solos, pero sí habían logrado capturar al causante del cataclismo, y ahora estaba bajo su vigilancia directa. No iban a dejar escapar una presa como esa sin un buen motivo, aunque estuviesen en las instalaciones de Nerv e incluso aunque tuviesen que obedecer a Gendo Ikari. Ahora lo que necesitaban era conseguir que el culpable admitiese su crimen contra la humanidad.

 

     En una de las salas de interrogatorios del Geofront se estaba librando un duelo de miradas. Tras dejar esposado al piloto a la mesa y salir los dos soldados, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que entraron dos hombres trajeados de gris, que Shinji nunca había visto antes y no volvería a ver tras ese día. El adolescente no había apartado la mirada del primero de sus dos interlocutores desde que entraron, y el adulto decidió seguirle el juego. Los hombres grises preguntaron qué había sucedido ayer, con tranquilidad, pero se notaba una intención de agresividad en su postura corporal y un nerviosismo que fue in crescendo, delatado por el sudor en sus frentes. Durante una hora le preguntaron al piloto sobre los eventos trascendentales trascendidos, primero en términos generales y luego ahondando en los detalles, intentado que el chico les diese alguna explicación, algún motivo, alguna razón para que ellos o sus superiores pudiesen entender por qué la unidad 01 había iniciado el apocalipsis. Con un monitor plano que pusieron sobre la mesa le enseñaron las imágenes captadas por las cámaras de seguridad, usándolas para especificar e ilustrar sus preguntas. De vez en cuando se movían por la sala, intentando rodear y desestabilizar al joven, pero Shinji mantuvo su mirada en la misma persona todo el tiempo. Algunas preguntas que le hicieron eran acusaciones veladas, cuestionando sus decisiones y poniendo en duda que hubiese actuado con la intención de destruir al Ángel, de proteger a la humanidad, de salvar el GeoFront, de defender Tokio-3, de obedecer a Nerv o de seguir las órdenes dadas.

     Una hora de interrogatorio. Una hora que podría haber pasado volando. Una hora que podría haberse quedado en quince minutos. Una hora durante la cual el adolescente sólo dijo, repetidas veces, "¿Dónde está Ayanami?" En la pared que quedaba a la izquierda de Shinji, el espejo lo enmarcaba como un joven atrevido, audaz, desafiante y tenaz. Su mirada era segura y decidida. Al otro lado del espejo, donde era un simple cristal transparente, Misato constató que ése no era el mismo que había conocido hacía un par de meses. Ese Shinji era el mismo que había arriesgado su vida por salvar a Rei. Aquello que el joven hombre había hecho ayer no había sido un impulso pasajero, sino un genuino ejemplo de su forma de ser. Estaba un poco sorprendida pero sobre todo admirada de lo que su tutelado había logrado. Aunque sabía que no había sido la mejor de las influencias, la coronel Katsuragi quería creer, no, Misato sabía que, a pesar de los momentos difíciles, había ayudado con el proceso de madurez del chico. Shinji ya no la necesitaba como madre adoptiva, Shinji la necesitaba como una superior al mando que lo apoyase. Ritsuko, a su lado, tambíen se había dado cuenta.

     -Ha cambiado mucho -dijo la doctora en voz alta-, no parece el mismo que no quería subir al Eva cuando llegó -hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta, pero la mente de su amiga ya estaba en otro lugar-. No deberíamos dejarlo ir.

     -¿Por qué? -inquirió muy seria la coronel.

     -Es uno de nuestros mejores y únicos pilotos. Sin él, un nuevo ataque podría ser...

     -Podría ser el fin del mundo con él también -hizo recordar Katsuragi a la doctora, cortándola en seco.

     La situación no era cómoda para ninguna de las dos. Cuando Misato había preguntado dónde estaba Shinji, todo el mundo le había alegado que no se lo podían decir pues era alto secreto. Ni siquiera apelando a su posición en la jerarquía de la organización militar le habían informado de dónde se hallaba el piloto. Había sido Fuyutsuki quien, a espaldas de Gendo, le había revelado dónde encontrar a su protegido. El secretismo de algo que debería haber sido una trivialidad la había inquietado y preocupado, pues aquel ansia por separarlos no sólo le parecía exagerado, sino casi obsesivo. Ahora dudaba hasta de su amiga, que estaba tomando notas en unos folios sobre una tabla metálica. Misato miró de reojo y reconoció términos médicos que ya había visto en alguna otra ocasión: era un informe psicológico, y hablaba sobre Shinji.

     -¿Es eso lo que estás poniendo en el informe? Inquirió la oficial morena, inquisitiva.

     -Si te refieres a que es uno de nuestros mejores pilotos, sí, así es -le respondió la doctora rubia sin perder ni su talante ni su semblante amable y tranquilo-. También estoy poniendo que ha madurado, que ha superado el estrés post-traumático de sus primeros combates y que posee iniciativa suficiente como para enfrentarse a un Ángel por voluntad propia sin que ello le haga cometer fallos -Misato la miraba, incrédula-. ¿Tanto te sorprende?

     -No. Bueno, sí -admitió, un poco a la defensiva-. Creía que, tras los eventos de ayer, muchos estarían en contra de que mantuviese su puesto.

     -Sólo los que no lo conocen -matizó mientras se sentaba en una de las pocas sillas de la sala. Había estado presente, tomando notas sobre el chico y preparando y desarrollando ideas para el informe desde el principio del interrogatorio, y empezaba a notar el cansancio.

     La coronel volvió a aquella chispa que un comentario de su amiga había encendido, y ahora se había tornado en una brillante ocurrencia.

     -¿Y qué dicen aquellos que sí lo conocen? -preguntó Katsuragi, incapaz de contener el fuego de su pasión en su interior-. ¿Qué dirías tú sobre sus acciones? ¿Crees que fueron deliberadas? -las preguntas pillaron a la científica rubia por sorpresa, que no supo responder en el momento, por lo que la coronel continuó-. Cuando Shinji llegó a nosotros por primera vez tuvo que enfrentarse a Sachiel pero ¿fue Shinji el que lo derrotó o lo hizo el Eva en su lugar?

     -Bueno, creo que habíamos perdido la señal del piloto, así que no podíamos saber...

     Pero Misato lo recordó, tan claro como el agua: en aquella primera confrontación que tuvo el chico con un Ángel se había perdido la señal del piloto, sí, pero no la del Eva. El comportamiento que había demostrado la unidad 01 en su primer combate bajo las órdenes del joven Ikari y en el último ocurrido habían sido claramente diferentes, y eso tenía que ser por quien tomaba las decisiones. Necesitaba hablar con Shinji y despejar sus dudas. Salió disparada de la sala, sin escuchar lo que la doctora quería añadir. Para Katsuragi las piezas empezaban a encajar, mientras que para Akagi sus temores se confirmaban.

 

     Tras una hora con aquel niño desafiando su autoridad y sin conseguir respuestas, los interrogadores no podían más. Se miraron entre sí y comprendieron que tenían que salir. Asintieron, y quedaron completamente sorprendidos cuando, nada más abandonar la sala, fue Misato la que entró con la determinación de una fiera salvaje. Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin miramientos y con una sonrisa dijo simplemente:

     -Shinji.

     -¡Misato! -el chico giró hacia ella cuanto pudo, su semblante volviéndose sorpresa y alivio por verla, y sin embargo urgencia por lo que tenía que preguntarle. La coronel se puso a su lado, se agachó para estar a su nivel y le puso la mano derecha en su hombro.

     -He venido a ayudarte -intentó tranquilizarlo, sin éxito.

     -Misato, nadie ha querido decírmelo. ¿Dónde está Ayanami? -ya no era una mirada desafiante, era la mirada de una persona preocupada por el bienestar de un ser querido. Katsuragi bajó la cabeza un segundo para volver a subirla enseguida y mirar a los ojos a su protegido.

     -No lo sabemos. No sabemos dónde está Rei -dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente del chico, al otro lado de la mesa-, pero creo que puede que tú nos puedas dar una pista.

     -¿Una pista? -la confusión del joven era evidente.

     -Necesito que me digas lo que ocurrió ayer -le pidió, tomando una de sus manos con toda la delicadeza y amabilidad del mundo con su única mano sana-, desde el momento en que te subiste a la unidad 01.

     Shinji comenzó su relato, narrando lo mejor que podía los eventos, mientras Misato usaba el monitor, girado de tal forma que el chico no lo viera, para confirmarlos con las imágenes grabadas. Habían sucedido tan rápido y había sido tal sucesión de toma de decisiones instantáneas que a Ikari le costaba rememorar con exactitud esos eventos, pero los principales eran los mismos. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que interesaba a Misato. Lo que le interesaba eran las intenciones del chico, que iba diciendo "agarré al Ángel", "lo empujé contra los raíles", "lo sujeté con fuerza", todo acciones en primera persona. La coronel sabía que Akagi estaba escuchando y tomando notas, y que esto aparecería reflejado en su informe, pero no le importaba. Sólo necesitaba confirmar lo que creía y, efectivamente, el momento decisivo llegó.

     -Estaba intentando alcanzar el núcleo del Ángel, pero se agotó la batería interna del Eva. El Ángel me levantó y me tiró al suelo -su cara se puso en tensión al recordar el dolor-. Y entonces...

     -¿Y entonces?

     -Entonces... Quise levantarme... Y me puse en pie -en la pantalla, aquel era el momento en que los ojos de la unidad 01 se encendían de un rojo carmesí y el Evangelion se activaba de nuevo, inexplicablemente, poniéndose en pie. En la cara de Shinji, su expresión denotaba confusión-. Y el Ángel atacó. Intenté protegerme... Y sus ataques no me dieron. Quise golpearlo... Y le di -y así había sucedido, pero el Eva-01 había usado poderes como nunca antes: campos AT tanto defensiva como ofensivamente e incluso rayos disparados desde los ojos.

     -¿Seguías pilotando la unidad?

     -Sí... Pero no la estaba controlando. Era como si... Como si la unidad luchase conmigo. En vez de darle órdenes, el Eva... Sabía lo que yo quería, y estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Es algo así como... -Misato vio que Shinji se enfrascaba en intentar describir aquella extraña sensación y decidió interrumpirlo.

     -¿Qué ocurrió después de atacar al Ángel?

     -Su núcleo quedó expuesto, y busqué a Ayanami. La encontré, pero no quería marcharse, así que insistí. Fui por ella... Fue difícil, pero le tendí la mano, y cuando me dio la suya, la saqué de allí -las imágenes acompañaban esas frases con la explosión de Zeruel en un montón de LCL y su recomposición en una figura gigantesca de Rei, que fue absorbida poco a poco por el núcleo expuesto del Eva-01. En el monitor se vio claramente que en el momento en que la asimilación se completó también se desencadenó por completo el Impacto.

     -Y Rei estaba contigo, dentro del Evangelion 01.

     -Sí. Estaba conmigo, hasta que todo se puso a oscuras y... Desapareció -admitió el joven Ikari mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Misato posó su mano sana sobre una de las del chico para que él supiese del apoyo que ella le intentaba dar.

     -Gracias Shinji -le dijo con total honestidad-, ahora sí podemos empezar a buscarla.

     -¿En serio? -no había ni una pizca de incredulidad en su voz, sólo esperanza-. ¿La buscaréis?

     -Con todo nuestro empeño, puedes estar seguro. Ahora debo irme, tengo que dar instrucciones para poner en marcha la búsqueda- dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

     -¡Misato! -fue casi una excalamación de desesperación, sólo contenida por el hecho de que la vio detenerse.

     -Tranquilo, voy a pedirles que te suelten lo antes posible. Ya verás, todo volverá a la normalidad -dijo con una sonrisa mientras abandonaba la sala.

     Sin embargo, la coronel sabía que nada volvería a ser exactamente como antes. Volvió a la sala de observación contigua para hablar con Ritsuko de lo que acababa de escuchar. El joven piloto, mientras, se percató de que no había prestado casi atención al monitor, y el que estuviese girado le picó la curiosidad. Consiguió acercar una mano lo suficiente como para darle la vuelta y orientarlo hacia él, y lo que vio le dejó la sangre helada. Era un vídeo, de unos diez minutos de duración, que presentaban mediante grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad lo que había sucedido ayer. Era todo lo que había contado, pero visto desde fuera. Cuando vio cómo provocaba el cuasi tercer impacto, se le secó la boca y sintió que le costaba respirar. Ahora entendía por qué estaba esposado. Ahora entendía por qué lo habían encerrado. Ahora entendía su situación. Se miró las manos, ancladas aún a la mesa. Era un alivio que estuviese sentado, pues de haber estado de pie podría haberse mareado y caído. Volvió su mirada a la pantalla y no la apartó de ahí hasta que lo sacaron para llevarlo de nuevo a su celda.

 

* * *

 

     El informe sobre Shinji estaba unas horas después encima de una mesa, junto con otros tantos documentos más, ante Gendo. Éste ya había adoptado su pose habitual, y no cambiaría a lo largo de toda la conversación que iba a tener con los siete monolitos de Seele. En aquella sala la oscuridad rodeaba al comandante de Nerv, que quedaba refugiado de la misma por el foco de luz que se situaba sobre él. Su soledad no duró ni un segundo, pues de la nada surgieron siete estelas, negras como el basalto y marcadas de estrías rojas que formaban letras, números, formas y dibujos. Aquellos siete espíritus, invocados mediante un ritual milenario, rodeaban al comandante en el borde mismo de la oscuridad, y la luz sanguinolienta que emitían las líneas de sus falsos bajorrelieves teñían ligeramente el ambiente de carmesí. El sonido de sus guturales voces tenía una ligera reverberación, que se perdía en el silencio sepulcral que se producía entre cada réplica. Ahora que los convocados estaban presentes, empezaron a hablar con sus voces de ultratumba.

     -Hemos visto lo que ha sucedido y hemos recibido el informe de los hechos. Enhorabuena, comandante Ikari -felicitó la losa marcada como "01".

     -Ahora que la unidad 06 y su piloto se encuentran en Tokio-3, no debería tener problemas en conseguir resultados de nuevo. Ya hemos visto que lo puede lograr -afirmó el segundo monolito.

     -Lo que hemos visto ha sido un fracaso. Ya podríamos haber completado la instrumentalización si no hubiera sido por su intervención -objetó Gendo.

     -En ningún momento ordenamos al piloto que bajase a la Tierra -aclaró el primer monolito-. Esa decisión la tomó él de forma personal.

     -También la tomó porque tenía los medios a su disposición. No estaba al corriente de que la construcción de los nuevos Evangelion fuese tan rápida -hizo saber el comandante.

     -Efectivamente, la arquitectura del nuevo modelo nos ha permitido acelerar considerablemente el proceso de construcción. Aunque no sea estrictamente necesario, este avance será sin duda alguna beneficioso para nuestros planes. El nuevo modelo hará más fácil lograr nuestro objetivo -hizo saber la quinta estela.

     -Tampoco se me había informado de que Nagisa dispusiese de acceso a la plataforma de lanzamiento de la base.

     -Las pruebas a realizar ya se habían previsto con varios días de antelación, y el escaso personal presente en la base Tabgha hace imprescindible que el piloto sea capaz de activar los sistemas de las pruebas, incluso desde su unidad, a distancia. Es difícil mantener a todo un equipo en las condiciones que se dan ahí -dejó claro el tercer monolito, medianamente ofendido.

     -El caso es que ahora deberá trabajar con Kaworu Nagisa y el Evangelion 06, comandante Ikari -recalcó con cierta severidad la primera lápida-, le guste o no. Ahora bien, en vistas a la escasez de pilotos presentes en el GeoFront, querríamos saber si ya ha tomado una decisión sobre el siguiente niño, y sobre el piloto Ikari.

     -El siguiente niño ya ha sido seleccionado -respondió impasible Gendo-. Su unidad, la número siete, estará lista en unas pocas semanas.

     -¿Cómo es posible? No nos ha informado del avance en el desarrollo del Evangelion 07 -remarcó el segundo monolito.

     -La unidad 07 ha sido desarrollada en paralelo a la unidad 03, que perdimos en el incidente de anteayer -reveló Gendo-. Planeamos la construcción de la tercera unidad como un proyecto a largo plazo, pero decidimos crearla en paralelo a los Eva-04 y 07 para aplicar en cada uno de ellos una arquitectura diferente.

     -¿Y por qué el salto en la numeración? -preguntó el séptimo monolito.

     -Las unidades 03 y 04 se diferenciaban en sus arquitecturas del motor S2. Para cuando decidimos construir la unidad 07, que utiliza alimentación convencional, la IPEA ya se había agenciado la numeración de 05 para su prototipo y 06 para su versión definitiva. Si quieren más detalles, están en el informe que les he preparado. En cuanto al piloto Ikari, lo mantendré como sustituto en caso de ausencia de alguno de los otros chicos, como hemos hecho con Makinami.

     -Esta condición no evita la expulsión del piloto de la organización, comandante -informó el primer monolito.

     -Soy consciente de ello -dijo con sobriedad Gendo-. Si no se lo expulsa, la opinión del personal de Nerv estará en nuestra contra. No hay más remedio.

     -No se confunda, comandante Ikari. La opinión del personal estaría únicamente en contra suya. Seele es una parte imprescindible de Nerv, así como el puesto que usted ocupa -avisó la cuarta estela.

     -Necesitaré los informes detallados sobre la unidad 06 para poder operar con ella plenamente -la impasividad de Gendo Ikari hacía difícil saber si le daba o no importancia al aviso con el que lo acababan de amenazar.

     -Y los tendrá, así como un incremento del presupuesto para las reparaciones -aseguró la primera losa.

     -Los informes sobre la unidad 06 están siendo finalizados por los operarios en la base Tabgha -informó la tercera estela-. En cuanto estén listos se los haremos llegar.

     -No lo olvide, comandante Ikari, el objetivo de esta empresa es la instrumentalización humana -sermoneó la primera lápida-, y nosotros los meros guías de la especie hacia su realización.

     Los siete espíritus desaparecieron en el acto sin dejar rastro. Gendo ni siquiera se molestó en comentar la reunión con su segundo al mando. Fuyutsuki la había escuchado integralmente y no necesitaba ningún añadido para entender la tensión que había quedado en el ambiente. Sin embargo, aquella conversación que se suponía secreta había sido captada sin que los interlocutores lo supieran. Oculto en el techo de la sala, un pequeño micrófono la había registrado de principio a fin. Poco después, un archivo de sonido esperaba, adjunto a un correo electrónico, a ser abierto y escuchado tantas veces como hiciera falta. Para Ryoji Kaji, una sola fue suficiente.

 

* * *

 

     Kaji despertó sobresaltado de una mortal pesadilla, tensando su cuerpo en la posición que tenía, sentado, lo cual casi lo tiró de su silla. Sus brazos, antes cruzados, buscaron algo a lo que aferrarse en vano, mientras su boca se abríó todo lo que pudo para tragar todo el aire posible, produciendo una desesperada, apremiante y sonora inhalación. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba fuera de peligro, hasta que entendió dónde estaba y por qué había tan poca luz. Aquella estructura simple de acero y plástico sobre la que se encontraba daba la espalda a una gran ventana por la que se contemplaban las montañas niponas y sus espesos bosques, bañadas por la luz anaranjada del atardecer que menguaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, oscureciendo el cielo. En la sala blanca el espacio quedaba dominado por una cama blanca rodeada de material médico, con el cabezal contra la pared a la derecha de Ryoji, y en la pared enfrente suyo sólo había una puerta, por las ranuras de la cual se percibía la luz eléctrica del pasillo al otro lado. El sol, invisible en aquella orientación, dejaba la sala en la penumbra, creando pues una blancura sombría donde las formas perdían sus contornos y se fundían entre sí. A Kaji le costaba distinguirla, pero Mari Makinami seguía en su cama, tumbada y probablemente durmiendo. Ryoji se levantó, incómodo por la posición en la que Morfeo lo había tenido entre sus brazos, y se estiró con un ligero quejido mientras planeaba su marcha.

     -¿Kaji? -lo llamó una voz cansada y dudosa que vino de la masa informe de la cama.

     -Buenas tardes Mari -respondió él con su característica sonrisa cuasi burlona, aunque ella no pudiese distinguirla en la penumbra. Lo que sí había distinguido era la silueta de un hombre con coleta. Se quedó tranquila tras reconocer su voz, pero el cansancio pudo con ella y tardó un poco en proseguir la conversación.

     -¿Dónde estoy? -le preguntó la piloto en inglés, con la mirada fija en el techo.

     -En el hospital de Nerv, en el GeoFront. Japón -le respondió en el idioma anglosajón, que ambos dominaban con soltura-. Zeruel te dio una buena paliza, pero sigues entera y de una pieza. Tu brazo, tu costado y tu cara quizás aún te duelan, pero se te pasará -bajo las sábanas, el cuerpo desnudo de la piloto le dolía ahí donde el adulto había mencionado-. Has dormido casi veinticuatro horas seguidas, no dudes en dormir más si lo necesitas.

     -¿Y la unidad 02?

     -Un poco peor que tú, pero la repararán. Además, le han dado prioridad -Kaji seguía en pie frente a la ventana, su silueta cada vez más difícil de percibir en la acuciante oscuridad. Pasó otro tiempo hasta que Mari le habló de nuevo.

     -¿Por qué hay tan poca luz? -la pregunta de la chica hizo que el adulto soltase una pequeña risa sincera.

     -Porque me acabo de despertar y no me ha dado tiempo a encenderla -Ryoji tomó la silla por el respaldo, la acercó al cabezal de la cama y se sentó, echando su cuerpo hacia adelante-. Tengo que hablarte de asuntos de familia.

     -¿Familia? -preguntó ella, confusa, girando su cabeza hacia él.

     -Familia -repitió Kaji, lentamente. Pasó un corto tiempo hasta que la piloto reaccionó.

     -Ah sí. Esa familia -giró su cabeza hacia el techo y fijó los ojos en la blancura a través de la penumbra-. Dime.

     -Es sobre tus tíos.

     -¿La familia de aquí? -su voz sonaba cansada y lenta, a pesar de poner en ella todas sus fuerzas.

     -La familia de aquí -asintió el adulto.

     -¿Qué les pasa?

     -No parece que sea un matrimonio feliz. Me huelo un divorcio -dejó una pausa antes de continuar-. Necesito que hables con los hijos, a ver qué saben al respecto -Mari soltó un sonoro gemido de frustración-. Pero ahora no, cuando estés bien, por supuesto -ella giró su cabeza hacia él y le hizo una exagerada mueca de enfado, modo muy infantil de hacerle saber que lo había entendido. A tan poca distancia, aún en la oscuridad casi completa, Kaji lo vio y sonrió.

     -Ya veré qué saco de ellos -dijo la piloto sin darle importancia.

     -No olvides que tendrás que hacer un informe después.

     -No, informes no -se quejó ella, como si fuera una niña que no quisiera hacer deberes-. Yo quiero seguir pilotando el Eva-02.

     -Y probablemente lo sigas haciendo -hubo una pausa durante la cual Mari asimiló la idea.

     -¿En serio? -dijo incrédula, expresando toda la ilusión que le permitía su dolido cuerpo. No contaba con seguir siendo piloto en activo. Según sus cuentas, ya eran cuatro.

     -Bueno, tengo que irme -dijo Kaji levantándose-, duerme lo que puedas y descansa.

     Ryoji había abierto ligeramente la puerta para salir furtivamente, dejando entrar la luz eléctrica del pasillo e iluminándolo por la espalda. De nuevo a contraluz para Makinami. La piloto reclamó su atención una vez más.

     -Kaji -lo llamo ella, y el interpelado se paró y la miró- ¿de verdad voy a seguir pilotando la unidad 02?

     -Te lo aseguro -dijo él con total sinceridad.

     Al salir, Ryoji cerró la puerta con delicadeza paternal, sumiendo a Mari en la oscuridad. Sola en su habitación de hospital, se preguntó quién dejaría de ser piloto en activo para que ella, una recién llegada del extranjero, adoptase esa condición. ¿El chico al que conoció en lo alto del instituto, la valiente que vino a ayudarla con la bomba N2 o el piloto desconocido de la unidad azul? Una idea aún más intensa estremeció de placer y excitación su cuerpo desnudo (una extraña tradición del hospital de Tokio-3): había activado el modo Bestia... Y había salido de él con vida. Eso era un éxito en toda regla, pero lo mejor era que iba a poder hacerlo otra vez. La idea la tenía salvajemente emocionada.

 

* * *

 

     Shinji miró sus muñecas, esposadas, y sólo se le pasó por la mente que aquello era irreal. Dos días antes había estado esposado en el despacho de su padre, que le había comunicado que lo expulsaba de Nerv. Ahora se encontraba esposado en el despacho de su padre, que le había comunicado que lo expulsaba de Nerv. Otra vez. Y no era un déja vu.

     El chico levantó la vista, sereno pero un poco hastiado. La mirada impasible de Gendo se conectó a la suya en un vínculo férreo e irrompible, pero su hijo no pudo apreciarlo. Detrás del comandante los ventanales dejaban pasar la luz, dejando simplemente una silueta oscura en la cual sólo se distinguían las gafas. Gendo siguió hablando sin importarle si le escuchaban o no. Sólo al acabar preguntó a su hijo si le había entendido. El piloto asintió con un sonido casi imperceptible. Su nueva situación estaba clara: ya no era piloto. Ni siquiera para situaciones de emergencia. Por ende, si no era piloto, no tenía cabida en la organización. Shinji había sido expulsado de Nerv. Definitivamente. No volverían a llamarlo, ni siquiera aunque fuese el último piloto disponible en todo Japón. No volverían a aceptarlo en una situación desesperada, como había ocurrido la vez anterior. No podían hacerlo, porque no podían permitirse aniquilar a la raza humana al intentar salvarla. Y Shinji lo entendía.

     Las imágenes que había visto el día anterior eran una realidad que le costaba asimilar. Él no había sino intentado salvar a Rei, pero el resultado había sido catastrófico, casi cataclísmico. Sin embargo no se lo podía creer del todo. Había tal diferencia entre lo que él había vivido y lo que había sucedido que no lo veía aún como cierto, pero había decidido aceptarlo porque, en un rincón de su mente, algo le decía que aquellos eventos eran culpa suya. Aunque no quisiera creerlos, la semilla de la duda ya había echado una raíz, pequeña y débil, pero era todo lo que hacía falta para que Shinji empezase a cuestionar sus acciones. Pero aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para centrarse en ellas. Ahora tocaba aguantar el dolor.

     Cuando Gendo comprendió que su hijo le había entendido, le hizo saber que Misato seguiría siendo su tutora legal, lo cual sorprendió al chico. No se esperaba que le ofreciesen, directa o indirectamente, que se quedase en Tokio-3. Nada le obligaba a seguir allí, ahora más que nunca podía huir sin temer las consecuencias de ese acto... Pero si daba igual adónde fuese, más le valía escoger un sitio en el cual no estuviera a disgusto. Lo que no se le ocurrió fue que Misato había insistido para seguir cumpliendo aquel rol, y que era por ello que había recibido una muda limpia completa aquella mañana. Gendo, con su pose habitual, terminó su parte de la conversación con un escueto y sereno "Adiós", pero Shinji no se marchó en el momento. Estaban a solas su padre y él, lo cual no era nada habitual. Fuyutsuki y los soldados los esperaban fuera. Ya que no formaba parte de la organización, aquello había dejado de ser una conversación de comandante a subordinado. Ahora era una conversación padre e hijo. En aquel nuevo ambiente, el chico hizo una pregunta.

     -¿Dónde está Ayanami?

     Gendo no respondió.

     -Tú lo sabes ¿verdad? -dijo el joven con tranquilidad, con su característica voz frágil y aguda que usaba cada vez que se quejaba. O cada vez que le faltaba poco para echarse a llorar.

     Gendo no respondió. Hubo un silencio incómodo que duró más de lo esperado.

     -¿La buscarás?

     -Sí.

     Shinji se dio la vuelta y se marchó. No tenían nada más que decirse. Antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta, el joven había hecho una última reflexión sobre la conversación: si su padre mantenía su palabra, habría hecho más por Ayanami de lo que había hecho jamás por su madre. De haberlo dicho en voz alta, Gendo le habría respondido que no era más que un joven impertinente que no tenía la menor idea de lo que había hecho por su mujer. Para bien o para mal, ninguno de los dos era muy conflictivo, y aquellas palabras no llegaron a decirse. Ninguno de los dos acabó la conversación satisfecho.

 

     Shinji fue escoltado por las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón y la coronel Katsuragi hasta uno de los edificios que cumplía el rol de entradas del Geofront en la superficie. Tras pasar el control de seguridad a la zona civil fue puesto en libertad, a pesar de la reticencia de las fuerzas armadas. Desearían haber llevado a aquel adolescente ante un tribunal militar y haberlo condenado por insubordinación, traición, intento de genocidio y todo lo que se les hubiese ocurrido con tal de asestar un golpe a la organización Nerv y a su líder, Gendo Ikari. Era cierto que el armamento del ejército había sido inútil contra los Ángeles, pero eso no justificaba el que los ningunearan a cada ocasión. Para aquellos seres venidos de más allá del cielo, los militares eran una línea de defensa dibujada a lápiz sobre papel de periódico: endeble e insignificante; su orgullo, en cambio, era ambicioso y grandioso, y por ello les dolió tanto tener que obedecer a la coronel Katsuragi, que fue la que ordenó que pusieran en libertad a su joven prisionero. Se les acababa de escarpar su única baza para recuperar poder. No les quedó otra mas que salir del complejo, subir a los jeep y volver a su base, dejando a Misato y a Shinji solos.

     La oficial llevaba en su mano sana una bolsa de papel de una tienda de ropa que a ella le gustaba, pero lo que había dentro era la muda que Shinji había llevado hasta aquella mañana. Katsuragi preguntó al ex-piloto cómo se sentía ahora que había sido liberado de las obligaciones de la organización, pero el chico se negó a responder. Cuando salieron del edificio se encontraron a Kaji, que los estaba esperando con su camisa un poco descuidada, su pelo medio largo recogido en una coleta y sus gafas de sol puestas. Los recibió con una sonrisa, saludó de forma escueta pero con entusiasmo, y les invitó a subir en su coche, que tenía esperando junto a la acera con las luces de emergencia puestas. Misato, sonriendo ella también, se puso sus gafas de sol, dando a la pareja un aspecto veraniego y desenfadado. Shinji era el único de los tres que parecía melancólico, distante e insatisfecho. Se subieron al coche y el conductor inició el trayecto de vuelta al piso de ella.

     Los dos adultos pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo charlando o discutiendo, a veces sobre el trabajo que les esperaba al volver a Nerv, o que se estaban saltando las normas con aquella escapada en coche. Kaji aprovechó para buscarle las cosquillas a su copiloto con todo lo que se le ocurría. Empezó preguntando a dónde iban, a lo cual ella respondió que a casa. Ryoji preguntó con picaresca que si en la casa de ella o en la suya, a lo que Misato, ligeramente sonrojada, le recordó que iban al piso de ella para dejar a Shinji y luego volver a Nerv. Katsuragi aprovechó ese momento para decirle al chico que, dadas las circunstancias, no tenía por qué ir al instituto y que podía tomarse el día libre para descansar. Kaji le dejó caer al joven que no esperase a su compañera de piso despierto, pues se la iba a llevar a tomar algo aquella noche. Misato replicó con vehemencia, mientras su cara se ponía un poco más roja, que el que fuera su chófer no le daba derecho a secuestrarla, que ella aún era su superior y él debía obedecerla. Él optó por otro enfoque y opinó que, con el brazo en cabestrillo, la coronel dependía de su apuesto chófer para llevarla a todas partes, convirtiendo las carreteras en lugares más seguros desde que ella no tomaba el volante. Los colores invadieron la tez de la coronel, y sólo el dolor de un movimiento brusco en su brazo escayolado le impidió soltar una réplica. Ryoji acabó diciéndole a Shinji que por eso no había que echarse novia, a lo cual los dos adultos se enzarzaron en una conversación sobre relaciones personales que no tenía aspecto de acabar pronto.

     Pero el joven no les hacía prácticamente caso. En su lugar se dedicaba a observar el paisaje eternamente estival por la ventana. El sol de la mañana iluminaba con alegría las calles y sus árboles, mientras los comercios abiertos se esfozaban en demostrar que, a pesar de los últimos eventos, la vida seguía. Kaji dejó al adolescente al pie del edificio donde vivía y Misato le dio la bolsa con su ropa antes de despedirse. El coche reinició su marcha y Shinji se quedó solo. Subió al piso, abrió con su llave, atravesó el umbral y pronunció las tan habituales palabras "Ya estoy en casa". No hubo respuesta humana. En su lugar, Pen Pen el pinguino de agua caliente se presentó al fondo del pasillo y soltó un graznido que el chico sabía que significaba "¡Bienvenido a casa!" Cuando llegó al salón se encontró con un panorama desgraciadamente habitual en su vida de compañero de piso: la profesionalidad de Misato en el trabajo se había traducido en desorden y caos en su vida personal. Había latas de cerveza vacías o medio llenas y ropa sucia por el suelo, uno o dos intentos fallidos de cena en la cocina y la pila, y bolsas de snacks salados abiertas en varios rincones y mesas. No era extraño en Katsuragi, más bien formaba parte del equilibrio de su existencia, pero era un equilibrio que Shinji compensaba con sus dotes de señor del hogar. Lo que era sorprendente es que hubiese llegado a ese punto en sólo dos días. Pero a Shinji no le importaba. Al contrario, encontrar un panorama tan habitual en el lugar que consideraba su hogar lo relajó y puso su mente a trabajar en las tareas de limpieza.

     Tardó un par de horas en dejarlo todo listo y prepararse algo de comida para el mediodía. Sólo cuando hubo acabado con las tareas del hogar más urgentes se fue a su habitación a airearla. En el estrecho pasillo, su mirada se clavó en la puerta del cuarto de Asuka. Notó un bajón súbito cuando recordó que ella no volvería a su vida. Lentamente, con temor, se colocó delante de la puerta de su compañera de batalla y, tras un rato de indecisión, la abrió. No había entrado nunca en aquel cuarto, pues la piloto pelirroja lo limpiaba ella misma. Ella siempre había dicho, con su voz altiva y casi con tono de desprecio, que no quería que "el tonto de Shinji" husmease en sus pertenencias. Pero ella ya no estaba. El chico reconoció varios objetos y ropa que la había visto usar y ponerse hacía apenas unos días, y el recuerdo de su amiga le cerró la garganta, aceleró su respiración y cargó sus ojos y nariz.

     Asuka. Rei. Nerv. De haber podido aferrarse a los mandos de un Eva, habría luchado por cambiar la situación... Pero ya no podría. Nunca más.

     La frustración y la tristeza le cayeron encima con un peso aplastante. La presa cedió. No pudo evitar llorar.

 

* * *

 

     Una hora después, en el hospital del GeoFront, Mari había comido. El menú del día había sido arroz, pescado y verduras, una comida simple y eficaz que había apreciado plenamente después de un día y medio de sueño casi ininterrumpido. Le habían abierto la ventana y el aire del mediodía era de lo más agradable, y aunque su cuerpo le pedía descansar, ella ansiaba salir y subirse al Eva-02. Echaba de menos aquella sensación de poder que le proporcionaba el pilotar semejante coloso y la emoción de luchar contra los Ángeles en combates de los que no se sabía si uno iba a salir vivo. Sin duda la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente era la parte más aburrida y fastidiosa para ella: la convalescencia, pues incluso si se producía un ataque ella no podría participar en la contraofensiva. Esas incursiones enemigas eran para ella momentos de pura emoción, y luchar contra el enemigo era motivo de júbilo.

     Mari estaba pensando en todo ello cuando su teléfono móvil, en la mesilla a su izquierda, trinó con estridencia reclamando su atención. Lo tomó y echó un vistazo al número que la llamaba. Su expresión pasó de ensimismamiento a preocupación y angustia. Descolgó y habló en inglés.

     -¿Dígame? -a su pesar de intentar ocultarlas, sus emociones se manifestaron en aquella palabra.

     -¿Cómo va la misión? -no hubo miramientos en la voz femenina y joven de la interlocutora, en la que se apreciaba un fuerte acento ruso.

     -En pausa. Justificante médico -soltó con rapidez.

     -¿Es grave? -no hubo ni pizca de inquietud, sólo desinterés.

     -No mucho. Viviré -dijo Makinami con cierta picardía.

     -No suenas mal. Tienes una semana para entregar tu informe preliminar.

     -No... No he tenido ocasión aún de entrenar con los pilotos japoneses, los datos serían inconsecuentes -era una excusa barata y Mari lo sabía.

     -Has estado en sus instalaciones, has luchado en uno de sus Evas, has visto a sus pilotos en combate ¿y me dices que los datos serían inconsecuentes? Tienes material de sobra, no desaproveches estos días -su voz fue rígida y precisa, como la información que pedía.

     -Pero...

     -¿Acaso tengo que recordarte qué eres, o tengo que ir en persona a decírtelo a la cara? -por el tono de desprecio, Makinami comprendió "escupírtelo a la cara", y tuvo un escalofrío de puro terror.

     -No -respondió Mari, dócil-, no hace falta.

     -Informe. Una semana. No lo olvides.

     A Mari le colgaron en las narices. Se quedó con el móvil contra la oreja, escuchando el tono constante de la línea cortada, mientras en su mente aún sonaba la voz cortante y glacial de Natasha.


	3. Estío eterno

     La mañana del día siguiente era soleada y agradable. Al igual que ayer, la ciudad seguía en plena actividad a pesar de los eventos de los últimos días, con multitud de gente por las calles yendo a trabajar o a estudiar. Shinji, en su camino habitual al insituto, cruzó una de las calles de su itinerario por la pasarela por donde solía hacerlo, desde la cual pudo ver a Toji y a Kensuke, donde siempre solían esperarlo, hablando entre sí y con aspecto visiblemente preocupados. El que algunas cosas no hubiesen cambiado alivió levemente al joven Ikari. Al bajar las escaleras fue el más aguerrido de sus dos amigos el que se percató primero de la presencia del tercero, al cual saludó con energía.

     -Shinji, ya tardabas en aparecer -dijo Toji Suzuhara ajustando su chaqueta deportiva.

     -Hola chicos -saludó el ex-piloto, con cierta apatía.

     -¡Shinji, estás bien! -exclamó Kensuke Aida-. Después del cuasi-impacto fuimos al hospital a visitaros a Rei y a ti, pero no estábais ninguno de los dos. Me alegra ver que estás bien.

     -Sí, empezábamos a preocuparnos por ti. ¿Dónde has estado?

     -En Nerv... -respondió con timidez Ikari. Habría seguido hablando, pero se retuvo. Le habría dolido hacerlo. No quiso decir más. Sus interlocutores se miraron entre sí, extrañados.

     -Bueno, el caso es que tú estás bien -dijo el adolescente más deportivo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-, y Rei saldrá pronto también del hospital. ¿Verdad que sí? -pero Shinji apartó la mirada.

     -Rei no... -su expresión de dolor y enfado hacían del joven Ikari un libro abierto-. Rei no va a volver -un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los tres.

     -Bueno -dijo Kensuke-, salió la unidad 02 a luchar. ¿Asuka ha vuelto de las pruebas con la nueva unidad? -Shinji se mantuvo callado, apretando con fueza sus puños y sus dientes.

     -¿Shinji? -preguntó extrañado Toji.

     -¡Asuka no ha vuelto ni va a volver, y Rei tampoco! -alzó la voz, provocando miradas de sorpresa a su alrededor que se fijaron momentáneamente en él-. ¡Así que dejad de preguntar por ellas!

     -Shinji, perdón, no... -Aida no sabía qué palabras usar. Ni él ni Suzuhara habían visto a Shinji así en mucho tiempo-. No sabíamos que lo hubieses pasado tan mal. ¿Estás bien?

     -No -dijo tras un momento el hijo del comandante, y pensar en su padre sólo le hizo enfadarse un poco más-. Además, ya no... Ya no soy piloto -confesó bajando la cabeza.

     Kensuke y Toji se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

     -Bueno ¿y qué? -dijo con un poco de arrogancia el más aguerrido de los tres, iniciando la marcha-. Como sigas así vamos a llegar tarde a clase, y ya te has saltado el día de ayer.

     -Sí, es cierto -el más intelectual empezó a desfilar también, forzando a Ikari a mantener el ritmo de los otros dos chicos-, no querrás llegar tarde ahora que vuelves. Además, te tengo que pasar los apuntes.

     La sorpresa que le causó ver que sus amigos no le trataban de forma diferente disipó un poco su enfado, pero no lo suficiente. Seguía dolido, herido más bien, y no era algo que fuera a cambiar con facilidad. Le estaba agradecido a sus amigos que lo tratasen como siempre, pero la verdad era que Toji y Kensuke no sabían qué hacer excepto comportarse como lo habían hecho siempre. No sabían cómo consolar a Shinji, nunca habían sabido cómo hacerlo, pero esperaban que su apoyo y sus ánimos le ayudasen de alguna manera. Sin embargo los ánimos previos a una batalla contra un Ángel eran una cosa, pero los ánimos para superar la pérdida de un ser querido era algo que los abrumaba a los tres. Pasaron el resto del camino al instituto sin hablar en ningún momento de estos problemas, y evitaron hacer más menciones al incidente que casi había asolado la ciudad, discutiendo en su lugar sobre trivialidades o alguna de sus otras pasiones, como el deporte o las maquetas militares. A pesar de ello y de que Shinji agradecía el sentimiento de normalidad, el dolor seguía ahí.

 

     Misato tampoco había sabido aliviarlo. Aquella mañana le había dedicado palabras de ánimo, confianza y seguridad, pero no parecían haber surtido efecto en el joven. Cuidar de un chico que estaba a punto de entrar de lleno en la adolescencia era un reto difícil, que a veces sentía que la sobrepasaba. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que el proceso estaba por lo menos bien encauzado: Shinji no había vuelto a huir. En su lugar, se había preparado como si de un día normal se tratase, hasta el punto en que había hecho la comida de los dos. No la había probado aún, pero no había por qué inquietarse en ese sentido, el chico era buen cocinero, y el que volviese a aquellos detalles que tan bien se le daban era esperanzador.

     Saltó una alarma en su mente cuando la doctora Akagi entró en la sala en la que se encontraba, la de monitorización de los Evas, y la miró con recelo. Akagi mantuvo su expresión desinteresada, como si su amiga no le importase lo más mínimo, y se dirigió directamente a las pantallas. Múltiples histogramas, números, grafos y figuras bi y tridimensionales ocupaban los monitores. En uno de ellos iban pasando las imágenes en vivo del Eva-01, que yacía inerte en su estructura de contención. Aquellos enormes espacios y recursos dedicados a una unidad que no se iba a utilizar más eran los caprichos más grandes que Gendo había tenido hasta la fecha, pero como habían llegado en forma de orden oficial ni siquiera Misato había podido contradecirlos. La lanza de Cassius seguía atravesando el cuerpo del Evangelion y como medida adicional, una ingente cantidad de columnas negras, grabadas con glifos que latían de rojo en todas sus superficies, mantenían aprisionado al coloso en una extraña estructura basáltica. Una de las inusuales pantallas parecía medir la integridad de cada uno de los gigantescos barrotes. Tres operarios vigilaban las pantallas, listos para activar las contramedidas necesarias ante el menor cambio. Uno de ellos le dio un informe con las palabras "alto secreto" escritas en grande a la doctora, que estuvo leyendo durante varios minutos.

     -¿Alguna novedad desde que se acabaron de tomar los datos para el informe? -inquirió Ritsuko.

     -La tendencia descrita se repite, sin embargo el segundo patrón de ondas ha ido perdiendo intensidad muy poco a poco, pero con regularidad.

     -¿La actividad sigue siendo esporádica?

     -Afirmativo, pero los dos patrones siguen yendo a la par. Si uno emite, el otro no tarda en contestar.

     -Ya que ellos no me han dejado leer el informe -interrumpió Misato, molesta- ¿te importaría explicármelo?

     La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse, y entró Gendo con su habitual cara de malos amigos.

     -Informe, doctora Akagi -ordenó con su característica voz grave el recién llegado.

     -Rei vive -respondió con confianza Ritsuko mientras le tendía a cada uno de sus interlocutores una copia del informe-. El núcleo del Eva-01 ha estado emitiendo usando su patrón de ondas cerebrales, así que de momento sigue ahí dentro. Además, da la impresión de que está teniendo conversaciones con el huésped.

     -¿Cómo sabe que la asimilación no se ha completado? -preguntó Ikari.

     -Los dos patrones de ondas son muy parecidos, cierto, pero siguen siendo suficientemente diferentes como para distinguirlos el uno del otro. Además, exhiben comportamientos diferentes.

     -Pero aunque Rei siga en el núcleo -observó Misato, que tenía ciertas dificultades en sujetar el informe y pasar las páginas con una sola mano-, sigue siendo como LCL. ¿Tenemos alguna forma de traerla de vuelta?

     -No podemos forzarla a volver -dijo la doctora Akagi-, y si pasa demasiado tiempo sospecho que el huésped la acabará asimilando por completo. No son tan diferentes, al fin y al cabo.

     -¿Qué opciones tenemos? -inquirió el comandante.

     -Se me ocurre -aventuró Ritsuko- que podríamos emitir ondas con el patrón de Rei al núcleo en sus momentos de actividad. Quizás eso estimule su consciencia y la ayude a darse cuenta de su situación. Llegados a ese punto, con desear salir debería ser capaz de hacerlo.

     -¿Sólo tienes cuarenta y ocho horas de datos y ya has logrado obtener toda esta información? -Misato estaba asombrada hasta el punto en que no era capaz de creer lo que veía, al igual que admirativa de lo que había logrado su amiga.

     -No es la primera vez que intentamos sacar a alguien de un núcleo -respondió la científica en jefe.

     -Y si lo logramos será la primera vez que tengamos éxito en ello -recalcó Gendo, con una serenidad casi apática.

     -¿Es nuestra única opción? -preguntó la coronel, que no había salido todavía de su asombro.

     -Es la única que ha dado resultados positivos en el pasado -indicó la directora científica.

     -Hágalo -ordenó Gendo- y no se limite a los momentos de actividad del núcleo, aplíquelo también durante los de reposo.

     -Suponiendo que lográsemos traer de vuelta a Rei... ¿Seguiría siendo ella misma? -la pregunta que hacía Misato era tanto una reflexión en voz alta como una pregunta a los presentes-. El huésped del núcleo es un Ángel. ¿No implica eso que Rei podría ser infectada o corrompida por la exposición? Nos estaríamos arriesgando a tener un accidente como el que acabamos de sufrir con Asuka -los operarios de Nerv se miraron entre sí con incredulidad ante las palabras de la coronel.

     -Eso... No es... -Ritsuko, preocupada, no supo si seguir y miró al comandante desesperada.

     -No es importante ahora mismo -retomó Gendo, tan sereno e inmutable como de costumbre-, esas cuestiones se verán cuando la hayamos sacado del núcleo. Hasta enconces la prioridad está en su extracción. Procedan con ella de inmediato.

     -Sí señor -la respuesta la dieron todos los demás, pero lograron darla al unísono, como un solo hombre.

     -Doctora Akagi, acompáñeme a mi despacho -dijo el comandante-, tenemos asuntos urgentes que discutir.

     Misato se quedó en la sala dirigiendo las operaciones. Su amiga le dedicó una mirada de culpabilidad mientras salía.

 

     -¿No lo sabe? -resumió escuetamente la doctora, visiblemente preocupada y sorprendida.

     Ritsuko había abordado a Gendo nada más cerrar la puerta de la oficina. Ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a sentarse, aunque ella no lo necesitaba. Fuyutsuki no estaba presente.

     -La coronel Katsuragi no está al corriente de la naturaleza de los huéspedes de los núcleos, como la gran mayoría del personal de Nerv. Es un secreto del que sólo la división científica, Fuyutsuki y yo mismo estamos al tanto -explicó el comandante, que de camino a su silla se paró junto a su mesa.

     -Entiendo que no haga falta decírselo a toda la organización pero ¿ocultárselo a una oficial al mando? ¡Es una irresponsabilidad!

     -La capacidad de juicio de la coronel se habría visto ofuscada por esta información. Probablemente hasta el punto de no haber aceptado su cargo, o aceptarlo para sabotearnos. Permitirlo habría sido una irresponsabilidad -el comandante sonó severo dentro de su serenidad.

     -¡Pero no podemos dejarla en la ignorancia!

     -¿Por qué?

     -¡Por...! ¡Porque es una cuestión ética! ¡Tiene derecho a saberlo! -la indignación de la doctora relució con fuerza.

     -Esa cuestión ética habría impedido la creación misma de los Evangelion y por ende asegurado la extinción de nuestra especie -Gendo se fue acercando a ella, lentamente, pero con paso seguro y decidido. Su voz estaba encandilando a la mujer de cabello rubio.

     -Pero...

     -Doctora Akagi, usted conoce mejor que nadie a la coronel Katsuragi. ¿Acaso lo que digo es falso? ¿Acaso su reacción habría sido diferente? -la doctora creyó reconocer matices en la entonación de Gendo: compasión, empatía, suavidad.

     -No... No, no habría sido diferente. -la doctora tuvo que reconocer que Ikari tenía razón y se mordió el labio inferior. Se estaba quedando sin argumentos y sin palabras.

     -¿Entonces debo hacer algo para cambiar la situación, Ritsuko?

     El comandante se puso a su lado y se quitó las gafas, mostrando unos ojos que para ella estaban llenos de compasión y ternura y que se centraron con intensidad en los de ella. A la directora científica no le quedó otra mas que girar la cabeza, intentando evitar la magnética mirada de aquel hombre. Gendo, simplemente, usó las yemas de sus dedos índice y corazón, en un gesto delicado y amable aunque posesivo, para orientar la cara de la doctora hacia la suya. Ella quedó completamente desarmada y se rindió ante él. La besó con pasión, y ella se abandonó en su fuerte abrazo.

 

* * *

 

     Rei no sabía dónde estaba. Algunos habrían dicho que estaba en una inmensa oscuridad. Otros, en una infinita blancura. El color o la luz importaban poco, pues en realidad carecía de capacidad de visión, por lo que el aspecto de aquello que había a su alrededor no importaba. Tampoco había sonidos, ni olores ni objetos que tocar. Lo único que sabía era que vivía. De lo contrario ¿cómo es que podía pensar? La joven se dio cuenta de que, aunque sus sentidos no funcionaban como lo habían hecho hasta hacía poco, sí era capaz de percibir. Percibía un espacio en el cual estaba confinada, y percibía también que no lo ocupaba entero pues era capaz, de alguna manera, de desplazarse por aquel espacio. Podía hacerlo con rapidez o con lentitud, pero parecía que todos los sitios estaban a su alcance.

     No tardó en percibir un pensamiento que le preguntaba quién era. Rei lo identificó como suyo y pensó en quién era ella. Ella era Rei Ayanami, la piloto del Evangelion unidad 00, la protegida del comandante Ikari, y la amiga de Shinji Ikari. Hubo un pensamiento que se centró en Shinji, en un Shinji pequeño, de un par de años de edad. Rei pensó en el Shinji que había conocido, un Shinji de doce o trece años, amable, simpático, atento, reconfortante, cálido... Pensó en su rostro sonriente, que resumía tan bien lo que sentía por él. Aquella sucesión de pensamientos se iba pausando y retomando de forma esporádica, a veces al cabo de unas horas, a veces al cabo de varios días.

     En aquel extraño lugar, sin embargo, no había forma de medir el paso del tiempo.

 

* * *

 

     Kaworu Nagisa había escrito su nombre y apellido en la pizarra de clase. "Es un placer conoceros, espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo regalando a su público una de sus alegres y randiantes sonrisas. Los chicos quedaron impresionados y las chicas encandiladas. Enseguida las voces femeninas empezaron a preguntarle sobre sus gustos y aficiones, hasta el punto de que el profesor tuvo que poner orden. A la hora de comer fueron muchas las que se acercaron a proponerle pasar el rato juntos, y todas se indignaron cuando supieron que no había traido comida, ofreciéndole compartir lo que tenían sin importar la cantidad. Kaworu no tuvo problemas en conservar su caballerosidad a la hora de rechazarlas, aunque sólo tras pasar un largo rato con ellas. Logró convencerlas finalmente de que les dedicaría más tiempo más adelante, y fue entonces cuando pudo actuar según sus propios impulsos. acercándose a Shinji que comía en compañía de sus dos amigos. La repentina e inesperada presencia del chico nuevo sobresaltó un poco a Toji y a Kensuke, pero el joven Ikari sólo se inmutó cuando escuchó su nombre.

     -Eres Shinji Ikari ¿verdad? -preguntó el nuevo alumno.

     -¿Eh? Sí -respondió ligeramente ensimismado el interpelado, que constató con sorpresa que el chico nuevo le resultaba familiar.

     -Me llamo Kaworu Nagisa, aunque supongo que ya lo sabías -continuó el chico de cabello plateado, sonriendo ligera y sinceramente-. Tengo entendido que eres el piloto de la unidad 01.

     -¡Así es, colega! -Suzuhara saltó cual resorte ante la mención del estatus de piloto de su amigo, figurada y literalmente- ¡Este chico que ves aquí ha arriesgado su vida para proteger a la humanidad varias veces, así que más te vale estarle agradecido! ¿Te enteras?

     -Las hazañas de Shinji son impresionantes -recalcó Aida, motivado por el compañerismo feroz de su amigo-. ¡Una vez detuvo con las manos un Ángel que caía del espacio, que iba a impactar contra la Tierra!

     -Me lo creo -dijo Nagisa, feliz y sonriente al ver que los amigos de Shinji seguían apoyándole-. Soy el piloto de la unidad 06, tuvimos un... "Encuentro" accidenteado hace unos días.

     -¡¿Eres piloto?! -exclamó Toji.

     -¡¿La unidad cero seis?! -exclamó Kensuke- ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado con las unidades tres, cuatro y cinco?!

     -Espero -continuó el recién llegado- que no me guardes rencor por ello.

     La respuesta de Shinji tardó en llegar.

     -No -acabó respondiendo por fin Ikari, receloso, pues no le gustaba rememorar que había perdido su sitio en la organización.

     -En tal caso -continuó el chico de cabello plateado- ¿me dejarías ser tu amigo?

     Shinji se quedó sin habla. Siempre había tenido pocos amigos, a veces ninguno, pero sabía que ese tipo de acercamiento no era normal. La pregunta lo pilló tan desprevenido que en vez de responder se limitó a mirar con cara de asombro a Kaworu. Sus dos amigos sin embargo sí tenían cosas que decir.

     -¡Espera un momento! -interrumpió Kensuke-. ¿Qué hay de las unidades tres, cuatro y cinco?

     -Secreto militar -Nagisa se negó a dar detalles mientras sonreía-. Sólo te puedo decir que si tenías intención de verlas te será imposible.

     -¿Y por qué tú puedes ser piloto nada más llegar? -Toji estaba muy indignado- ¿Qué clase de enchufe es ése?

     -Yo lo llamaría discriminación positiva -respondió el chico de ojos rojos.

     -¡¿Discriminación positiva?! ¡Te voy a dar yo discriminación positiva!

     Suzuhara se encaró al chico nuevo, poniéndose tan cerca que sus caras sólo estaban a unos centímetros la una de la otra, contrastando la crispación de uno con la tranquilidad del otro. Los demás alumnos ya estaban cuchicheando sobre lo violento del deportista y lo atrevido y valiente del nuevo ídolo del instituto. Nagisa ni siquiera había parpadeado cuando Toji se plantó ante él, y su sonrisa seguía intacta, perfecta.

     -El único aquí que ha tenido enchufe ha sido Shinij, y me parece que no le ha gustado ¿verdad? -Kaworu dirigió sus palabras al ex-piloto intentando transmitirle confianza y tranquilidad, buscando una confirmación a su afirmación mientras mantenía el duelo de miradas. Shinji vio algo en él que le resultó familiar y reconfortante.

     -¿Y cómo es la unidad 06? -preguntó Kensuke.

     -Es azul claro -en la respuesta del chico pálido sí que hubo esta vez un poco de sorna.

     -Encima listillo. ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez? -Toji quería borrar de la cara la sonrisa del chico nuevo, que le parecía insoportable. Agarró con sus manos el cuello de la camisa de su nuevo enemigo, casi levantándolo del suelo, pero Nagisa no se inmutó.

     -Nagisa -empezó Shinji, que había tenido tiempo de pensar una respuesta, con un toque de timidez-, las amistades no funcionan así. La amistad es algo más natural. Nace de la compañía y del compañerismo. Querer ser amigos como lo pides tú es... Infantil -no había ningún tipo de reproche o acusación en las palabras del ex-piloto, sino la sinceridad de alguien que enuncia hechos.

     -¡Eso! ¡Ya le has oído! -se justificó Suzuhara, soltando con ímpetu a su oponente- ¡Eres muy infantil!

     -Pensé que aún éramos niños -opinó Kaworu, con media sonrisa.

     -¡Pero no tan críos! -Toji estaba empezando a perder los estribos. Hubo un tenso momento de silencio.

     -Muy bien -dijo el joven de cabello plateado-, volveré más tarde -y se marchó del aula.

     -¿Pero quién se ha creído que es el jeta ése? -Toji estaba de un humor de perros-. Encima lo primero que hace es restregarnos que él es piloto y nosotros no.

     -Seguro que sabe qué le ha pasado a las otras unidades -dijo Kensuke, más para sí mismo-. Secreto militar...

     "No parece mala persona" pensó Shinji, al margen de lo que sus amigos opinaban de Kaworu. La discusión sobre el chico nuevo les duró un poco más, pero no tardaron en irse por las ramas y cambiar de tema.

 

     Llegada la tarde, Shinji no quiso marcharse con sus amigos. En su lugar, se quedó en pie ante el pupitre que usaba Rei, pensativo, como si ella aún estuviera allí. Como si estuviese allí para recordarle que lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido. A su espalda quedaba el frente de la clase, donde estaba el pupitre de Asuka. También era capaz de sentir su presencia. Ella lo habría llamado tonto o idiota, y le habría recordado que no había sido capaz de salvarla del Eva-03. Shinji habría buscado una excusa en el hecho en que su padre activó el piloto automático, pero sabía que no era cierto. Su visión de Asuka le recordó que el problema no era que no hubiese sido capaz de salvarla, sino que ni siquiera lo había intentado. En vez de luchar e intentar extraer la cápsula del piloto, el chico se había negado a actuar. Había decidido no ayudarla, lo cual era peor que intentarlo y fallar. En aquella ocasión, había huido. Fue el recuerdo de Rei el que le hizo darse cuenta de que había cambiado: cuando la unidad 00 fue devorada por aquel Ángel, Shinji sí había actuado, sí había luchado, y había hecho todo lo posible por salvarla. La había tenido entre sus brazos... Y la había perdido enseguida. Era muy desalentador: Rei le recordaba que tenía que seguir luchando pese a todo y Asuka le recordaba que hacerlo implicaba fracasar. El joven Ikari pasó un rato en compañía de aquellos fantasmas que no dejaban de atormentarlo, pero no tuvo la paciencia para soportarlo mucho tiempo. Acabó abandonando el aula.

     Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vacío del instituto se percató de que oía una música pausada y delicada. Agudizó su oído y siguió aquellas inesperadas pistas sonoras a la planta superior, donde descubrió que el sonido venía de la sala de música. En aquella sala diáfana y bien iluminada reinaba un piano de concierto negro como la noche, al cual estaba sentado Kaworu. Sus dedos de porcelana no tocaban las teclas, sino que las acariciaban con una destreza y soltura inigualables, reproduciendo con maestría Clair de Lune, de Claude Debussy. Cuerpo y alma se habían sincronizado al son de la cristalina melodía, con el torso casi inmóvil y declamando pasión a través de sus manos, como si lograr aquel resultado tan emotivo no requiriese de ningún esfuerzo. Era hermoso y harmonioso ver tal habilidad y delicadeza emerger de alguien de aspecto tan frágil y etéreo. Shinji había quedado completamente embelesado, tanto por los movimientos del chico nuevo como por la música que estaba manifestando.

     La relación que el joven Ikari había tenido con aquel arte no había sido muy agradable. Antes de llegar a Tokio-3 se había visto obligado a aprender a tocar el violonchelo por orden de su tutor, lo cual le había enseñado solfeo, acordes, teoría de la música y tantas cosas más. Había practicado mucho, sobre todo por su cuenta, y tenía bastante soltura con el instrumento, pero nunca había quedado del todo satisfecho. El violonchelo le recordaba los años de asusencia de su padre, años que no habían sido felices ni mucho menos, pero en los cuales había desarrollado su apreciación por la música. De haber podido, se habría llevado consigo aquel instrumento a Tokio-3, pero era un bulto demasiado voluminoso para haber hecho todo aquel trayecto con él.

     Sin embargo, ahora tenía ante sí una sala entera con numerosos instrumentos musicales: maderas, metales y cuerdas por igual (amablemente subvencionadas por una ayuda del gobierno), en la cual no se atrevía a entrar. Lo que estaba presenciando era un momento casi íntimo entre Kaworu y el piano, y no creía tener el permiso para interrumpir semejante ritual. Esperó pacientemente, disfrutando de la pieza hasta que el intérprete finalizó aquel íntimo contierto. Nagisa retiró las manos de las teclas, momento que aprovechó Ikari para iniciar su regreso a casa. Antes de haber podido mover un músculo, Nagisa giró su cuerpo a un lado que complementó con un giro de cabeza, permitiéndole ver lo que había tras de sí. Lo primero de lo que se percató Shinji fue que el chico nuevo estaba sereno y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en cuanto el piloto de la unidad 06 los abrió y fue consciente de su inesperado invitado sonrió con ternura para su espectador. No parecía ni sorprendido ni molesto, más bien daba la impresión de que Kaworu había estado esperando al chico, como si quisiera invitarlo, pero el joven Ikari sí que estaba sorprendido y, sobre todo, avergonzado. El mirón se marchó a paso ligero sin echar la vista atrás, mientras aquel joven de piel clara, cabello plateado y rubíes por ojos se estiraba cual felino, seguro de que aquel no sería su único encuentro en la acogedora y luminosa sala de música.

 


	4. Nuevas relaciones

En el interior de la cabina del Eva 06, Kaworu estaba dejando su mente en blanco. Sus pensamientos, generalmente centrados en sus compañeros humanos, iban abandonando su cabeza, uno por uno. La Tierra, el mundo en el que ahora habitaba y se había comprometido a proteger, era un majestuoso e ínfimo cuerpo celeste lleno de vida, un oasis en medio de aquel desierto de vacío que era el espacio. Toda la vida del planeta era especial y extraña, con seres muy diferentes en formas y tamaños, y todas ellas luchando por sobrevivir. No era extraño que los Ángeles hubiesen pasado a formar parte de aquel ecosistema, aunque el motivo de su presencia fuese reunirse con Lilith. Nagisa dejó de aferrarse a aquella línea de pensamiento.

     Japón, el país en el que ahora vivía, era una nación insular, nacida de la actividad volcánica del planeta a nivel geológico, surgida de la unión de territorios feudales enfrentados entre sí a nivel político. Era aquella naturaleza aislada la que había marcado las islas de principio a fin, pues había influenciado su forma de ser. Combinado con la falta de grandes yacimientos de metales, la revolución industrial había llegado del exterior a golpe de cañón con la apertura forzosa de sus puertos. Aquel golpe al orgullo nacional no había sino ayudado a que años después se hubiesen aliado con el Tercer Reich durante la segunda Guerra Mundial e iniciado una expansión sangrienta por China, Korea y el Pacífico, que fue detenida por los estadounidenses y aplastada por la desproporcionada fuerza de las bombas atómicas. De aquella derrota sin embargo había nacido una de sus épocas más gloriosas, principalmente con el florecer de su esplendor tecnológico, hasta el punto en que tanto antes como después del Segundo Impacto dominaban la informática y la robótica como ningún otro país. No en vano había sido Japón la primera nación en crear un Eva. Además, el aislacionismo no había sido fuente sólo de males, ya que la cultura que lo caracteriza había sido una evolución endémica de lo que trajeron las poblaciones chinas al instalarse en el archipiélago. Hoy el País del Sol Naciente era un gigante tecnológico y el hogar de la piedra angular en la defensa del planeta. Kaworu soltó aquella línea de pensamiento y aligeró su mente.

     Nerv, la última línea de defensa de la humanidad, una organización de la que ahora formaba parte. Era increíble ver a los centenares de hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en la base desempeñar sus tareas y contribuir al esfuerzo, cada uno en su puesto concreto y con sus propias especializaciones. Su diligencia era encomiable ante lo que era la promesa de un futuro incierto, donde cualquier error podía desembocar en el fin de la humanidad. A pesar de todo, aquel amalgama de insignificantes formas de vida seguía adelante, y con razón, pues habían sido capaces de defenderse y podían seguir haciéndolo. En ese sentido, Kaworu había visto en la coronel Katsuragi a una mujer más que competente al mando, y por lo que había aprendido de ella se trataba de una oficial con una capacidad de toma de decisiones superior. No podía apreciar al comandante Ikari de la misma manera: aquel hombre había mostrado poco interés en su presencia y no parecía especialmente contento de tener cerca al nuevo piloto. Nagisa sabía que había algo más. Sospechaba que Gendo ocultaba algo, algo profundo, doloroso, decisivo. No había persona humana que se comportase de aquella manera tan distanciada sin un motivo de peso, pero no tenía forma de abordarlo e investigarlo con él directamente. El comandante Ikari era sin duda alguna un acertijo, envuelto en un misterio, dentro de un enigma. Completamente indescifrable. Kaworu soltó lastre de  nuevo, dejando que esos pensamientos se hundieran mientras él ascendía, ligero.

     Shinji Ikari. El hijo del comandante. El piloto de la unidad 01. Si el piloto de la unidad 06 tenía un objetivo, era él. Tenía que estar con él. No era una necesidad obsesiva o algo que lo intranquilizase, era simplemente una certeza. Iban a estar juntos, iban a compartir momentos, iban a vivir experiencias en compañía el uno del otro, pero no podía esperar a que el destino se tomase su tiempo para realizarlo, tenía que trabajar en ello desde el primer momento. Por eso había abordado a Shinji a la hora de comer con una pregunta tan infantil. Por eso había intentado llamar su atención. El nuevo piloto no estaba preocupado, sabía que todo ello daría sus frutos siempre y cuando no lo descuidase. Tenía que ser constante y paciente, y obtendría resultados. Abandonó este pensamiento a su suerte y liberó su mente por completo.

 

     Libre de peso inútil, la conciencia de Kaworu emergió del océano de su mente, flotando en la superficie, a contemplar el límpido, infinito y vacío cielo azul que se abría sobre él. Su cuerpo se encontraba dentro de la cápsula de la unidad 06, pero su mente había hecho abstracción de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Con los ojos cerrados y el tacto atenuado por el traje de piloto, se estaba centrando únicamente en percibir su propio cuerpo. Sus pies, pequeños, enormes, habían dejado de notar el metal liso de la cabina bajo ellos, habían dejado de notar el metal liso del suelo de la cámara de contención bajo ellos. Sus piernas, no las estaba usando, sí las estaba usando, y yacían sobre el espacio previsto para las mismas en su asiento, y lo mantenían en pie en la cámara de supervisión. Sus brazos, pequeños y poco musculosos, enormes y capaces de derribar edificios. Su torso, con el latido de su corazón, con el núcleo en él. Su cabeza, con el cabello flotando en el LCL, en un casco que le impedía exponerla al exterior.

     Kaworu percibía su cuerpo humano y el cuerpo de su Evangelion con total claridad, como si ambos fuesen el suyo propio. Sentía sin problemas todos sus miembros, con la certeza de que podía moverlos independientemente entre sí. No le hacía falta probarlo, ya lo había hecho al descender sobre la Tierra y el resultado había sido evidente. Era cierto que emular las acciones de su cuerpo externo con su cuerpo interno daba resultados flagrantemente superiores, pero ahora no necesitaba moverlo sino percibirlo. Estaba ya completamente acostumbrado a ello, como si en vez de ser un vehículo andrógino pilotado fuese realmente un segundo cuerpo que respondiese a su voluntad.

     Decidió ir un paso más allá. Siempre que había sido consciente del gólem que manejaba había sentido algo especial, algo que se comportaba de forma única: el núcleo. Situado en el centro del pecho, su presencia irradiaba energía que no le costaba percibir, pero a la cual no tenía acceso. Con cuidado y despacio, Kaworu centró su mente en el núcleo. Le dio la impresión de que se acercaba al mismo lentamente, con cuidado, con precaución, con tremenda delicadeza. Se sentía como si tuviese delante aquella esfera roja, llena de un líquido misterioso que no dejaba de formar fluctuaciones, remolinos y corrientes en todo él, visibles desde la superficie, que no cesaban de cambiar ni de mantenerse en actividad. Parecía un planeta en miniatura. Nagisa se acercó y, a medida que lo hacía, la sensación de energía que provenía del ente carmesí se intensificó hasta que su mente comprendió aquello que le parecía tener delante. Podía sentir que con sólo tocarlo, el núcleo lo reclamaría y lo absorbería, pero a cambio adquiriría un poder descomunal.

     Una preocupación vino a alterar la paz de mente que había logrado: ¿sería capaz de controlarse a sí mismo con todo ese poder? No se atrevió a tentar a la suerte. Se había acercado al núcleo y no necesitaba ponerse a prueba, sólo necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo cuáles eran sus límites. Trabajar en ellos era algo que requeriría de toda su concentración y aunque no era mal momento para ponerse a ello, no era lo que le habían pedido. Se relajó y dejó ir el núcleo, alejándose del mismo.

 

     Desde la sala de monitorización, los científicos de Nerv junto con Misato y Ritsuko observaban asombrados las lecturas que mostraban las pantallas. Normalmente un piloto en pruebas demostraba una tasa de sincronización inicial entre el veinte y el cincuenta por ciento, y el traje así como el dispositivo de la cabeza podían mejorarla considerablemente. Las tasas de sincronización de un piloto experimentado se encontraban generalmente entre sesenta y ochenta por ciento. Sólo en  ocasiones muy particulares se habían registrado valores mayores. El caso del chico nuevo era espectacular. Kaworu, ciertamente, no era un piloto novel pues había manejado al coloso sin problemas al descender sobre la Tierra, pero por mucho entrenamiento que hubiese recibido, los operarios de Nerv no eran capaces de interpretar lo que veían en la pantalla. La tasa de sincronización del nuevo piloto había crecido con velocidad hasta alcanzar la marca del 90%, donde su subida había sido progresiva y lenta, pero constante. Ahora había alcanzado el 97,8% y se había detenido, más sorprendente aún era que en ese punto la medida era totalmente estable. Era normal, incluso en las pruebas, que hubiese una oscilación de entre uno y cuatro por ciento, dependiendo del piloto. En el caso de Nagisa, no se registraba fluctuación de ningún tipo, ni siquiera una mínima oscilación. El nivel marcado era estable y absoluto. Sólo se podía interpretar que Kaworu estaba a punto de ser uno mentalmente con el Eva.

     Misato había visto muchas cosas extrañas en los últimos días, y aquella ya era la guinda sobre el pastel. No era posible que un piloto humano pudiese alcanzar esos niveles. Aquel chico era una anomalía, ergo había que confirmar que los valores que se observaban eran anómalos para no descartarlos. Revisaron primero los sistemas con las mediciones y valores de calibrado, pero no había ningún fallo por ese lado. El informe sobre el chico que le habían hecho llegar no incluía el detalle de los ratios de sincronización, más bien faltaba por lo menos tres cuartas partes de lo que normalmente estaría escrito, con la información expresamente ocultada por gruesas líneas de tinta negra. Katsuragi no vio otra mas que hablar directamente con el piloto.

     -Nagisa -dijo ella por el micrófono-, parece que se te da bastante bien la sincronización.

     -Gracias coronel -respondió el nuevo piloto, halagado-, aunque no es sólo mérito mío. La unidad 06 posee también avances en la tecnología de sincronización.

     -No veo en el informe sobre tí los valores habituales de tus pruebas.

     -¿No están? -parecía genuinamente extrañado- Suelo obtener marcas entre el noventa y cinco y el cien por cien.

     -Y lo sigues logrando -le confirmó la oficial mientras iba apuntando estos detalles en los escasos espacios en blanco del informe-, noventa y siete coma ocho por ciento. ¿Has conseguido siempre marcas tan elevadas?

     -Sólo han sido menores cuando lo he deseado -anunció Kaworu, dejando extrañados a los que lo podían escuchar.

     -¿Podrías explicármelo?

     -Por supuesto: puedo alterar mi ratio de sincronización a voluntad -aclaró el nuevo piloto. Ante semejante afirmación, los técnicos de Nerv se mriraron entre sí extrañados.

     -¿Nos lo podrías demostrar?

     La tasa de sincronización bajó bruscamente y se detuvo en la marca del ochenta y dos por ciento, volviendo a caer poco después al sesenta y cinco donde permaneció inmóvil.

     -Sé que he bajado mi sincronización en dos pasos -explicó el joven- porque he dejado de sentir ciertas partes del Eva. Según me han dicho son cambios bruscos, pero para poder notar la diferencia necesito llegar a esos puntos en los que dejo de percibir con claridad al Eva.

     -¿Es éste el valor más bajo que has logrado alcanzar? -preguntó Misato mientras apuntaba tan rápido como podía los detalles de lo que acababa de presenciar, lo cual con un brazo escayolado no era evidente.

     La sincronización volvió a bajar, esta vez al cincuenta y cuatro por ciento.

     -En esta situación me cuesta mover un poco el Eva, pero aún tengo suficiente control como para levantar un campo AT. Si lo bajo más no creo que pueda moverme con soltura para un combate, y no sé lo difícil que sería levantar las barreras defensivas.

     Aquella información era de lo más valiosa. Kaworu estaba resultado ser un piloto muy habilidoso y con una soltura sobrenatural para un chico de su edad, o al menos era la impresión que estaba dando. En las pruebas de combate se movía con rapidez, agilidad y soltura, usando su entorno para ocultarse e intentar engañar a los Ángeles virtuales sobre su posición. Su precisión era sorprendentemente alta y su velocidad de reacción especialmente elevada. Su capacidad de resolución de problemas tambíen era alta, incluso para un chico de su edad. No hubo prueba que no  superase con soltura. El nuevo piloto recibió a su paso por las instalaciones muchas muestras de confianza y aprecio por parte del personal que, en vistas a estos resultado preliminares, se tomó su llegada como un augurio de esperanza y futuras victorias contra los Ángeles. Aquel niño sabía encontrar además una frase amable que decir a cada persona que le hablaba y siempre con una sonrisa.

 

     En una de las salas de monitorización, Misato y Ritsuko se habían quedado a solas, rodeadas de monitores en los que se podían ver todos los resultados de las pruebas del día. Los muros donde no había pantallas estaban pintados de negro, absorbiendo las luces de colores y dejando a las dos mujeres iluminadas con formas, figuras y tonos irreales. Un leve zumbido constante provenía de la acumulación del equipo informático anticuado presente. La coronel Katsuragi y la doctora Akagi estaban acabando de apuntar los detalles de las pruebas en sus respectivos informes.

     -Voy a pedirle al comandante Ikari autorización para investigar el Eva 06 -anunció Ritsuko-. Aplicando ingeniería inversa podríamos encontrar avances que aplicar a nuestros modelos.

     -¿Crees que es posible? Crear un Evangelion es una operación delicada. "Desmontar" uno es... Prácticamente cirugía de alto nivel.

     -Este modelo no necesita alimentación externa, quizás de una forma diferente a las que ya hemos probado. Necesitamos saber cómo lo hace. Quizás confirme que lo que ya queríamos probar era acertado, o quizás nos enseñe algo completamente nuevo -explicó la doctora Akagi con una pizca de emoción. Los que la conocían sabían que se ponía así cuando una novedad despertaba todo su interés y su pasión-. En cuanto al proceso para lograrlo... No será fácil, eso es cierto, pero siendo un Eva debería seguir los estándares establecidos. Con comprobar qué elementos hay en esta unidad que no se corresponden a los que estamos acostumbrados podremos ir directos al grano y examinar esas nuevas partes.

     -¿Has recibido el informe de esta nueva unidad?

     -Aún no... Lo cual es francamente extraño -admitió la doctora.

     -Entonces no te esperes un informe detallado. Si te dan uno como el que he recibido yo del nuevo piloto, vas a tener que escanear tú misma la nueva unidad entera.

     -¿Cómo es el informe que te han dado?

     -Está tan censurado que parece que se han molestado más en ocultar información que en apuntarla. Falta todo: fecha y lugar de nacimiento, nombre y apellidos de sus padres, proceso de selección, resultados de las pruebas, horas de vuelo... Sólo se indica que se llama Kaworu Nagisa, que tiene quince años y que es japonés. El resto está cubierto de negro.

     -Es anormal -dijo la científica, bajando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

     -Tan anormal que estoy dispuesta a creerme que dicen que es japonés sólo para facilitar su estancia en Nerv. Dime ¿sabes algo de este nuevo piloto?

     Ambas habían dejado de escribir y el leve zumbido de fondo se hizo ensordecedor. Misato miraba directamente a los ojos de su amiga.

     -No -respondió con rapidez la mujer de cabello rubio-, no sé nada sobre él.

     El silencio persistió durante un momento más. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la sien de Akagi. No levantó la mirada, pues podía sentir que Misato la observaba con severidad, intentando discernir alguna prueba que indicase si le mentía o no. En realidad era una corazonada, pero una corazonada acertada. Intentó disimularlo anotando detalles sin importancia en sus documentos.

     -¿No sabes nada o no me puedes decir nada? -la acusación no pasó desapercibida para la doctora.

     -¿Acaso importa? -fue su respuesta, mientras mantenía su impasividad.

     El zumbido de fondo volvió al primer plano. Katsuragi suspiró.

     -Esperaba que me pudieras decir algo -dijo la coronel, apartando ella tambíen la mirada, decepcionada pero con un leve tono conciliador-, ahora sé que ni el comandante me dirá nada.

     Misato se levantó con ímpetu y se marchó. Akagi se había quedado dentro de la sala con un dolor en el pecho por la impotencia de su situación. Querría haberle contado lo que sabía, pero no debía. No podía. Katsuragi, ya de camino a su coche, ocultaba el dolor de la traición sin problemas.  Había luchado mucho mucho por llegar al lugar donde estaba, y lidiar con puñaladas en la espalda no era algo a lo que fuera ajena. Lo que más le dolía es que hubiese venido de una amiga. Pero aquello daba igual: no era realmente Ritsuko la que le estaba ocultando la información, era Gendo. Sin embargo, obtener algo de aquel hombre era imposible... Excepto quizás para una persona.

     La coronel se reunió con Kaji en el garaje subterráneo de la base, donde empezaron una conversación sobre las trivialidades del día y del trabajo mientras volvían en el coche de él a sus respectivos hogares. Únicamente cuando hubieron dejado atrás el GeoFront, Misato cambió la conversación.

     -Necesito hablar contigo a solas -dijo ella, con un tono serio que pilló desprevenido al conductor.

     -Bueno, ya estamos solos en mi coche -replicó él con una sonrisa burlona.

     - En privado  -insistió la oficial, despacio y con tono neutral.

     -Entendido -dijo Kaji, serio. Había comprendido lo que ella le pedía y se puso a buscar un bar al que nunca hubiese ido ninguno de los dos.

 

* * *

 

     Al día siguiente de hacer sus pruebas, Kaworu ya había confirmado su estátus de ídolo de la escuela. A fuerza de acertar todas las preguntas que le habían hecho en clase y demostrar su destreza en todas las asignaturas impartidas aquel día, ya era considerado un alumno excepcional. Además, entre el día de su llegada y el de hoy el rumor de que era él el piloto que había salvado a la humanidad había corrido como la pólvora y se había convertido en la sensación del momento. Alumnos de niveles superiores e inferiores aparecieron para conocerlo, y ante la pasividad del profesor a la hora de poner orden fue Hikari Horaki, la delegada de clase, la que lo hizo en su lugar. Esto sirvió sobre todo para acrecentar la envidia y enfado de Toji hacia el nuevo alumno y cuando por fín acabaron las clases sólo tenía ganas de salir de allí. Enseguida se formó un corro alrededor del nuevo piloto, y Suzuhara inmediatamente inició la marcha a las canchas de baloncesto a las que solían ir, acompañado de sus amigos. Antes de que pudieran salir de clase, Kaworu había interpelado a Shinji, deteniendo al trío.

     -Shinji, pensaba quedarme a tocar el piano un rato en la sala de música -explicó el chico de cabello plateado al joven Ikari-. ¿Te gustaría quedarte?

     -Ah no -soltó Toji con rapidez y hosquedad-, eso sí que no. No vas a robarnos a Shinji en mis narices. Nuestro colega se va a venir con nosotros a echar unas canastas. ¿A que sí?

     Shinji se sentía acorralado entre la espada y la pared. No quería decepcionar a sus amigos, pero la perspectiva de disfrutar de la música angelical que producía Nagisa era mucho más que tentadora. Sus latidos y su respiración se aceleraron. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Suzuhara, cansado de esperar, tomó una decisión arriesgada pero decisiva.

     -Kensuke, vámonos -soltó el joven deportista mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba hacia la puerta del fondo de la clase.

     -¿Eh? Ah, sí -Aida no se había esperado esta jugada, pero siguió a su amigo sin dudarlo. Echó un vistazo rápido hacia el joven Ikari, en la cual su expresión confusa y preocupada dejaba claro que iba cargada con la pregunta implícita "¿Es que acaso no vas a venir?"

     Shinji vio cómo sus amigos se alejaban y se quedaban junto a la puerta, hablando entre sí, Toji con aspecto serio y ofendido, Kensuke con su aire inquieto. Le estaban forzando a elegir, y la distancia que acababa de generarse no hacía más que acrecentar el dolor de la decisión que tenía que tomar. El ex-piloto seguía atrapado por sus pensamientos cuando una nueva voz llamó la atención del chico de ojos de rubí.

     -Nagisa ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

     Kaworu se giró hacia la persona que lo había interpelado y se encontró con Hikari, la delegada de clase. Su aspecto fiero y autoritario que había demostrado ese mismo día al llamar al orden se había disipado, y ahora quedaba una joven de semblante tranquilo y diligente que pretendía llevar a cabo sus tareas de la mejor forma posible. El alumno nuevo no dudó en escuchar a su  compañera.

     -Claro -respondió, sonriendo-, ¿qué ocurre?

     -¿Conoces a esta chica? -dijo ella, sacando una fotografía.

     Kaworu le echó un vistazo, pero no le sonaba aquel rostro.

     -Para nada -respondió con aire serio-. Shinji ¿tú la conoces?

     El joven Ikari salió de su prisión mental y agradeció la vía de escape que le acababan de proporcionar, aunque se limitó a observar la fotografía que la delegada de cabello castaño les estaba tendiendo con una mano. Shinji conocía ese rostro, pues lo había visto hacía poco, cuando la persona en cuestión había aterrizado en su cara usando un parapente. Cuando recordó su encuentro con aquella chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero se centró en la mediana fotografía de tipo carnet que le tendían: se veía claramente la cara suavemente redondeada, los ojos vivarachos y la mirada intensa, la nariz pequeña y respingona, con el cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas aunque tenía el pelo revuelto y las trenzas tenían bastantes cabellos rebeldes. En la foto la chica sonreía con orgullo, a pesar de tener un par de golpes en la cara y unas gafas grandes y redondas torcidas sobre su pequeña nariz. Shinji reconoció que, a pesar de ser la misma persona, no era una fotografía reciente. Era evidente que la que había aterrizado sobre él era una joven adolescente, pero en la imagen se veía claramente a una niña.

     -La conozco -respondió el ex-piloto con sobriedad.

     -¿Sabes dónde está? -inquirió Horaki.

     -No. Tampoco sé cómo se llama.

     -Se llama Mari Makinami -continuó la delegada-, y se supone que tendría que haber venido a clase desde hace una semana por lo menos, pero no la hemos visto aún. Tengo que llevarle los apuntes de clase para ponerla al día, pero no sé dónde está. Nuestro profesor principal me ha dicho que ha sido transferida a esta escuela por Nerv, y he pensado que, como tiene que ser piloto, vosotros sabríais algo. ¿En serio no tenéis idea de dónde podría estar?

     La mente de Shinji empezó a encajar las piezas del puzle: recordó la voz femenina que pilotaba la unidad 02 durante el ataque de Zeruel, unidad que había sido seriamente dañada.

     -Creo que sé dónde debe estar -prosiguió el joven Ikari-: si realmente es uno de los pilotos de Nerv entonces estará recuperándose de sus heridas en el hospital.

     -Muchas gracias chicos -dijo Hikari con una sonrisa-. Kaworu, puesto que eres piloto ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme?

     -Por supuesto -respondió el joven de cabello plateado con una sonrisa-. Shinji ¿por qué no vienes tú también?

     La pregunta pilló por sorpresa al ex-piloto.

     -¿Yo? Pero... No sé en qué podría ayudaros.

     -Con el tiempo que llevas aquí seguro que sabes moverte por Tokio-3. Necesitaremos llegar al hospital y luego encontrar la habitación -explicó Nagisa-. Podrías ser nuestro guía.

     Ikari levantó la vista, y en el azul oscuro de sus ojos se apreciaba el océano de confusión por el que navegaba. No se esperaba que nadie fuera a necesitar de él ahora que ya no era piloto, y que le pidiesen ayuda lo había dejado paralizado.

     -¿Podemos irnos ya? No me importa que tú también vengas, Shinji, pero no quiero que se me pase el horario de visitas -indicó la delegada mientras recogía sus efectos personales.

     -Shinji, ven -invitó el chico de ojos de rubí, con su mirada clavada en la de su interlocutor.

     Ikari sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se había reducido hasta tal punto que sólo englobaba al chico de cabello plateado y él mismo. Nagisa le había tendido la mano a modo de ofrecimiento, y el adolescente de pelo castaño oscuro no pudo negarse. Asintió, y tanto él como Kaworu recogieron sus pertenencias. El trío dejó la sala por la puerta delantera de clase, en la que no estaban ni Toji ni Kensuke, a los que Shinji dedicó una mirada inquieta antes de marchase. Los dos chicos estaban enfrascados en una conversación en la que hablaban en susurros, obviamente demasiado centrados como para preocuparse por él. Ikari los dejó, dolido, creyendo que no tendrían tiempo para él. Al poco de salir al pasillo y mientras el chico asignado como guía explicaba el camino que iban a tomar, Suzuhara y Aida los alcanzaron con rapidez, acompañándolos en su marcha, que Hikari se  negaba a detener.

     -¡¿A dónde creéis que váis?! -les espetó el deportista, que casi parecía un animal salvaje.

     -No podía fallar, si viene uno de los tres cazurros tienen que venir todos -se quejó Horaki.

     -¡No vamos a dejar que secuestréis a Shinji! -continuó Toji.

     -No lo estamos secuestrando, idiota -la delegada no pudo evitar soltar un leve insulto a su interlocutor, a lo que siguió hablando con aire altivo- Shinji nos está llevando a ver a un piloto al hospital para que pueda pasarle unos apuntes.

     -¿Otro piloto más? -dijo Kensuke, molesto- Parece que aquí cualquiera puede ser piloto menos nosotros dos.

     -¿Se puede saber por qué nos estáis siguiendo? -preguntó Hikari.

     -Porque Shinji es nuestro amigo y no vamos a dejar que os llevéis vosotros dos -respondió ofendido el deportista-. No me fío de nuestro nuevo "amigo" el señor Nagisa.

     -Está bien -suspiró la delegada-, pero si os quedáis atrás no os esperaremos ¿entendido?

     Formado el quinteto, salieron por fin del edificio del instituto rumbo al GeoFront.

 

     La tarde, que acababa de empezar para ellos, se antojaba de lo más agradable. Afortunadamente, el calor estival no estaba siendo demasiado intenso y se podía disfrutar del día sin necesidad de buscar sombra. Durante el camino, Kaworu no pudo evitar hacer preguntas sobre sus compañeros.

     -Horaki ¿por qué los llamas los tres cazurros?

     -¡Oye, un poco de respeto! -se quejó Toji, que no apreciaba siempre lo franco y directo que podía ser su nuevo compañero de clase.

     -Porque son tres y cada uno tiene algo que lo hace un cazurro -explicó ella sin darle mucha importancia-. Toji por ejemplo, a veces puede ser muy bestia.

     -¡Eso es mentira! -dijo el interpelado con vehemencia.

     -¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué me gritas entonces? -la delegada de clase supo guardar la compostura sin ningún problema- Te enfadas enseguida y te comportas como un bruto. De los tres eres con diferencia el más cazurro.

     -¿Y eso te da derecho a insultarme?

     -Me da derecho a reprenderte cuando interrumpes en clase, por ejemplo.

     -Bueno ¿y los demás? -continuó Nagisa, que no quería que la conversación se convirtiese en una discusión.

     -Kensuke se suele pasar de listo, y le ríe las gracias a Toji cuando hace tonterías.

     -No me paso de listo, simplemente digo verdades -se justificó Aida.

     -Aún así no te da derecho a fardar de ello, y menos aún cuando haces daño a los demás -le insistió Hikari con tono estricto.

     -¿Y Shinji? -preguntó Kaworu con una media sonrisa.

     -Shinji... Em... -la delegada de clase no encontraba palabras, ya que no había visto nunca a su compañero de clase hacer alguna tontería por la que pudiera amonestarlo.

     -¡Eso sí que es una injusticia! Shinji no se merece que lo insultes, es el hombre más valiente que conozco -aprovechó el deportista-. Nunca se ha echado atrás cuando había que enfrentarse a los Ángeles.

     El joven Ikari sabía que no era cierto. Había huido de los combates cuanto había podido, en ocasiones sin siquiera dudarlo. La imagen que Suzuhara tenía de él era equivocada, pero no había tenido nunca el coraje de romper el mito que su compañero se había formado sobre él. Sin embargo, lo que Kaworu decía era cierto para la mayoría de los últimos ataques en los que Shinji había participado. No obstante, Ikari no era consciente de ello.

     -Cierto -continuó el videoaficionado-, es tan valiente que se lanzó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo a solas contra uno de esos seres armado sólo con un cuchillo progresivo ¡y ganó!

     -Es un chico amable -añadió Toji-, atento y observador.

     -En la excursión a la reserva natural acuática tenía comida preparada para Rei, que es vegetariana -explicó Aida.

     -Chicos, tampoco es para tanto -dijo Ikari, que empezaba a sonrojarse. Tenía que admitir que lo que decían sobre él era por lo menos verdades a medias, si no hechos fehacientes.

     -Y además, modesto -recalcó Kensuke.

     -Vale, lo admito -tuvo que anunciar a regañadientes Horaki, suspirando derrotada-, Shinji es la excepción a la regla y es el único de los tres que no es un cazurro. Si no fueseis sus amigos no le habría añadido al saco.

     Suzuhara y Aida sonreían victoriosos por haber logrado que Hikari admitiese que estaba equivocada.

     -Pues va siendo hora de que nos quites el mote a nosotros dos también ¿no? -sugirió Toji.

     -Ni hablar -respondió ella tajantemente-. Aunque es cierto que a Shinji ya no lo voy a llamar así. Shinij, perdón -dijo ella dirigiéndose a Ikari-. No debería haberte insultado como lo hice.

     -No es nada grave -respondió el interpelado con mirada melancólica y su típica leve sonrisa.

     No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero que lo hubieran agrupado con sus dos compañeros como lo habían hecho había reforzado la amistad que los había unido.

     -¿Y nosotros? -preguntó con leve inocencia Kensuke.

     -¡A vosotros ni agua! -respondió sin dudarlo la delegada de clase.

     La conversación los había llevado sin darse cuenta a la tienda en la que el trío de amigos solía comprar helados al salir de clase. Suzuhara, Aida e Ikari compraron cada uno el suyo, pues lo habrían hecho de haber salido a echar unas canastas. Nagisa, interesado por el prospecto de probar algo nuevo, compró uno también. Le divirtió mucho pasar por lo que él llamaba "el ritual económico de compra-venta", ritual en el cual sus compañeros tuvieron que corregirle las formas en un par de ocasiones. El nuevo piloto parecía más interesado en el proceso de adquirir un producto que en el helado en sí. Horaki, sin embargo, se negó a comprar uno. No podía permitirse aquel capricho cuando estaba de camino a cumplir con su deber de delegada de clase, y tras ello tendría que volver a casa a hacer la cena y cuidar de sus hermanas pequeñas. Si todo iba bien, su padre volvería de trabajar y a pesar del cansancio se encargaría él de bañar a sus dos hermanas y, tras la cena, acostarlas. El tiempo que le quedaba lo aprovecharía para estudiar. Las responsabilidades que ocupaban su vida diaria la mantenían muy atareada, y aunque un helado hubiera sido un pequeño detalle, no creía que se lo pudiese permitir. Cuando hubo expresado su negativa a participar en la tradición del trío, Toji se quedó pensativo un momento. No tardó más de unos segundos en comprar un polo más, que ofreció a su compañera de clase.

     -Toma -dijo él simple y bruscamente mientras le tendía el objeto con poca delicadeza.

     -Pero, no... No puedo... -ella bajó la mirada a un lado, esquivando la de él, directa y decidida.

     -¡Cógelo! -insistió Suzuhara con vehemencia y un poco de impaciencia. No alcanzaba a entender por qué ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

     Hikari se mantuvo en silencio. Toji se dio la vuelta, molesto y contrariado. Kensuke los miró a ambos y, tras una breve pausa, tuvo una idea que iluminó su rostro. Se acercó a la oreja de su mejor amigo y le susurró su pícara ocurrencia. Suzuhara asintió.

     -Horaki -llamó el deportista, girándose un poco para asegurarse de que ella lo veía.

     -¿Sí? -respondió ella, levantando la mirada.

     La expresión de la delegada de clase mutó en sorpresa cuando vio que su compañero lanzó el polo extra al aire con cierta teatralidad. Sus reflejos y el deber de no ensuciar el suelo fueron más rápidos y agarró el helado antes de que tocase el suelo.

     -¡Oye! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?! ¡Eres un irresponsable!

     -Pero lo has cogido -remarcó él con una sonrisa que la dejó anonadada. Había logrado su plan, ahora ella también tenía un polo-. Venga ¿no eras tú la que tenía prisa por llegar a ver a... ? A...

     -Mari Makinami -le recordó Kaworu con una sonrisa.

     -Eso -Suzuhara había adquirido un tono serio, centrado-. Venga, en marcha.

     El grupo continuó su camino hacia el hospital, disfrutando en común de aquella refrescante merienda. Hikari no se atrevió a abrir el envoltorio del polo hasta que Kensuke hizo la observación  de que si dejaba que se fundiese sería un desperdicio de regalo. Tuvo que admitir, aunque sólo lo pensó, que era agradable tomar un helado al salir de clase.

     -Gracias por el polo -dijo ella cuando lo acabó.

     -No hay de qué -respondió Toji con exagerada indiferencia, mientras seguía tomando lo que le quedaba del suyo.

     -No sabía que podías ser así de generoso -admitió ella, arrepintiéndose un poco de haberlo insultado varias veces.

     -No lo parece, pero tiene un corazón de oro -explicó Kensuke-. Mira, su hermana ha estado en el hospital varias semanas, y a éste no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que ir a verla todos los días sin falta.

     -¿Sin falta? -preguntó la delegada de clase, claramente extrañada.

     -Sin falta -insistió Aida con exagerada seriedad-, pero al tercer día el personal médico le tuvo que explicar que era mejor que sólo pasase dos veces a la semana.

     -No me lo recuerdes -soltó el deportista-. Te juro que si no llego a oírselo decir a mi propia hermana en persona no me lo habría creído.

     -Ya, pero estuviste yendo esos dos días a la semana sin falta -le recordó Kensuke.

     -¡Como tiene que ser! ¡Un hombre que se precie cuida de la familia! -exclamó airoso Suzuhara.

     -Tu devoción es admirable -opinó Kaworu-, tu hermana tiene suerte de tenerte consigo.

     -Bah, no hay por qué darle importancia -dijo con desparpajo Toji-. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

     El joven deportista acabó su helado y echó un vistazo al palo de madera. Esta vez sí le había tocado, lo cual lo puso de excelente humor a la par que los demás lo felicitaron por la suerte que había tenido.

 

     En su habitación de hospital, Mari no podía pensar mas que en las ganas que tenía de salir de ahí y volver al interior de la cabina del Eva 02. Aquella mañana se había vestido con la bata de hospital que tenía a su disposición y había aprovechado para darse un paseo, buscando el acceso al jardín, hasta que una de las enfermeras se dio cuenta de semejante pillería y la acompañó de nuevo a su habitación. Iban a darle el alta al día siguiente, ya se lo habían dicho, y su estado físico lo justificaba plenamente, pero no podía sino ansiar el volver a correr y saltar. Tumbada en la cama, se había incorporado, estirado, levantado, estirado de nuevo, esperado impacientemente unos pocos minutos, intentado escapar otra vez, vuelto a su habitación escoltada por dos enfermeros, comido e intentado echarse una siesta. Había fallado en este último empeño, por poco en realidad, pero lo suficiente como para descansar mucho. Ahora, de nuevo despejada, se planteaba cómo sortear a los enferemos cuando intentase escapar otra vez.

     Llamaron a su puerta y se asomó una enfermera, anunciándole que tenía visita, tras lo cual entró el quinteto de estudiantes. Cuando se marchó la empleada del hospital, los recién llegados se presentaron diligentemente, empezando por la delegada de clase, que había tomado el rol de líder del grupo. A Mari le costaba creerse que alguien que no fuese un oficial de Nerv hubiese tenido la idea de venir a verla, y ella se presentó con un tono de evidente sorpresa en su voz.

     -Ho... Hola, soy Mari Makinami. Es un placer conoceros.

     -Mari, tenías que haber ido a clase desde hace ya varios días ¿verdad? -abordó Hikari sin perder el tiempo.

     -Em... Bueno, no he podido salir del hospital aún.

     -¿Cuándo te dan el alta? -preguntó la delegada.

     -Mañana. ¿Por? -le respondió la piloto sin saber muy bien a dónde iba la recién llegada.

     Hikari tomó asiento en la única silla que había libre y abrió su maletín, sacando un buen paquete de apuntes.

     -Pues mañana vienes a clase -oficializó Horaki-, Te he traído una copia de mis apuntes para que puedas ponerte al día y tus horarios. Con que de momento te pongas al día con las asignaturas que tengas para el día siguiente será suficiente hasta que entres en la dinámica de clase. Ya hablaré  mañana con nuestro profesor para que esté al corriente de que por fin vas a venir y te presente en clase formalmente.

     -¿Qué? -interrumpió la piloto antes de que le dieran más tareas por hacer- Espera espera ¿tengo que ir a clase?

     -¡Pues claro que tienes que ir a clase! -Hikari se indignó- ¿Pero qué te has creído, que por ser piloto te ibas a escaquear?

     -Pues claro -respondió la piloto con total sinceridad.

     -¡Ja! Vas lista.

     -Chicos ¿me echáis un cable? -Mari apeló a la ayuda de los demás presentes.

     -A mí no me mires -respondió Toji, girando la cabeza para no tener que mirarla, enfadado-, tú sabrás en lo que te has metido.

     -Makinami, no creo que debas dejar de asistir a clase sólo por ser piloto en Nerv. Rei, Asuka y yo hemos estado yendo a clase y no había problemas -explicó Shinji.

     -Incluso yo voy a ir a clase, y no creo que lo necesite -dijo Kaworu con una media sonrisa.

     Mari se resignó y escuchó aburrida lo que le decía su compañera. Cuando la delegada hubo acabado, Mari miró con una sonrisa socarrona a Shinji.

     -Tú eres el piloto al que saqué el otro día del refugio en el Geofront.

     -Ah... Esto... Sí -respondió el joven Ikari, visiblemente nervioso.

     -¿Fuiste tú el que derrotó al Ángel?

     -Pues... Sí, fui yo.

     -¡Pues fue espectacular! -le felicitó ella con una sonrisa radiante-. Fue alucinante cómo lo detuviste con tu campo AT y luego lo usaste para contraatacar. En serio ¡fue la leche!

     -Gracias -respondió avergonzado Shinji, mientras Kensuke escuchaba asombrado y Toji la miraba con recelo.

     -Oye ¿sabes quién fue el que bajó del cielo en el Eva azul? -preguntó ella.

     -Ese fui yo -respondió Kaworu, sin darle importancia.

     -Cómo... ¿Cómo llegaste? Te vi bajar del cielo pero no se nos avisó del desembarco de una unidad de apoyo.

     -Ah, bueno -dijo Kaworu, bajando la mirada a sus pies, el primer signo de vergüenza que habían visto en él desde que lo habían conocido-, es que decidí bajar por mi cuenta.

     -Pero ¿cómo? No hubo aviso de ninguna aeronave en las inmediaciones en ningún momento. ¿Cómo te hicieron llegar?

     -Pues usé la plataforma de lanzamiento de la base en la que estaba y... -Nagisa se otorgó un instante para escoger sus palabras- Me lanzé.

     -¿Que te lanzaste? -preguntó con mirada pícara su compañera piloto- Mmm... Me estás ocultando algo.

     -No te puedo decir nada más mientras estén presentes personas ajenas a la organización.

     -¡Lo sabía! Eso es que vienes de una de las bases secretas.

     -¿Bases secretas? -Kensuke saltó enseguida, atento desde el principio a cualquier detalle jugoso sobre Nerv y sus operaciones.

     -Nerv tiene bases en varios continentes, algunas de ellas bajo alto secreto. La más especial, por ejemplo, está... -Mari se quedó boquiabierta- No puede ser.

     -¿Qué no puede ser? -preguntó Aida, alterado.

     -¡Vienes de la base Tabgha! -exclamó la piloto.

     -¿La base qué? -preguntó el aficionado a lo militar.

     -¡La base Tabgha es la base que está en la Luna! -explicó la británica.

     Todos los presentes se giraron y miraron a Nagisa. Ante semejante atención, decidó salir del embrollo a su manera.

     -No puedo confirmar ni desmentir que antes de llegar al Geofront estuviese en la base Tabgha.

     -¡¿Hay una base en la Luna?! -Kensuke no se lo podía creer.

     -Espera, saberlo no nos meterá en problemas ¿verdad? -se preocupó Horaki.

     -Puedes estar tranquila, no te va a pasar nada por saberlo -la tranquilizó Kaworu.

     -¿Cómo es la base lunar? -Kensuke no pudo evitar curiosear sobre aquella información.

     -No te lo puedo decir, y lo sabes -le repitió Nagisa con tono paternalista.

     -Así que eres de esos estirados que no sueltan ni una ¿eh? -le soltó la piloto.

     -¿Y tú eres de las que se va demasiado de la lengua? -le replicó su homólogo masculinoDeberías tener cuidado con la información que haces llegar a oídos insospechados.

     -Un momento -interrumpió el aficionado a lo militar, aprovechando la ocasión que se le presentaba-, Kaworu me dijo que las unidades tres, cuatro y cinco no iban a aparecer nunca más. ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

     -No se lo digas -ordenó Nagisa a su colega.

     -No sé exactamente lo que ha pasado con las unidades tres y cuatro, pero la cinco era una unidad de prueba que yo misma piloté... Y destruí -acabó ligeramente avergonzada.

     -¿Destruiste la unidad cero cinco?

     -Me tocó usarla contra un Ángel -empezó a explicar Makinami, mientras Kaworu la miraba con semblante severo, para hacer que ella midiese sus palabras, en vano-. Cuando lo maté, me estalló en la cara. Se activó el sistema de eyección, así que mi cápsula y yo salimos volando a lo lejos. La explosión se la llevó casi entera. Una pena, me gustaba bastante.

     -¿Y cómo era?

     -No se lo digas -insistió Kaworu, muy serio, pero Makinami no le hizo caso.

     Durante más de veinte minutos, la piloto y el aficionado a lo militar se dedicaron a hablar de los Evas y Nerv, mientras Kaworu intentaba pararles los pies a ambos, infructuosamente. Hubo descripciones con pelos y señales de la unidad cero cinco y sus correspondientes características, así como de la base Bethany y cómo funcionaba, pero poco más. Shinji, desinteresado y viendo que no parecía que su presencia fuese requerida, salió de la habitación. No había nadie salvo algún enfermero o médico pasando a lo lejos, y los grandes ventanales del pasillo permitían disfrutar del espectáculo del ocaso nipón. Aún a solas, Shinji se sentía bastante a gusto. No estaba molestando a nadie, y nadie sufría ahora mismo por su culpa. Estaba absorto fijándose en los detalles de las montañas y los bosques que había más allá de la ciudad (aquellos que habían quedado intactos tras el paso de Zeruel) cuando Kaworu salió de la habitación y se quedó a medio metro a su lado, disfrutando él también del atardecer. Hubo una pausa.

     -No tiene sentido que me quede con ellos ahora mismo -explicó Nagisa-, Mari va a seguir diciendo lo que le apetezca aunque yo le diga lo contrario.

     Shinji asintió con un leve murmullo. De nuevo, una pausa. El joven Ikari lo entendía, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir al respecto. Kaworu continuó la conversación.

     -Shinji ¿qué te pareció lo que estaba tocando el otro día?

     El chico interpelado reaccionó mirando al nuevo piloto con sorpresa en una fracción de segundo, que fue el tiempo que tardó en recordar el encuentro fugaz en la sala de música. Shinji, ligeramente incomodado, giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia el paisaje en la ventana para no tener que mirar a Nagisa a los ojos.

     -¿Te refieres a lo que tocabas al piano?

     -Sí.

     -Pues... -el joven Ikari luchó contra su aturullamiento- Era bonito... Era muy bonito, la verdad.

     Otro silencio.

     -Me gusta mucho la música. ¿Te gusta también a tí? -preguntó el chico de ojos de rubí.

     -Pues... Sí, también me gusta.

     -¿Tocas algún instrumento, Shinji? -Kaworu estaba intentando entablar una conversación normal con su compañero de clase y, aunque le estaba resultando difícil, sabía que la paciencia daría sus frutos. No iba a desistir.

     -Sé... Sé tocar el violonchelo.

     -¡Qué bien! Me gusta mucho el violonchelo, sus tonos graves me parecen muy reconfortantes.

     -¿Reconfortantes?

     -Sí, como... Como el ronroneo de un gato.

     Shinji miró a su interlocutor, divertido a la vez que extrañado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa comparación.

     -¿Y qué obra te gusta interpretar? -continuó Kaworu, que lo miraba directamente, con su sonrisa sincera y amable.

     -Pues... La suite para violonchelo nº 1 de Bach. Me gusta sobre todo el preludio. Sé que es la que se enseña a todo el mundo para aprender... Pero a mí me gusta mucho -admitió ligeramente avergonzado, pero feliz de poder compartir gustos musicales.

     -A mí me encanta una orquesta completa, con coro incluido. Mi obra favorita es la Novena sinfonía de Beethoven.

     -Eso es mucha obra para tocarla uno solo.

     -Sí, por eso me gusta tanto el piano.

     Ante la afirmación de Kaworu, Shinji no pudo evitar mirarle con semblante confuso. No entendía qué relación había entre una obra tan monumental como la que abarcaba el Himno a la Alegría y el piano.

     -Pero... En esa sinfonía no hay piano -constató Shinji.

     -Lo sé, pero el piano es un instrumento tan versátil que me permite interpretarla, aunque sólo sea parcialmente.

     Shinji quedó impresionado. Que una orquesta tocase una obra implicaba una partitura para cada instrumento presente, y podían ser docenas. Reducirla a un único instrumento, por versátil que fuese, implicaba perder buena parte de la complejidad y riqueza de la misma... O ser un virtuoso capaz de suplir la falta de decenas de personas únicamente con dos manos. No conocía bien a Kaworu, pero si su interpretación de Clair de Lune era una referencia válida, el expiloto sospechaba que bien podía ser que su nuevo compañero de clase fuese un prodigio.

     -Shinji, te gustó lo que toqué el otro día ¿verdad?

     -Claro que sí, fue hermoso.

     -¿Te gustaría seguir escuchándome?

     La pregunta pilló por sorpresa al joven Ikari, que no supo qué decir.

     -Mañana -continuó el chico de cabello plateado-, volveré al aula de música a tocar el piano. Si quieres, puedes venir a escucharme.

     -No... No querría ser una molestia.

     -No lo serás -aquella afirmación era cálida y reconfortante-. ¿Vendrás?

     Shijni se lo pensó unos segundos.

     -Sí, vendré.

     Sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiese dado cuenta, la puerta de la habitación de Mari se había abierto, y Toji había escuchado las últimas réplicas de la conversación. El joven deportista se había creído con la autoridad para discernir lo que le convenía a su frágil amigo, pero ver que había alguien capaz de sanar las heridas del expiloto con más facilidad de lo que él mismo era capaz le dolía. Sentía que lo estaban apartando de él, que se lo estaban robando, y aquello hacía sentirse herido. Suzuhara cerró la puerta por dentro con fuerza, casi con violencia, sorprendiendo tanto a los de dentro como a los de fuera. Con paso decidido se plantó junto a la ventana y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje mientras Mari y Kensuke hablaban de sus temas predilectos. Hikari, sin embargo, no podía dejar que uno de los tres cazurros siguiese comportándose de aquella manera, y se acercó a su compañero de clase para reprenderle.

     -¿Se puede saber por qué casi das un portazo? Te recuerdo que estás en un hospital.

     -Tenía que cerrar la puerta y se me ha escapado la mano.

     -¿Esa es tu excusa?

     -¡Es lo que ha pasado!

     La vehemencia de Toji no la pilló desprevenida, pero se preguntó si alguno de los dos chicos que habían salido lo había molestado de alguna manera. Decidió zanjar el asunto de forma similar: si no iba a producirse ningún otro incidente no le daría importancia al que acababa de suceder. Al  menos no había roto nada ni herido a nadie.

     -¿Vas a volver a hacer algo así? -preguntó ella, cual madre hablando con su hijo.

     -¡Pues claro que no! -se ofendió Suzuhara-. ¿Me tomas por idiota? Sé cuándo tengo que parar.

     -Muy bien -acabó decretando ella.

     No se quedaron mucho más tiempo en el hospital. Las horas de visita tenían un límite y por otro lado no podían llegar demasiado tarde a sus respectivas casas. Al final se habían dicho todo lo importante y eran las conversaciones más intrascendentes las que habían tomado el relevo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de todo ello se despidieron de Makinami, le desearon una pronta recuperación, a lo cual ella insistió a regañadientes en que iba a asistir a su clase mañana, y se marcharon.

 

     Durante el viaje de vuelta por las calles de Tokio-3 la gente llevaba su vida cotidiana, pero se podía ver de forma general en los rostros de los habitantes una preocupación acrecentada. Los últimos ataques habían alimentado los temores de la población, algo inevitable a pesar del gargantuesco esfuerzo que Nerv ponía en defender a la humanidad. Todo ello sin embargo no cambiaba el hecho de que la urbe había sufrido el mayor golpe hasta la fecha, y aquellos que no trabajaban directamente para la organización militar se planteaban más seriamente que nunca el marcharse, una opción que se veía reflejada a través de la duda en los rostros de una parte de los habitantes de la ciudad. Mientras se movían por Tokio-3, los cinco adolescentes podían apreciarlo a simple vista.

     -Siempre que entro en alguna tienda a hacer algo de compra hay por lo menos una persona que está comentando marcharse -dijo Hikari, compartiendo sus preocupaciones-. Me pregunto qué pasará si lo hacen.

     -La ciudad podría dejar de funcionar por completo si se pierde a cierta gente clave -aventuró Kensuke, ponderando la hipótesis-, pero me extrañaría que Nerv no estuviese preparada para estas contingencias.

     -Venga ya, si ya tienen gente para reemplazar a los pilotos seguro que tienen para cubrir cualquier puesto -soltó Toji, visiblemente molesto, mientras miraba fijamente a Kaworu. Todos se percataron de ello, pero no supieron qué decir. Un silencio los acompañó.

     -¿Ocurre algo? -aventuró inocentemente el nuevo piloto de cabello plateado, que se había dado por aludido ante la mirada inquisitiva que había clavada en él- ¿Es que he hecho algo malo?

     -¿Algo malo, preguntas? Puede ser -respondió con sorna Suzuhara-. Puede ser que por tu culpa un amigo mío ahora no sea piloto. Puede ser que le hayas robado el puesto, y puede ser que ahora mi amigo esté muy dolido ¡y que yo quiera buscar al culpable para enseñarle que nadie se mete con mis amigos!

     -¿Lo dices por Shinji? Lo siento pero no he tenido nada que ver.

     -¿Nada que...? ¡¿Sigues con esas?! -el joven deportista se encaró al nuevo alumno una vez más, deteniendo la marcha del grupo- No mientas, seguro que has logrado enchufe y han apartado a Shinji para que tú puedas sentarte en el Eva. ¡Pues entérate, nadie se mete con mis amigos sin pagarlo!

     -Toji -interrumpió Ikari.

     -¡¿Qué?! -gritó el interpelado.

     -Es... Es cierto -Shinji quiso esclarecer la situación, con su voz delicada y casi rota por la intensidad de las emociones que estaban emergiendo-. No es culpa suya.

     -¡¿Entonces de quién es?! ¡¿De la otra a la que acabamos de visitar?! Porque visto que ha tenido que quedarse más tiempo que tú en el hospital, me parece a mí que lo ha hecho peor. ¡Quizás no se merece levantarse de esa cama! -Suzuhara golpeó su puño contra el interior de su otra mano, a modo de amenaza.

     -¡Pero serás bestia! -exclamó Horaki, alarmada.

     -¡No! -Ikari tuvo que irrumpir de nuevo, o toda la situación se volvería mucho peor- ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa! No son responsables de lo que me ha pasado.

     -¡¿Entonces quién es el responsable de que ya no seas piloto?! ¡Alguien tiene que pagar por  lo que te han hecho! ¡Necesito pegar a alguien!

     Hubo un silencio en el que Shinji miró al suelo, desconsolado. Tenía que admitirlo, o la llama de la venganza que ardía en el chico más belicoso no se extinguiría.

     -No... No es culpa de nadie. Me han echado porque... -le costó decirlo en voz alta, pero lo hizo- Porque yo ya no puedo ser piloto.

     Toji tardó en asimilarlo, y aún así no se lo creyó.

     -Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que después de lo que has hecho por nosotros, de lo que has hecho por la ciudad, de lo que has hecho  _ por el mundo_, te han echado porque dicen que ya no vales?

     -Es... -Shinji buscó sus palabras- Llega un punto en que ya... No puedes ser piloto.

     Volvió a haber un silencio.

     Suzuhara no era tonto. Era directo, sincero con sus emociones y opiniones, y cabezota, pero no estúpido. Sabía que su amigo le estaba ocultando algo. Sabía que no se lo quería decir. No se lo podía sacar a la fuerza, eso no resolvería nada, y nunca se usaba la violencia con un amigo. Nunca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Suzuhara estaba realmente enfadado. En los últimos días Shinji había presentado un aspecto más deprimido que de costumbre, y estaba claro que algo lo atormentaba, y Toji quería ayudarle. Desgraciadamente no sabía hacerlo de otra forma que directamente, y si su amigo no quería dejar que lo ayudasen, él tampoco podía hacer nada. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de pegar a alguien, pero no tenía a nadie válido a tiro. Toda esa tensión acumulada sólo podía traducirse en desgracia, y se limitó a golpear el muro más cercano, haciéndose más daño él pero evitando que pagaran justos por pecadores. Hastiado por la situación, se despidió de sus compañeros, anunció que se iba a casa y, cumplidor, se fue por su lado sin esperar a nadie.

     Nadie lo acompañó. Ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo.

     El grupo restante se fue desgranando durante el resto del trayecto y, cuando cada uno quedaba a solas con sus pensamientos mientras regresaban a sus hogares, todos reflexionaron sobre lo que habían visto. Kensuke y Hikari habían llegado a las mismas conclusiones que Toji siguiendo sus ideas, pero habían aprendido a soltar aquellas tensiones de otra manera menos destructiva para su entorno. Shinji tuvo la mente centrada en los eventos que lo habían llevado a su expulsión definitiva, a su pesar, y tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos por ahuyentar aquellos fantasmas de su cabeza. Kaworu sin embargo había quedado asombrado por la efusividad de su compañero de clase. La intensidad de las emociones que había mostrado le habían sobrepasado, y no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Se preguntaba si algún día experimentaría algo así y, si fuera el caso, si reaccionaría de forma proporcional.


	5. Niños soldado

     La llegada de Mari a la escuela fue bastante sonada. No sólo era extranjera, pues era medio japonesa, sino que además era bastante más efusiva y directa que el resto de sus compañeros, resultado de su infancia en Inglaterra. Al igual que con Kaworu, transcurrieron varios días durante los cuales se convirtió en el objeto de muchas conversaciones, no todas ellas necesariamente para bien, pero quedó claro que su buen humor no iba a ser tumbado por las buenas. Debido a la ayuda que Hikari le brindaba, enseguida se hicieron amigas y era habitual verlas comiendo juntas. Kensuke estaba más que interesado en su nueva compañera: su pasión común por lo militar era el tema de conversación que más tiempo los mantenía hablando. A estas discusiones se acababa apuntando el joven de cabello plateado con el fin de evitar que su compañera de futuras batallas revelase secretos. Toji, por el contrario, no era capaz de aguantarla. Mari era tan buena en los deportes como él y enseguida se convirtió en su rival en ese ámbito, redirigiendo su animosidad de Nagisa a Makinami dependiendo del momento. En las tardes en las que normalmente el trío de chicos jugaba al baloncesto ahora se unían con regularidad Mari y Kaworu, lo cual hacía los partidos más intensos e interesantes.

     Para Shinji sin embargo, la repentina aparición de la nueva piloto no había cambiado su vida directamente, pero sí había influenciado en ella. Disfrutaba viendo a Kaworu intentar contener la lengua de esta nueva compañera, pues era en aquellos momentos cuando el chico de ojos de rubí perdía su sonrisa y mostraba su lado más serio, y al joven Ikari le gustaba compararlo con el aire desenfadado y liviano que adoptaba cuando se sentaba al piano. El expiloto había decidido aceptar la oferta de su nuevo compañero e iban un par de tardes a la semana después de clase a escucharlo tocar. En aquellos momentos Shinji estaba en la gloria: la música que Kaworu interpretaba era sobrecogedora y lo transportaba con increible facilidad de una emoción a otra, llevándolo de la mano tanto por grandes clásicos como por obras de autores poco conocidos. Sin embargo, la tristeza aún se apoderaba de Ikari cuando rememoraba a Rei y a Asuka, algo que ocurría con menos frecuencia pero que no acababa de desaparecer del todo. Aquellas heridas eran recientes y le costaría mucho cerrarlas.

     En general, tras el cuasi tercer impacto la rutina de casi todo el mundo había cambiado de forma significativa. Sólo unos pocos habían visto sus vidas inalteradas. Una de esas personas era Gendo Ikari.

 

* * *

 

     El comandante Ikari estaba frente a la máquina de café de Nerv que visitaba todas las mañanas. En el pasillo se podían escuchar los ecos de la gente que se movía por la base, dirigiéndose a sus puestos de trabajo. El comandante, como todos los días, pedía el mismo café. El pasillo era verde oscuro. Podía ser un detalle insignificante para alguien extraño al funcionamiento de la base, pero el comandante sabía que era el color que se le daba a las zonas de paso de la sección de gestión. Su sección. Como todas las mañanas, esperaba el mismo tiempo frente a la máquina. El aparato ofrecía dieciséis variedades diferentes de café, ocho de té y cuatro de  chocolate. El sonido que emitía mientras preparaba la bebida era leve, aunque no inaudible. Como si de una canción se tratase, Gendo conocía aquellos sonidos de memoria. Como todas las mañanas, unos trabajadores de Nerv pasaron a su lado. Era siempre el mismo grupo, la misma gente, las mismas caras, los mismos andares, las mismas voces, los mismos uniformes. A veces cambiaban los peinados. Siempre saludaban con educación y respeto, y Gendo siempre les respondía con el mismo "Buenos días". No intercambiaban más palabras. La máquina dejó de murmurar y entregó el café. Como todas las mañanas, el comandante se fue a su despacho a trabajar.

     Kozo Fuyutsuki lo esperaba dentro, té en la mano, informes sobre la mesa. Aunque había sido profesor durante muchos años y le interesaba más la investigación, tras la creación del proyecto Evangelion fue su antigua alumna, Yui Ikari, la que le propuso que formase parte del consejo de administración. Las ideas de la que había sido su compañera de trabajo al respecto de los Ángeles lo sorprendían, y su visión de todo el proyecto había acabado alineándose con la de ella. Al final era él quién aprendía más de su alumna. La aprendiz había superado al maestro. Fuyutsuki con el tiempo pasó a ser la mano derecha de Gendo Ikari y actuaba como la voz de Yui mientras ella trabajaba sin descanso en el proyecto. Gendo actuaba como la voz de Seele. Curiosamente, las acciones que proponían eran las mismas, pero por diferentes motivos. La esposa del comandante creía que se llegaría a un punto de ruptura de forma inevitable, y su marido no entendía a qué se refería ella. Ahora que Yui no estaba, a su antiguo profesor le costaba aplicar aquellos razonamientos al vuelo, pero se defendía. El punto de ruptura seguía siendo el mismo, y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante con el proyecto.

     El comandante Ikari se sentó en su despacho. Bebió un poco de su café. Tomó los documentos que tenía ante él y los leyó detenidamente. El primero era el informe sobre la unidad 07. Construida según los mismos paradigmas que las unidades anteriores, el Eva presentaba unas ligeras mejoras de rendimiento aunque nada sorprendentes. No habían innovado de manera significativa en ningún aspecto. Treinta páginas que parecían repetir lo mismo que el informe de la unidad 02. Sin embargo, una de las secciones del informe indicaba que faltaba lo más importante por hacer: completar el núcleo. Gendo pasó al segundo informe, que trataba sobre el piloto designado para la unidad. Lo abrió y lo leyó con detenimiento. El futuro piloto cumplía con el perfil adecuado. Bebió un poco de su café. Examinó los últimos papeles. Eran la autorización para completar el núcleo, y requerían su firma.

     El comandante tomó un bolígrafo y los validó sin dudarlo. No le dedicó un solo pensamiento. Ya había ponderado mucho y hace tiempo las implicaciones de decisiones como la que acababa de firmar. Era plenamente consciente de lo que tenía e iba a ocurrir tras dar su autorización, pero había dejado de darle importancia hace años, cuando afirmó su certeza de que aquello era lo correcto. Se levantó y le tendió los documentos a su segundo al mando que, habiendo acabado su té, aceptó llevarlos para que se procediese con la finalización del núcleo del Evangelion 07. Fuyutsuki, al igual que el comandante, sabía lo que implicaba firmar aquella orden, pero él también consideraba que era la mejor opción.

     Aunque fuera manipular vidas humanas.

 

* * *

 

     Ese mismo día estaba siendo bastante monótono para los alumnos de la clase de Shinji. La temperatura era baja para el tiempo veraniego al que se habían acostumbrado, y la brisa estival hacía del día uno bastante agradable. El profesor, como de costumbre, explicaba un tema apasionante con la energía de un cadáver y la claridad del petróleo. Sus palabras eran tan agradables como el sudor pegado en la piel. Algunos desearían poder intercambiar al profesor por el tiempo veraniego. En aquel estado de agobiante languidez, en plena clase, se llamó a Toji a la sala del asesor escolar. Fue una sorpresa para todos, incluido él mismo. El chico salió de clase con una expresión medianamente desafiante. Todo lo que fuera a suceder sería más interesante que seguir en el aula, y su naturaleza belicosa estaba dispuesta a encarar cualquier reto o desafío que le fueran a presentar.

     Pasaron cerca de veinte tensos minutos antes de que regresase, compungido. No dijo ni una palabra. Se limitó a recoger sus pertenencias con impetuosidad. Kensuke intentó llamarle la atención, preocupado, pero su amigo no le hizo caso. Suzuhara cerró con fuerza la puerta de clase y se marchó. No se lo vio en toda la tarde.

     Al día siguiente, con un tiempo similar al del día anterior, Shinji y Kensuke preocupados por lo ocurrido esperaron a su amigo para ir juntos a la escuela. Toji llegó cabizbajo, con el ceño fruncido, y respondió al saludo que recibió con un gruñido medio articulado. Cuando le preguntaron cómo estaba no respondió. Cuando le preguntaron qué le pasaba, dijo que no le ocurría nada. Cuando le preguntaron lo mismo, dio la misma respuesta, enfadado y más alto. Decidieron no insistir. Durante las clases, que seguían siendo tan pesadas como el día anterior, el joven deportista parecía distraido, con la mirada perdida en algo más allá de su alcance. A la hora de comer se limitó a usar sonidos, ni siquiera palabras, cuando intentaron hablar con él. Kaworu parecía interesado en averiguar qué le ocurría, pero un simple gesto de Shinji hizo que el joven de cabello plateado cesase en sus intentos. Toji se mantuvo arisco durante todo el día. Se marchó al acabar las clases sin esperar a nadie y sin decir palabra. No hizo sino aumentar la preocupación que tenían sus amigos por él.

     A la mañana siguiente, con un tiempo algo más caluroso, Aida e Ikari volvieron a esperarlo en el mismo sitio. Suzuhara llegó como el día anterior, cabizbajo e irritado. De nuevo sólo se comunicó con sonidos inarticulados, y su mal humor persistió a lo largo del día. Cuando llegó la tarde y se acabaron las clases, ya había recogido sus cosas para marcharse a casa cuando Kaworu se plantó ante él. Enarbolando una sonrisa sincera y una mirada amable, le propuso un partido de baloncesto, como habría hecho cualquier otra tarde. Deseaba mantener aquellas costumbres que le parecían tan peculiares y no deseaba que una mala situación echase a perder los lazos que habían estado estrechando. Mari, engatusada por la idea de una pequeña competición, se acercó para reclamar su participación, pero fue el mismo Suzuhara el que se lo negó. Aquel día no iban a jugar al baloncesto. Aquel día iban a tener un duelo.

 

     Había caído la tarde, el cielo ya había adquirido su tonalidad anaranjada, pero no era aún el ocaso. El calor durante el día había aumentado paulatinamente hasta hacerse agobiante hasta lo indecible, hasta el punto en que Kaworu y Toji, enfrente el uno del otro, ya estaban sudando bastante a pesar de no haber empezado a jugar. Suzuhara le ordenó a su rival que empezara a la vez que le pasó la pelota. Nagisa la recepcionó con naturalidad y la miró con detenimiento. Iba vestido con el chándal del instituto, y las sensaciones que experimentaba le eran fascinantes. El agarre del calzado deportivo en el suelo, la forma en que la ropa se aferraba a su cuerpo, el tacto mismo de la esfera y sus regulares y pequeñas protuberancias naranjas, el sudor sobre su piel... Levantó la mirada. Toji lo esperaba, en tensión, preparado para un choque entre deportistas. El chico nuevo preparó un pase y le devolvió la pelota a su oponente, que la atrapó sin problemas. Éste último seguía desconfiado, pero fue el chico de cabello plateado quien le dijo, simplemente, con una sonrisa, que empezase él.

     Toji no dudó y se lanzó. Llevando la pelota con su mano derecha, intentó dejar a su enemigo a su izquierda. El factor sorpresa le falló. Nagisa, que seguía sin parecer en tensión, surgió delante suyo, bloqueándole el camino a la canasta. El deportista corrigió su posición y trató de proteger el balón alejándolo de su rival, acto seguido hizo un amago de atacar por su derecha. Funcionó. Kaworu se movió hacia ese lado, dejando libre un camino por el que Toji salió disparado. Avanzó dos pasos y saltó, pero en el instante en el que estaba a punto de tirar, su rival ya lo había alcanzado. Lanzó, incapaz de rectificar sus acciones con tan poco margen de tiempo. La pelota acababa de abandonar sus dedos cuando Kaworu le cambió el rumbo y la envió en sentido contrario a la canasta en la que tenían que marcar.

     El chico de ojos de rubí tomó el balón y avanzó de forma lenta, por lo que, con movimientos rápidos, el joven deportista recuperó la posesión e inició un nuevo ataque. Para su sorpresa, esta vez el chico de cabello plateado le estaba dejando un margen de distancia prudencial. Suzuhara trató un ataque de velocidad, realizando una finta por la izquierda y tirando casi enseguida tras adelantar a  su rival, pero Nagisa volvió a aparecer casi de la nada para desviar el tiro. Toji volvió a intentar movimientos engañosos, driblando mientras pasaba el balón entre las piernas para despistar a su contrincante. Funcionaba, pero Kaworu volvía a despejar la pelota en cuanto realizaba el tiro. Inexplicablemente, el alumno nuevo parecía dejarse quitar la pelota a cada vez, repitiendo el mismo juego casi constantemente.

     Estos intentos infructuosos se prolongaron hasta que, frustrado, el chico de pelo moreno amagó un ataque, haciendo que Nagisa le dejase espacio, tras lo cual tiró desde donde se encontraba, más allá de la línea de tres puntos. Encestó con rebote. Sintiéndose por fin con un poco de ventaja, a Toji le pilló totalmente desprevenido que su enemigo lo imitase, marcando desde lejos limpiamente en vez de dejarse quitar la pelota. Se convirtió en un patrón. Si el deportista atacaba, fallaba, y su rival no hacía ningún esfuerzo por conservar el balón. Si por el contrario lanzaba desde lejos y marcaba, Kaworu lo hacía también.

     El duelo se prolongó bastante y se volvió repetitivo. El calor apenas había menguado y Toji se había visto obligado a quitarse la chaqueta del chándal, que había lanzado a sus amigos. Ambos rivales estaban sudando intensamente. Los espectadores, Shinji, Hikari, Kensuke y Mari, que en un principio habían estado absortos en el encuentro, dejando de prestar atención a lo que sucedía en la cancha y acabaron hablando de otros temas entre ellos. No tuvieron más remedio que mirar cuando Suhuzara, medio agotado por el esfuerzo físico y agobiado por la frustración, lanzó la pelota a un lado y se acercó a Nagisa.

     -¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! -le gritó el joven deportista a su rival.

     -Jugar al baloncesto -fue la respuesta, con una media sonrisa inocente.

     -Di más bien "humillarme al baloncesto" -el chico deportista no dejó de avanzar hasta que se plantó a escasos centímetros de su rival-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡¿Dejarme en evidencia?! ¡¿Te gusta demostrar lo malo que soy y lo bueno que eres?!

     -No -la confusión en el rostro del chico de cabello plateado era genuina y su habitual expresión de felicidad lo había abandonado.

     -¡Pues no lo parece! -le soltó Toji con rabia contenida, apartando a su contrincante de un empujón mientras iba a recoger su sudadera. Había tenido suficiente e iba a marcharse.

     -Suzuhara -para el chico de ojos de rubí la conversación no había terminado- ¿Te ocurre algo?

     El joven de cabello moreno paró en seco. Se dio la vuelta, se acercó a Kaworu enérgicamente y le pegó tal puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo. Hikari, que como los demás había estado atenta a los últimos momentos, se puso en pie y corrió junto al adolescente caído. Shinji también se puso en pie, pero no se movió más. El nuevo piloto se llevó una mano a la mejilla que había recibido el impacto. Le dolía, lo cual era una experiencia nueva y no muy desagradable para él.

     -¡¿Pero qué haces, so bestia?! -le espetó la delegada de clase al agresor en su cara.

     -¡¿Quieres saber qué me pasa, mamón?! -gritó el deportista a su perplejo enemigo.

     Hubo un silencio. Los ojos de Toji empezaron a mostrar signos lágrimas y a picarle. También se le formó un nudo en la garganta. No se había sentido así en mucho tiempo, y no lo soportaba. Casi le dolía más saber que estaba mostrando debilidad al hecho mismo de sentirse débil.

     -Mi madre ha muerto -logró articular con tono neutral.

     La noticia los dejó mudos a todos. Shinji, que bajó la mirada, y Mari entendían muy bien el dolor de la pérdida. Demasiado bien. Kensuke no le quitó la vista de encima a su mejor amigo. Estaba completamente anonadado. No se podía creer que no se lo hubiese contado. Hasta tal punto le costaba encajar aquel hecho que no fue capaz de actuar en el momento. Se pasaría el resto del día pensando en ello, completamente absorto, hasta el punto en que en la cena tuvieron que llamarle la atención para que comiese algo. Hikari en un principio bajó la mirada, pero se irguió para ponerse al nivel de Toji. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra. El dolor que él sentía no era una justificación válida para sus acciones, pero ella no consideró que una reprimenda fuese lo mejor en aquel momento. Ante la ausencia de palabras, el joven deportista recogió sus cosas y se marchó en silencio, mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse entre las montañas.

     El día siguiente fue más agradable, la temperatura era soportable y la brisa aliviaba sus efectos. En clase se respiraba el mismo ambiente monótono, dado que era un día como cualquier otro, que sin embargo para Toji era gris. Gris como el granito, pesado e inamovible.

     Shinji lo observó durante un momento mientras el profesor desarrollaba un tema en clase. El joven deportista parecía bastante desanimado. Mirada gacha, manos manipulando un bolígrafo con desgana, ninguna atención a lo que explicaban en clase... Ikari no sabía qué hacer. Deseaba ayudar a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo. Además, el baloncesto del día anterior había empeorado la situación a ojos del expiloto. Pensó en el dolor de la pérdida que él mismo sentía, sobre todo el de la más reciente. Rei. La echaba de menos. Constató sin sorpresa que su mesa seguía vacía. Se habría dejado llevar por sus pensamientos a los recuerdos que tenía de ella, pero el profesor le llamó la atención y le hizo aterrizar en la realidad.

     Al acabar la hora, sonó un aviso por el sistema de megafonía. Convocaban a Toji a la sala del asesor escolar. Otra vez. El joven de pelo moreno sintió un escalofrío intenso en todo su ser. Tres días antes, el mismo aviso le había llevado a la peor noticia que había escuchado nunca. Su vida había cambiado para siempre. Ahora volvían a convocarlo, y no pudo evitar sentirse atemorizado ante la perspectiva de otra nueva del mismo calibre. Se quedó de piedra. Fue Kensuke quien se acercó a él primero. Lo animó y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos que podía contar con él si lo necesitaba. El joven deportista respiró de nuevo y se lo agradeció, a pesar de que era evidente que el peso de la angustia lo tenía aplastado. Kaworu lo miraba con detenimiento, serio, pero no hizo ningún movimiento ni comentario.

     Hikari se acercó a Toji.

     -Toji -le abordó, seria, mirándolo a los ojos, algo que él no podía hacer- ¿necesitas que te acompañe?

     Su oferta venía dada su condición de delegada de clase, pero los eventos del día anterior eran los que la habían empujado realmente a tenderle su mano. Sabía que él era un bravucón, pero verlo llegar al extremo mostrado en el duelo de baloncesto era extraño, y sabía que era buena persona por naturaleza. Quería ayudarlo, pero el chico no respondió. Horaki, sintiendo que el deber se lo exigía, tomó la mano de su compañero de clase. Al hacerlo, Suzuhara la miró a los ojos, extrañado.

     -Yo te acompañaré -dijo ella con decisión.

     Su amigo no respondió. Se limitó a levantarse con pocas energías y a iniciar la marcha que lo llevaría a la fatídica sala del asesor escolar. El viaje se le hizo difícil. A pesar de haber iniciado la marcha él, fue Hikari quien acabó en cabeza, tirando ligeramente de su compañero. Frente a la puerta de la sala, Toji era incapaz de abrirla mientras respiraba con fuerza y apretaba con desesperada intensidad la mano de su acompañante. La delegada de clase se percató de todo ello, así que lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, estrechando ella también el abrazo de sus manos en respuesta. El joven deportista la miró, y ante la vergüenza de ser menos valiente que una mujer se decidió. Abrió con decisión y entró, pero sin soltar a su amiga, a la que acabó invitando por necesidad al encuentro.

 

     Los dos adolescentes estuvieron ausentes algo más de media hora, tras lo cual regresaron a clase. Hikari no parecía afectada, su semblante serio no había cambiado, pero ahora estaba bastante más atenta a Toji. El chico sí había cambiado. Su actitud pusilánime había pasado a una de simple distracción. Su mirada y sus movimientos volvían a tener aquella chispa, aquel fuego, aquella energía que lo caracterizaban, aunque en menor medida que habitualmente. Lo que estaba claro es que estaba mejor. Sus amigos se interesaron por él y, cuando por fín pudieron hablarle, simplemente les dijo que mañana les contaría de qué iba todo. A pesar de ello el cambio estaba claro, y fue un alivio para todos verlo más animado.

     Al acabar las clases, Suzuhara necesitaba regresar a casa. Tenía que pensar en una decisión importante para su futuro, y el camino del instituto a su hogar sería la mejor forma de darle vueltas al dilema. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a Horaki a la salida. Normalmente sus prisas le  hacían abandonar el instituto con rapidez, pero como iba a tener que pensarse la decisión en serio, había tardado más que de costumbre. Al verla se sonrojó. Tenía que hablar con ella, y ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

     -Hikari -la llamó, un poco nervioso-, quería hablar contigo.

     -¿Sí?

     -Sí, verás... Quería... Quería darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana -se notaba que lo decía un poco a regañadientes-. Sin tí... No habría podido hacerlo.

     -No te preocupes, soy la delegada de clase, es normal ayudar a mis compañeros -ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Apreciaba enormemente el gesto de Toji.

     -Ah bueno, si es lo normal entonces no te doy las gracias -se burló él restándole importancia.

     -¿Qué? Pues entonces la próxima vez no te acompaño -dijo ella ofendida.

     Hubo un silencio antes de que el joven deportista hablase de nuevo.

     -Ahora en serio... Gracias por acompañarme. De verdad -estaba siendo totalmente honesto en aquel momento.

     -No hay de qué -sonrió ella de nuevo-. ¿Hablarás con tus...? -se interrumpió al darse cuenta del desliz que había cometido- ¿Con tu padre de lo que te ha dicho?

     -Pues claro, aunque dijo que se pasaría por casa para hablarlo con él directamente. Lo que tengo que hacer es pensármelo.

     -No parece que te lo tengas que pensar mucho -constató ella.

     -A ver, cualquiera aceptaría en el momento, pero es una decisión importante. No quiero tomarla a la ligera.

     -Me parece a mí que ya has tomado esa decisión, y solo estás haciendo tiempo.

     -No es cierto... -recapacitó- No es del todo cierto. Hay otros en mi lugar que aceptarían sin dudarlo, como Kensuke.

     -A él antes de poder responder le daría un ataque al corazón.

     -¡Ja ja ja! Pues sí -admitió Suzuhara. Hacía tiempo que no reía, y notó que su corazón se aliviaba-, pero yo no quiero aceptar sólo por que sí. Quiero aceptar por buenas razones.

     -¿Como por ejemplo?

     -Pues... -en su mente la razón estaba clara como el agua, pero tardó un poco en encontrar la forma de expresar sus pensamientos- Mi madre ha muerto por un incendio. Nos han dicho que debió ser por un accidente en la cocina. Eso le podría haber pasado a cualquiera, y cualquiera podría haber ayudado en esa situación. Lo que me han ofrecido es... Tener la responsabilidad de ayudar en situaciones especiales.

     -¿Crees que podrás con ello?

     -Eso espero -respondió Toji, poco convencido-. Si algo he aprendido de Shinji es que no es fácil.

     Hubo un silencio.

     -Yo creo que puedes hacerlo -le animó la delegada, sonrojándose-. Yo creo en tí -añadió con una sonrisa.

     -G-Gracias -se le notaba un poco avergonzado por recibir aquellas palabras de ánimo de ella.

     Suzuhara y Horaki se marcharon juntos del instituto y pasaron de las calles de las afueras a las concurridas avenidas de la ciudad. Fueron charlando de sus estudios, de sus compañeros de clase y les dio incluso tiempo a empezar a hablar de sus aficiones cuando llegaron a una intersección en la que tuvieron que separarse. Se despidieron con un saludo cordial y un simple gesto, pero se quedaron un rato mirándose, sin que ninguno echase a andar. La brisa de la tarde hacía el tiempo bastante agradable y mecía los cabellos de los dos con suavidad y dulzura. Ambos parecían hipnotizados por el otro. El sonido del semáforo indicando que se podía cruzar devolvió a Toji a la realidad, e inició la marcha. Hikari lo vio partir y, tras un momento de angustia, ella también continuó su camino.

     El joven deportista llegó a casa y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza. Aquel no era realmente su hogar, sino un apartamento que les habían conseguido tras el fatídico incendio. El que se quedasen a vivir allí iba a depender de varios factores, pero ninguno dependía de lo que hiciese el chico. A  pesar de ello, ahora esa era su residencia y tendrían que acostumbrarse a ello. Toji se pasó la tarde reflexionando hasta que, casi una hora más tarde de haber llegado él, llegó su padre. Toji le explicó la conversación que había tenido en la escuela y que vendrían a visitarlos en un rato, y así fue.

     Una media hora después la coronel Katsuragi estaba sentada frente a los dos hombres de la familia Suzuhara, explicándoles la situación. El padre del joven estaba bastante preocupado por todo lo que le estaban diciendo, pero tenía claro que era una situación excepcional. Tuvieron una conversación larga y tendida en la cual hablaron todos. Toji no tomó una decisión aquel día y Katsuragi tuvo que marcharse sin una respuesta definitiva, pero en muy buenos términos. La oficial de Nerv creía entender lo que era ser un adulto en solitario a cargo de varios hijos y acabó haciendo buenas migas con la pequeña Sakura a pesar de la brevedad de la visita.

     Aquella noche Toji tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño. Pasó el tiempo mirando al infinito, dándole vueltas a todo lo que inundaba su mente. Tuvo que drenar sus pensamientos, poco a poco, para que lo que realmente importante quedase a la vista. Tardó bastante, y se giró mucho bajo el edredón del futón, más que de costumbre. Se levantó en medio de la noche para tomar un vaso de agua y evacuar líquidos sobrantes. Tras volver a la cama, pasaron varios minutos hasta que encontró la decisión que buscaba, lo cual le dio la tranquilidad suficiente para lograr dormirse.

 

     Al día siguiente, en la escuela, durante uno de los descansos, Kaworu pidió al joven deportista hablar a solas. Salieron a un lugar que Suzuhara conocía bastante bien: el sitio donde había pegado a Shinji, y donde había recibido un golpe de vuelta. No sabía cuál de las dos acciones le tocaría hacer aquel día, y esperaba sinceramente no tener que hacer ninguna. Ambos recuerdos eran dolorosos, cada uno por un motivo diferente, y no le apetecía volver a repetir una de esas situaciones. Cuando llegaron, el chico de cabello moreno habló primero.

     -A ver ¿qué quieres? -su tono era un tanto agresivo. Su relación con el alumno nuevo no era la mejor.

     -Anteayer te hice jugar un partido de baloncesto, creyendo que eso te ayudaría con el problema que tenías... Pero no fue una buena idea. Perdón -dijo Nagisa, inclinándose.

     Toji no estaba convencido.

     -¿Eso es todo? -su cara y tono de malos amigos fueron más que evidentes.

     -Creía que sería capaz de ponerte a trabajar a pleno rendimiento sin que te dieses cuenta. Contaba con que eso te ayudaría a despejar tu mente, pero no funcionó como esperaba. Perdón.

     -¿Y?

     Hubo un silencio antes de que el chico de ojos de rubí respondiese.

     -No sé lo que es perder a una madre. No conozco el dolor que estás sufriendo, ni creo que lo pueda entender del todo. No sabía el daño que te estaba haciendo. Perdón.

     Hubo otro silencio.

     -¿Esto ha sido idea tuya? -Toji aún sonaba un poco incrédulo y miró de reojo a su alrededor, esperando ver alguna cara conocida espiándolos.

     -No, ha sido idea de Shinji. Él me ha ayudado a entenderte -se sinceró Kaworu.

     Era cierto. En la tarde del día anterior, en la sala de música, Ikari y Nagisa habían conversado sobre su compañero y la pérdida que había sufrido, lo cual había ayudado mucho al chico de cabello plateado. Le costaba bastante comportarse según las normas sociales, especialmente las no escritas, aquellas que se aprendían por observación e imitación. Shinji sabía aquello por lo que su amigo estaba pasando, por lo que se sentía con la obligación de ayudar a Kaworu a lograr enmendar sus errores con el deportista.

     -Levántate -ordenó Suzuhara.

     El alumno nuevo acató, un tanto confuso.

     -Entonces ¿aceptas mis disculpas?

     -No -la respuesta fue tajante y dejó a Nagisa extrañado.

     -Creía que lo normal era aceptarlas.

     -Esta no es una situación normal. Me has hecho daño, y no te lo voy a perdonar -hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. De momento – de nuevo otra pausa-. Por esta vez, te lo voy a dejar pasar,  pero no te he perdonado.

     -Entonces... ¿Somos amigos?

     -¡No, no somos amigos! -respondió el joven de cabello moreno. Se vio obligado a ser más directo de lo que sería normal para asegurarse de que lo que quería decir con sus palabras se entendía claramente-. Pero tampoco somos enemigos.

     A pesar de los esfuerzos realizados por los dos, Kaworu seguía sin comprenderlo, y tendría que hablarlo después con el joven Ikari para aclarar la situación en la que estaba. Toji retomó la palabra.

     -Una cosa más. Voy a ser piloto de Nerv -su tono era serio y decidido, y su mirada estaba fija en la de su rival.

     -¡Ah! Entonces... ¡Enhorabuena, y bienvenido! -dijo alegre, tendiendo la mano a su futuro compañero de batalla. Su radiante sonrisa era una pura expresión de su sinceridad.

     Suzuhara lo miró desconcertado y desconfiado. Era la primera vez que el chico nuevo le tendía la mano y no se lo había esperado para nada.

     -¿Es que ya no es costumbre darse la mano? -preguntó el joven de ojos carmesíes, de nuevo genuinamente confuso.

     Toji se lo pensó un poco.

     -Sí, sigue siendo costumbre -respondió el joven deportista, estrechando la mano de su rival con decisión.

     No fue una decisión fácil, pero fue una decisión apreciada por los amigos de los dos, que habían observado el encuentro furtivamente.

     Ese mismo día Toji confirmó a la coronel Katsuragi que aceptaba convertirse en piloto para Nerv, y se lo anunció a sus amigos. Todos lo felicitaron por la importante noticia, incluido Kensuke a pesar de la terrible envidia que sentía y que le hizo insistir a su mejor amigo que le diese información confidencial, algo a lo que Kaworu se opuso por completo. Fue con Shinji con quien más le costó anunciarlo. Sentía que le estaba quitando el puesto, pero el expiloto lo felicitó y agradeció que lo tomase. Ikari estaba convencido de que lo haría bien y le dio varios consejos que el ahora nuevo piloto agradeció profundamente. Estaba más que claro que empezaba un capítulo nuevo para todos ellos, y debían estar dispuestos a aceptarlo.


	6. El undécimo Ángel

     Fueron unos días extraños. El nuevo piloto, oficialmente el cuarto niño elegido por la institución Marduk, pasó cierto tiempo en pruebas, recibiendo un entrenamiento acelerado para ponerlo rápidamente al día. El poder que los Ángeles habían demostrado no había hecho sino aumentar con cada nuevo invasor, poniendo a los responsables de Nerv sobre aviso de que serían necesarios pilotos cada vez mejor preparados para enfrentarse a los futuros enemigos. El entrenamiento de Toji fue intensivo, privándolo de casi la mitad de los días lectivos, pero a cambio comprobando con claridad dónde habría de hacer más hincapié para ponerse a la altura de sus compañeros. Repasaron sus niveles de sincronización, simulaciones de campo de tiro, enfrentamientos contra Ángeles de ataques anteriores, etc. Bastantes ejercicios se realizaron en equipo, pero aunque la compenetración entre Nagisa, Makinami y Suzuhara mejoró, no dejó de ser del todo conflictiva.

     La cantidad de trabajo que exigían Nerv y el instituto combinados era tal que Toji tenía todo su tiempo ocupado. Para darle momentos en los que cambiar de aires se le daba momentos para hacer deporte o jugar a videojuegos, pero siempre con algún componente que pudiese ayudarlo en sus entrenamientos: el baloncesto era un deporte de equipo que exigía estrategia, planificación y capacidad de improviación, y los videojuegos disponibles en la sala de reposo de Nerv eran o bien simuladores bélicos en primera persona que exigían trabajo en equipo o bien juegos de estrategia, aunque Suzuhara prefería los primeros. Todo ello lo dejaba tan exhausto que caía redondo al meterse en la cama. Tan ocupado estaba que no tenía tiempo que dedicarse a sus propios pensamientos: el recuerdo de su madre, que seguía vivo en su mente, exigía del chico el duelo correspondiente que era incapaz de darle. No tenía tiempo que otorgarle, y podía sentir que sus sentimientos, encerrados en su interior, luchaban por emerger y manifestarse libremente, dejando a un lado todas las obligaciones que tan esclavizado lo tenían. A pesar de ello, la rutina seguía su curso y las obligaciones lo mantenían encauzado en su rol de alumno y piloto.

     No solo fueron días agotadores para Suzuhara, lo fueron para los tres para los tres pilotos en general. Al perderse las clases tenían que recuperarlas con la ayuda de sus compañeros. Acabó siendo costumbre que se reuniesen los seis en casa de alguno de ellos para repasar juntos lo visto a lo largo de la semana y hacer ejercicios juntos. Esos momentos los llevaban a entenderse mucho mejor y a percibir detalles entre ellos que normalmente habrían pasado por alto. Toji se había percatado de que su padre parecía más cansado que de costumbre, sin duda resultado de tener que ocuparse de la casa además del trabajo; de que su hermana parecía más triste, que él achacaba a la falta de su madre y de su propia ausencia por los entrenamientos; de que Shinji parecía más feliz que nunca cuando estudiaban todos juntos. Aquella sonrisa le reconfortaba el corazón. No era algo que fuera a admitir ante nadie, aún no, pero ver que su buen amigo, que tanto había sufrido, dejaba atrás la languidez y morosidad que lo habían caracterizado tras dejar de ser piloto, era una recompensa por la cual sus esfuerzos valían la pena.

     Aquellos esfuerzos habían valido la pena, pues Nerv ya estaba listo y preparado para un nuevo ataque. Los tres pilotos, Mari Makinami, Kaworu Nagisa y Toji Suzuhara, habían recibido instrucción suficiente para desempeñar con éxito sus misiones. Los resultados de las pruebas  avalaban sus aptitudes. También estaban listos sus Evangelion. La unidad 06, asignada al chico de ojos rojos, no había sido destripada aún y estaba en perfecto estado, como cuando llegó a la base. La unidad 02, que había resultado gravemente dañada durante el ataque del décimo Ángel, ya había sido totalmente restaurada gracias a los esfuerzos de toda la base en un tiempo récord. A pesar de lo importantes que eran sus heridas, las reparaciones habían sido completadas en menos de tres semanas. Mari estaba ansiosa por poder pilotarla de nuevo y deseaba sentir aquel torrente de adrenalina que sentía al ponerse a sus mandos.

     La unidad 07, asignada a Toji, también estaba lista. Su núcleo había sido completado hacía apenas unos días y ahora se encontraba plenamente operativa y preparada para ser estrenada. El Evangelion-07 era prácticamente igual en diseño externo a las unidades 03 y 04. Pintada de negro, con detalles azul oscuro y blancos, la cabeza tenía una forma que se asemejaba a la de un dinosaurio más que a la de un ser humano, pero físicamente no era diferente a los demás Evas. Alto, delgado, de miembros más bien largos y ligeramente finos, aquellos setenta metros de titán eran un ejemplo más del ingenio humano puesto al servicio de la humanidad entera. Alimentado por energía externa, como la unidad 02, su fuerza era capaz de derribar edificios y su campo A.T. capaz de neutralizar las explosiones de bombas N2.

     Ahora que ningún Evangelion en activo requería reparaciones, los equipos se habían centrado en reparar la unidad 01, que seguía en su cámara de contención y controlada mediante los barrotes de neutralización. Normalmente nadie habría intentado ponerla a punto dado el cuasi tercer impacto, pero la orden de ponerla a punto había sido dada por Gendo Ikari, y nadie podía contradecirlo. En realidad, Kozo Fuyutsuki habría podido dar la contraorden, pero todo el mundo lo veía como un secretario personal que nunca se había opuesto directamente a las órdenes del comandante.

     Finalmente, la propia ciudad había sido reestructurada. Los edificios que habían caído al GeoFront, fruto de la última y cruenta batalla, habían sido reinstalados. Tokio-3 había previsto una expansión a futuro, por lo que en los límites de la ciudad ya había huecos preparados para aquellas maravillas de la ingeniería, donde fueron reubicados, generando solo algunos problemas de tráfico. Aunque las autoridades hicieron todo lo posible para procurar que la población pudiese volver a una vida normal con prontitud, eso no evitó que algunos habitantes se marchasen. No fueron muchos, no más de unos pocos cientos, solo los más asustados y con responsabilidades indirectas para con la organización Nerv. Era sin embargo una clara indicación de que aquella situación bélica había alcanzado un nivel peligroso y podría repercutir pronto en el sentido del deber de los hombres y mujeres de cuyas vidas dependía el GeoFront.

     Todo ello sería puesto a prueba sin tardar demasiado.

 

     No habían pasado ni tres semanas desde el ataque del décimo Ángel, Zeruel, y ni siquiera cuarenta y ocho horas desde que se le había dado el visto bueno a la unidad 02, cuando las sirenas volvieron a aullar por las calles. Los catastróficos eventos que habían causado las últimas mudanzas eran tan recientes que cuando se volvió a dar la señal de alarma la gente se temió lo peor. La última batalla había sido casi el fin del mundo, y se notaba en la población el miedo. Por primera vez en su vida, Shinji no tenía otra forma de lidiar con la situación mas que dirigiéndose a un refugio. Hasta hacía poco le había tocado luchar contra los invasores o huir de sus responsabilidades, pero esta vez iba a verse en la tesitura de no poder hacer nada por ayudar. Se fijó en que los tres pilotos, Toji, Kaworu y Mari, habían mirado sus móviles a la vez y se habían marchado juntos sin seguir a los profesores, que coordinaban la evacuación del centro. Kensuke les había deseado buena suerte, y el chico de ojos granates le había dedicado una sonrisa al joven Ikari antes de dejarlos. Un coche esperaba a los tres adolescentes a la entrada del instituto, y se los llevó con prontitud al GeoFront.

     En cuanto al resto de los alumnos, una vez instalados en el refugio, tenían poco que hacer. Kensuke intentaba captar algo en la radio o en el televisor portátil que le diese alguna pista de lo que sucedía en la superficie, en vano. Shinji se habría refugiado en los sonidos de su walkman SDAT, pero no había aparecido en la cabina del Eva-01. En su lugar, se tumbó, intentando abstraerse de los sonidos que lo rodeaban. Centró la vista en el techo y dejó su mente navegar a la  deriva. A pesar de tener decenas de personas a su alrededor, pronto se sintió solo y, para su sorpresa, ligero. La gente con la que compartía el espacio disponible parecía intranquila, pero aquello no afectaba al expiloto. Cierto era que al otro lado de las paredes del refugio se encontraba un ser de tremendo poder capaz de exterminar a la humanidad pero... El joven Ikari no veía mas que acero. Frío e imperturbable.

     Se estiró, más relajado que nunca, y cerró los ojos. Como de costumbre, en la oscuridad de sus párpados, su cerebro interpretaba formas y colores inexistentes. Aquello le recordó la cabina de pilotaje de la unidad 01 en el momento en que se activaba al Eva. Aquellas formas y colores múltiples y variados que oleaban a su alrededor, justo antes de mostrarle la cruda realidad del inminente lanzamiento. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no le iba a tocar a él encargarse de ello. No era su misión. No era su responsabilidad. Por fin podía descansar y dejarlo en manos de otros.

     Otros.

     Esos otros no eran cualquiera. Esos otros eran Toji, Mari y Kaworu. Esos otros eran sus compañeros de clase. Eran sus amigos. Eran gente a la que ya echaba en falta. Eran...

     No tuvo ocasión de profundizar en sus pensamientos, pues lo interrumpió Hikari. La delegada, que había verificado que estaban presentes todos los alumnos de la clase, quería hablar con él. Shinji abrió los ojos, se sentó y la escuchó atento. Ella le preguntó, visiblemente preocupada, sobre lo que suponía un ataque para un piloto, dado que él lo había experimentado de primera mano. El joven Ikari le explicó a Horaki que lo primero era recibir el plan completo de la operación por parte del responsable de la misma, que podía ser la coronel Katsuragi, el comandante Ikari, Kozo Fuyutsuki o incluso cualquier técnico de Nerv si la situación lo requería. Se revisaba la información disponible sobre el atacante, la forma de interceptarlo, de enfrentarse a él y de derrotarlo, así como los roles que desempeñaría cada unidad en la operación.

 

     En aquella ocasión, debido a la ausencia del comandante, era Misato Katsuragi quien dirigía la operación. Se encontraba en la sala de mando del GeoFront, que había sido el primer lugar de toda la base en ser reconstruido. Dado que era el lugar desde el cual se podía coordinar todos los efectivos de Nerv y monitorizar todas las acciones de la organización, su importancia era capital. A consecuencia de ello, el resto de reparaciones no sólo no podrían estar listas pronto sino que algunas habrían de ser pospuestas hasta nuevo aviso, a falta de que los presupuestos fueran aprobados por las Naciones Unidas, un proceso normalmente tedioso que sin embargo parecía estar agilizándose por algún motivo. La coronel sabía de sobra que sólo obtendrían la financiación que requerían si las siguientes operaciones eran exitosas, aunque para ella eso era completamente secundario.

     Ésta no había sido nunca la motivación que había movido a la oficial. Ella siempre había sido consciente de que la humanidad entera reposaba sobre los hombros de unos adolescentes y que su victoria era la única opción posible. Era ganar o morir, tan simple como eso. A ella le tocaba idear cómo lograr el éxito. Era lo que se le pedía desde Nerv, pero Misato siempre había considerado algo que muchos obviaban: los pilotos eran niños. Eran adolescentes que no habían descubierto aún quienes eran o qué querían hacer en su vida. La victoria era una necesidad, pero también lo era la supervivencia de los pilotos. Si algo le pasase a esos niños, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

     No se perdonaría nunca que Asuka hubiese caído en coma. Era la coronel la que había propuesto a Langley para probar la nueva unidad, y había resultado en uno de los peores incidentes jamás registrados de la organización. En realidad, no había sido culpa suya, el Eva había sido infectado por el Ángel antes de que llegase a la zona de pruebas y no había sido detectado a tiempo. A pesar de todo era una culpa que se asignaba, pero que con el tiempo tendría que aprender a renegar. Ella no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo, y tenía que aceptar aquella verdad. Ahora tocaba centrarse en la nueva amenaza que había surgido.

     Inspiró hondo, se centró mentalmente en la operación que tenía delante y se puso a los mandos de la consola que tenía delante. En la pantalla gigante, junto al mensaje de "código azul", se veía una esfera negra, de unos veinte metros de diámetro, desplazándose muy lentamente por la ciudad a unos cincuenta metros sobre el suelo, ocasionalmente atravesando edificios sin afectarlos a  simple vista. Sobre su superficie se apreciaban claramente estrías grises que, por pares, bailaban, fluían y se cruzaban entre sí, siempre en un movimiento ordenado, nunca caótico. En el borde de aquel ser se podía apreciar que la luz quedaba distorsionada, como si esquivase a la criatura en cuestión, como si la superficie repeliese la realidad a su alrededor.

     -Muy bien chicos, éste es el undécimo Ángel: Leliel -anunció la coronel los tres pilotos, que seguían vestidos de civiles a su lado-. Si recordáis las grabaciones de los anteriores ataques, es casi idéntico a Sahaquiel antes de que eclosionase en el espacio.

     -¿Eclosionar? ¿Esa cosa va a abrirse y saldrá otra de su interior? -preguntó Toji.

     -No lo sabemos -respondió con rapidez Misato.

     -¿Es vulnerable en esta forma? -quiso saber Mari.

     -No al armamento convencional, como todos los demás Ángeles -prosiguió la oficial-. Os tocará a vosotros averiguar si un campo A.T. es capaz de cambiar eso. Tampoco sabemos del todo cómo ha llegado hasta la ciudad, pues apareció de repente a unos pocos kilómetros sin previo aviso. Lo que sí sabemos es que en esta forma se desplaza. Cuando apareció no era más grande que un Eva, tras lo cual redujo su tamaño a lo que véis y desde entonces sólo lo hemos visto en movimiento. Es  muy  lento, entre diez y quince centímetros por segundo, y como todos los Ángeles se dirige al GeoFront.

     -He visto la esfera atravesar un edificio -constató Kaworu-. ¿No lo ha consumido?

     -No a simple vista, pero hasta que comprobemos la integridad del interior de los sitios por los que ha pasado no podemos estar completamente seguros -explicó la coronel Katsuragi-, y por eso tampoco estamos seguros de qué podemos hacer al respecto. Si realmente es intangible, no debería estar moviéndose por la superficie. Podría haber descendido al GeoFront directamente y habernos atacado, obviando el agujero que nos ha quedado del cuasi tercer impacto. No estamos seguros de lo que puede hacer, pero tenemos que interceptarlo y destruirlo.

     Misato utilizó el enorme mapa vectorial y tridimensional de la ciudad, proyectado al pie de la pantalla gigante, para mostrar el plan de acción.

     -La operación es bastante simple: Mari, unidad 02, y Toji, unidad 07, subiréis a la superficie a varias manzanas del objetivo. Estaréis en calles perpendiculares con visión directa al punto donde interceptaréis el Ángel, e iréis armados con rifles de media distancia. Vuestra misión consiste en distraer al objetivo con fuego cruzado. Si Leliel se defiende es que es vulnerable, y al hacerlo probablemente nos muestre algún punto débil. Kaworu, unidad 06, tu misión es aprovechar ese punto débil con tu campo A.T. para herir al objetivo. Te colocaremos cerca del Ángel y tendrás a tu disposición varias armas de filo progresivo. Si la situación se volviese demasiado peligrosa ordenaremos la retirada. En ese caso Mari y Toji os encargaréis de cubrir a Kaworu en su huida.

     En el mapa tridimensional quedó ejemplificado el escenario previsto, con pequeñas versiones de los Evas moviéndose por las calles de Tokio-3. Nagisa, que había observado y escuchado el plan con detenimiento, se giró muy serio hacia la oficial.

     -Coronel Katsuragi... -empezó el piloto llegado de la luna-. ¿Cómo alcanzaré el núcleo de Leliel?

     -No lo sabemos -la mirada decidida de su joven interlocutor reclamaba detalles. La oficial suspiró-. No conocemos la estructura interna del undécimo ángel. Las lecturas espectrográficas sólo nos confirman que ahí hay algo que se corresponde con lo que vemos, pero eso es todo. Nos pasó lo mismo con Sahaquiel. Su campo A.T. era tan potente que repelía buena parte de la luz, y no obtuvimos lecturas fiables de su interior. Sospechamos que aquí pasa algo similar -Misato procuró sonar decidida a pesar de que era un problema muy serio que la tenía muy preocupada.

     -Son muchos los aspectos que no conocemos sobre el enemigo. Es una misión peligrosa -dijo Toji en voz baja.

     -Pues como todas las misiones -replicó Mari, pizpireta y sonriente-. ¡Esta encima viene con sorpresa asegurada!

     -Por eso insisto -recalcó Katsuragi- en que si ocurre cualquier cosa extraña no dudaremos en replegaros. Os sacaremos de ahí y plantearemos una nueva estrategia si hace falta. De momento, y a falta de más datos sobre el enemigo, este plan es el que tenemos y el que vamos a seguir.

     -Coronel, sólo un detalle -reclamó Kaworu muy serio-: supongamos que el objetivo eclosiona, como sospechamos que hará si nos fiamos al comportamiento del octavo Ángel. Si su núcleo queda expuesto y tenemos una oportunidad de destruirlo ¿cuál es el plan?

     -Si llegamos a ese punto es probable que Leliel tenga otras formas de defenderse, así que evaluaríamos la situación con rapidez y actuaríamos en consecuencia. Si hemos de cambiar el plan seréis los primeros en saberlo y en ejecutarlo, así que no os preocupéis por eso -respondió ella, dedicando a sus subordinados su sonrisa más confiada-. ¡Y ahora en marcha, tenéis diez minutos para cambiaros y subir a vuestras unidades! ¡Os quiero con luz verde para el lanzamiento en veinte minutos como mucho!

 

     Veintidós minutos más tarde las tres unidades estaban en posición. Mari y Toji habían tomado y preparado sus rifles de asalto. Ambos estaban colocados tras la cobertura de uno de los edificios blindados que quedaban cuando la ciudad se replegaba, y Makinami no tenía mas que asomarse para ver al objetivo en movimiento, varias manzanas más lejos, acercándose lentamente. Kaworu acababa de guardar un cuchillo progresivo en el compartimento del hombro izquierdo de la unidad 06 y sujetaba otro en la mano derecha. Él también estaba a cubierto del enemigo tras un edificio blindado, y compartía calle con Suzuhara. Las unidades 07 y 02 dispararían en ráfagas, alternándose entre sí, y cuando Toji dejase de disparar, Kaworu avanzaría hasta recolocarse. La coronel Katsuragi comprobó que los tres estuviesen preparados.

     -Pilotos ¿estáis listos?

     -Unidad 02, lista.

     -Unidad 06, lista.

     -Unidad 07, lista.

     -Toji, tendrás el objetivo a tiro en quince segundos.

     El joven deportista recordó la voz de su hermana pequeña, Sakura. Su rostro, antes sonriente, ahora más triste.

     -Diez segundos -recordó la oficial al mando.

     Si el adolescente estaba ahí, a unas manzanas de un ser alienígena semejante, dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, era para protegerla a ella y por extensión a toda la humanidad.

     -Cinco.

     Por su madre.

     -Cuatro.

     Por sus amigos.

     -Tres.

     No podía fallar. El sudor de su frente se perdía en el LCL de la cabina.

     -Dos.

     No iba a fallar. Su dedos aferraron los mandos con un poco más de fuerza.

     -Uno.

     Iba a ganar.

     -¡Ahora! -ordenó la coronel.

     Toji se colocó de un movimiento en su calle correspondiente con su rifle al hombro, apuntando al frente, objetivo a tiro. Con un movimiento decidido de su piloto, el Evangelion apretó el gatillo y disparó una ráfaga corta, amortiguando el potente retroceso que tenía un arma adaptada al tamaño de estos colosos. En cuanto el primer dardo alcanzó la esfera, ésta se detuvo y creció instantáneamente hasta que tuvo cien metros de diámetro, ofreciendo un blanco más generoso al tirador. El ruido del arma disparando y el de los impactos eran casi ensordecedores. El piloto novel se ocultó tras el edificio que le servía de cobertura.

     -¡Cambio! -dijo con decisión Toji.

     Mari y Kaworu emergieron cada uno de sus respectivos escondites, y mientras ella disparaba dos ráfagas cortas seguidas de una larga él aprovechó para colocarse tras el edificio que lo separaba de su objetivo. El sonido era insoportable.

     -¡Cambio! -dijo Makinami.

     La unidad 06 tenía su espalda contra el frío acero del inmenso bloque que lo separaba del Ángel, pero lo que sorprendió a Nagisa fue cómo sintió y escuchó los impactos de las ráfagas que disparó su compañero. Se esperaba, como mucho, notar un movimiento general del edificio de forma amortiguada, dado que el cuerpo de Leliel distribuiría el impacto de los dardos metálicos sobre toda la superficie, pero sintió cinco impactos bien claros que parecían bastante localizados, así como el claro sonido de metal sobre metal que causaba aquel estruendo abrumador.

     -¡Cambio! -dijo el joven deportista.

     Kaworu giró la cabeza de su unidad hacia el lugar donde impactarían las flechettes disparadas por el Evangelion 02 si fueran a atravesar el cuerpo del objetivo y avanzó desde su posición, siempre a cubierto de la línea de tiro del piloto de la unidad 07. Vio cómo aquellas balas especiales chocaban y se deformaban, dejando daños mínimos en la cubierta de protección reforzada y cayendo junto a los que ella había disparado hacía un momento, provocando serios daños al resto del desprotegido entorno urbano. El rifle de la piloto escupió tres ráfagas, y las tres ráfagas impactaron contra el metal.

     -¡Cambio! -dijo la pizpireta pelirroja.

     -Mari -llamó la atención el chico llegado de la luna, intentado hacerse oir a pesar de las ensordecedoras ráfagas del tercer piloto- ¿puedes confirmarme si tus disparos han alcanzado al objetivo?

     -Todo lo que he disparado ha entrado en la esfera -respondió ella.

     Nagisa sólo necesitó de un instante para tomar su decisión.

     -¡Alto el fuego! -ordenó el piloto de la unidad 06.

     -¡Camb...! Espera ¿alto el fuego? -preguntó extrañado Suzuhara.

     -Sí, alto el fuego -insistió Kaworu-, es inútil seguir disparando. Asomaos y veréis vuestras balas por los suelos.

     Las tres unidades salieron de sus escondites, sus armas aún en ristre, y se acercaron. Los pilotos pudieron confirmar que lo decía su compañero era cierto. Desde el centro de operaciones del GeoFront también pudieron apreciarlo en las imágenes en tiempo real que recibían. Misato no se había esperado semejante situación y estaba un poco perdida. Fue el piloto de cabello plateado el que volvió a tomar la iniciativa. Ante él se erigía la esfera negra, su enemigo, cuyo aspecto era más que imponente, pero eso no hizo sino ayudarle a tomar su siguiente decisión.

     -Coronel Katsuragi, voy a entrar en la esfera.

     -Negativo, no sabemos lo que hay dentro y podría ser peligroso.

     -Coronel, sea lo que sea que haya ahí, no ha afectado de ninguna forma a todos los objetos físicos con los que se ha cruzado, y no lo está protegiendo ningún campo A.T. -aclaró Nagisa, decidido y sin un ápice de miedo o duda-. Voy a entrar.

     -Kaworu, no... -pero la oficial vio cómo su subordinado avanzaba-. ¡Ponedme lo que ve la unidad 06 en pantalla ahora mismo! ¡Batería de análisis!

     Misato ladró unas pocas órdenes más mientras el joven de ojos de rubí se movía hacia el interior de la oscura esfera, que flotaba a unos diez metros sobre el suelo. Mantuvo su velocidad constante y siguió adelante cuando tuvo a no más de unos pocos metros los límites de aquel ser. Las estrías claras seguían moviéndose como lo habían hecho antes del ataque. Dio unos pocos pasos más y, salvo por la parte inferior de sus piernas, el Evangelion azul al completo atravesó aquel límite.

     Cuando las imágenes aparecieron en las pantallas del puente de mando del GeoFront, Misato murmuró lo que el piloto de la unidad 06 dijo en voz alta: "Está vacío." En el interior del espacio delimitado por lo que habían creído ser el cuerpo del Ángel no había nada. Como si de una cáscara deshabitada se tratase. El fantasma de aquel ente.

 

     -Ése es el momento decisivo en la operación -expresó Shinji, ligeramente afligido, pues sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

     No eran sólo Kensuke y Hikari los que ahora estaban escuchando con atención al experimentado joven, sino la clase entera, donde hasta los que parecían desinteresados no hacían  mas que disimular su interés. Todos tenían sus oídos aguzados y los pensamientos enfrascados en lo que narraba el expiloto. Estaban en tensión, expectantes, intrigados, ávidos por escuchar lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

     -Ese primer encuentro lo puede determinar todo -continuó el enjuto adolescente-. A veces la misión acaba tras ese primer encuentro... A veces la misión empieza de verdad ahí, con una sorpresa. Con una mala sorpresa.

 

     En la base, Misato había puesto su mente a plena potencia para tomar el control de la situación. Enseguida entendió que, aunque lo que veían parecía estar vacío, seguía siendo la prueba de la presencia de un Ángel. Lo que faltaba por determinar era dónde estaba su cuerpo.

     -Vale, está vacío -admitió Katsuragi, pero no dio su brazo a torcer-. ¿Qué dicen las lecturas? ¿Dónde estamos detectando la presencia del Ángel ahora mismo?

     Uno de los técnicos tecleó rápidamente y al poco, en el mapa vectorial y tridimensional que representaba la situación a tiempo real, apareció una nube que cubría el espacio alrededor de la esfera oscura. Tenía una forma vagamente esférica, pero sus bordes fluctuaban y se difuminaban a intervalos irregulares. Aquel nuevo enfoque les permitió apreciar que aquel ser venido del espacio ocupaba una zona enorme: su centro era efectivamente lo que habían creído ser el cuerpo de su enemigo, pero su área ahora cubría varias manzanas. Mientras se movía, la esfera medía veinte medros de diámetro y el cuerpo real unos cien. Ahora inmóvil, la esfera medía cien metros de diámetro y el cuerpo tendría fácilmente quinientos. Además, ahora que los adolescentes se habían acercado a mirar, habían entrado en su zona de influencia. La coronel no tardó en reaccionar.

     -¡Mari, Toji, volved a vuestras posiciones! -les espetó con angustia.

     Pero ya era tarde. La unidad 02, que apoyaba toda su espalda con total desinhibición contra uno de los edificios, empezó a hundirse en aquel muro. Makinami notó claramente el leve pero constante movimiento que estaba sufriendo, pues se creyó que su soporte cedía bajo su peso. Por puro instinto soltó su arma e intentó recuperar el equilibrio con pies y manos, futilmente. Al darse cuenta de que era incapaz de separarse, echó un vistazo a lo que había creído ser una simple superficie de metal.

     El revestimiento metálico que cubría la fachada era completamente negro, tanto que absorbía prácticamente toda la luz que le llegaba. De haber tenido tiempo para observarlo con detenimiento habría apreciado que aunque todos los relieves y detalles seguían ahí, ahora toda esa superficie irregular se había convertido en algo similar a arenas movedizas. No porque hubiese cambiado la composición de aquello contra lo que apoyaba su espalda, sino porque se había abierto algún tipo de portal sobre la superficie en sí. Aquel área apenas se extendía más allá de la zona contra la que el Evangelion-02 se encontraba, pero sus bordes estaban perfectamente delimitados y respetaban todos los accidentes, naturales o no, que englobaban. Como si alguien hubiese recortado un círculo de papel y lo hubiese pegado contra el lateral del edificio y lo que sobrase lo hubiese pegado sobre el resto de superficies adyacentes para respetar la forma.

     Cuando Mari giró la cabeza de su golem y se percató de que la engullía algo similar a un agujero negro pidió ayuda. Kaworu llegó primero y la agarró de sus brazos, de los cuales tiró con mucha fuerza, sin lograr detener que su compañera fuera engullida. No era capaz de sacarla de ahí. Toji se dirigió también a ayudar a su amiga, hasta que a medio camino notó que sus pies se hundían en el suelo. Bajo la unidad 07 se había abierto otro disco negro, de veinte metros de diámetro, que empezaba a tragárselo. Con ambos pies ya sumergidos, por muchos esfuerzos que hizo no fue capaz de zafarse. El joven deportista llevó la maquinaria del eva casi al límite, torciendo el torso cuanto pudo para intentar liberar una de sus extremidades aprisionadas, en vano. De alguna manera, el piloto estaba notando presión en sus piernas, como si el LCL estuviese replicando el efecto de la alta densidad de aquello que lo que estaba engullendo. Empezó a sentir pánico.

     En el momento en que el Evangelion oscuro fue atrapado, el agarre que aprisionaba a la unidad roja cedió lo sucifiente como para liberarla poco a poco. Cuando Mari se zafó por completo del agarre del disco negro, éste se disipó casi enseguida, como si nunca hubiese existido. De aquella repentina libertad Makinami y Nagisa se precipitaron al suelo involuntariamente, pero no tardaron  en ponerse en pie cuando escucharon a Toji decir lo siguiente con un intenso miedo en su voz: "Chicos, me estoy hundiendo."

     La piloto recogió del suelo su arma y corrió al borde de la oscuridad. Disparó con toda la rabia que sentía una decena de proyectiles, cuyas puntas se clavaron en la oscuridad y empezaron a ser lentamente tragados. La joven inglesa tiró el rifle con violencia a un lado e imitó lo que su compañero de ojos carmesíes estaba haciendo: agarrar con ambas manos uno de los brazos de la unidad 07 y tirar como si no hubiera un mañana. Fue inútil, la oscuridad succionaba con más potencia que la que podían generar los tres Evangelion. Cuando habían llegado los Evas 02 y 06, las rodillas de la unidad oscura se habían hundido, pero para cuando la adolescente de pelo castaño se puso a tirar ya había sido engullida la cadera y parte del torso. Toji no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de ponerse nervioso por la situación, y para cuando la coronel Katsuragi ordenó que eyectasen la cápsula del piloto, el coloso entero había desaparecido por completo y la señal no lo alcanzó. La zona oscura empezó a crecer lentamente sobre el suelo, trepando sobre los edificios y elementos del mobiliario urbano, engullendo todo aquello que no estuviese anclado al suelo, como los vehículos. Los otros dos gigantes protectores de la humanidad que aún quedaban fueron obligados a abandonar las premisas ipso facto para evitar perderlos a ellos también. Aquel agujero negro no tardó en crecer hasta alcanzar los quinientos metros de diámetro.

     La operación había sido un desastre.

 

     Cincuenta minutos más tarde, en una loma a unos pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraba el ángel, estaban reunidos el personal de Nerv, oficiales, técnicos de alta categoría y pilotos por igual ante una pizarra blanca. La doctora Ritsuko Akagi había dibujado una serie de grafos y ecuaciones con las que había estado trabajando para encontrar una explicación a aquello de lo que habían sido testigos. Ahora que la tenía, debía explicársela al personal clave de la operación. El sol, que empezaba la fase final de su trayecto diario, le recordó a la científica que el tiempo seguía pasando y apremiaba.

     -Una de las ideas que generalmente hay que explicar a la gente -narraba la doctora- es que cuando hablamos de espacio-tiempo no se puede decir que estamos en un entorno de cuatro dimensiones, sino que trabajamos con tres dimensiones espaciales y una dimensión temporal, dado que no podemos movernos en el tiempo con la misma facilidad con la que nos movemos por el espacio. Para abreviar, lo llamamos tres más una dimensiones. Como seres humanos que somos, nos movemos en un entorno de tres más una dimensiones, pero no por ello podemos descartar que existan más.

     La directora científica le dio la vuelta a la pizarra y empezó a dibujar.

     -Esto es un huevo -dijo dibujando una forma ovalada y añadiéndole sombreado para añadir la ilusión de la tercera dimensión-, y esto es el corte transversal de un huevo -anunció mientras representaba la estructura interna del huevo como el de una célula ovalada: membrana, clara y yema. El personal estaba perplejo ante el salto tan radical en temática que acababa de dar Ritsuko y no sabía a dónde iba a ir a continuación-. Ahora bien, si realizamos otro corte podemos encontrarnos con un aspecto diferente -dijo lentamente mientras presentaba un corte donde sólo se veía la membrana y la clara-. Por ejemplo en este caso habríamos cortado donde no hay yema. Como seres de tres dimensiones que vivimos en tres dimensiones espaciales, estamos acostumbrados a entender que estos cortes representan una parte del huevo, porque podemos percibir el huevo como un objeto de tres dimensiones. Sin embargo, un ser que existiese y comprendiese el mundo en únicamente dos dimensiones espaciales nunca vería el huevo como lo vemos nosotros -dijo apuntando a su primer dibujo-, sino como algo en dos dimensiones -y apuntó al primer corte transversal.

     Ahora que la charla había regresado a las dimensiones, los presentes estaban más atentos que nunca y sólo unos pocos realizaban un esfuerzo considerable mientras asimilaban las ideas presentadas.

     -Si un ser de dos dimensiones observa un huevo, y el huevo se mueve por la tercera dimensión espacial, no verá lo que nosotros veríamos. Nosotros veríamos el huevo rodar. El ser de  dos dimensiones vería los cortes, y lo que es más importante, vería cómo pasa de un corte a otro. Vería que, partiendo de esta estructura -dijo señalando el dibujo con núcleo-, el huevo se haría más pequeño, vería la yema desaparecer -explicó apuntando ahora al siguiente corte-, tras lo cual el huevo se haría tan pequeño que desaparecería por completo, como si nunca hubiese existido -aclaró apuntando a un espacio vacío de la pizarra.

     Casi todos los presentes tenían el conocimiento científico suficiente como para no estar completamente sorprendidos por este enfoque, sólo unos pocos tuvieron que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por asimilar lo que les estaba siendo presentado y Akagi se daba cuenta de ello, por lo que decidió continuar.

     -Así pues un ser en dos dimensiones tendrá una visión parcial de un ser de tres: le parecerá que el ser de tres dimensiones hace cosas imposibles en su mundo de dos dimensiones, aunque en un mundo de tres dimensiones sea perfectamente normal. ¿Hasta aquí todo bien?

     Los presentes asintieron a la vez. Tenían la idea clara y fresca en su mente. Habían captado el concepto sin problemas.

     -Vale. Ahora, supongamos que añadimos una dimensión espacial más a todos estos casos -abordó la doctora-. Es decir, seres de tres dimensiones que viven en tres dimensiones y que en su mundo de tres dimensiones ven algo hacer cosas imposibles.

     -Un momento... -interrumpió uno de los técnicos levantando la mano-, nosotros somos esos seres de tres dimensiones. ¿Leliel es un ser de cuatro dimensiones? -preguntó apuntando al Ángel, que se veía con perfecta visibilidad desde la loma en la que se encontraban.

     -Así es, es un ser de, por lo menos, cuatro más una dimensiones. Cuatro espaciales y una temporal -aclaró Akagi mientras todos se giraban hacia la criatura en cuestión, asombrados por lo que acababan de comprender-. Para nosotros hace cosas absolutamente imposibles e inexplicables, pero visto desde una perspectiva de cuatro dimensiones son cosas triviales. Es la explicación más simple que tenemos y mientras sea válida nos fiaremos de ella. Se podrían contemplar fenómenos más complicados como el mar de Dirac, pero no podemos perder más tiempo con suposiciones.

     Sin embargo no era la única consideración a tener en cuenta. La doctora continuó con lo que había averiguado, como el que la esfera que veían podía interpretarse como la sombra de Leliel y que el "agujero negro" funcionaba como un portal al interior de su cuerpo. Sin duda otro de los elementos más importantes era que el agujero negro no poseía un campo A.T. sino un campo anti A.T.. Dado que entre sus propiedades se contaba la de anular los campos A.T. que usaban tanto Evas como Ángeles, la unidad 07 atrapada en su interior estaba completamente desprotegida. Ya de por sí, la presión de aquel extraño entorno había logrado soltar el cable de alimentación eléctrico del Eva. No era algo nuevo, se suponía que los agarres que lo anclaban tenían que ceder antes que el propio cable o que los elementos de los extremos para evitar daños mayores, pero implicaba que Toji sólo contaba con las reservas eléctricas de los sistemas vitales. Estos elementos incluían la depuradora de LCL que reciclaba el aire que se respiraba, y sólo estaba previsto que funcionasen una hora tras perder la alimentación externa. Más allá podían fallar en cualquier momento. No era sino una mera cuestión de tiempo que tanto el Evangelion como su piloto acabasen sufriendo las peores consecuencias. Misato debía tomar una decisión y, una vez acabadas las explicaciones de Ritsuko, ésta fue a hablar con la oficial para decidir sobre las acciones a tomar.

     -Bueno -dijo la directora científica, un poco cansada, mientras encendía un cigarrillo- ¿tenemos un plan?

     -Tenemos que sacar a Toji de ahí -la mirada de la oficial, intensa y centrada en el agujero negro en la ciudad, indicaba lo muy preocupada que estaba-. Estoy pensando en usar uno de los cables de extremo electromagnético que estábamos probando, pero no sé cómo podremos guiarlo a través de... Eso -dijo mientras observaba la intensa negrura que cubría parte de la ciudad.

     -¿Y para eliminar a Leliel? -continuó Ritsuko.

     La coronel Katsuragi tardó en responder.

     -Si recuperamos a Toji tendremos imágenes directas del interior de Leliel, así como de su densidad y lo fácil o difícil que resulta moverse en él. Si lo averiguamos podremos preparar un nuevo plan.

     -¿Si recuperamos a Toji? -la doctora Akagi sonaba casi ofendida- Si recuperamos a Toji habrán pasado varias horas y Leliel puede volver a desplazarse en cualquier momento. Para cuando lo hayamos sacado de ahí puede que ya haya llegado al GeoFront y esté atacando nuestras defensas -el tono ahora era claramente acusatorio-. Si lo sacamos de ahí, claro. Si no lo sacamos de ahí la situación será aún peor.

     -¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor? -el enfado estaba a las puertas de la oficial al mando.

     -Podríamos debilitar su estructura.

     -¿Cómo?

     -Con bombas N2.

     -Sabes tan bien como yo que las bombas N2 no tienen efecto en los Ángeles.

     -Cuando los protege un campo A.T. no surgen efecto. Aquí las estaremos soltando en un cuerpo con un campo anti A.T. que recibirá todo el impacto directamente -indicó serena Ritsuko-. Con un centenar de bombas N2 podríamos debilitarlo y...

     -¡¿Un centenar de bombas N2?!

     -Y con el millar de bombas N2 de las que disponemos quizás logremos destruirlo -recalcó severa la científica.

     -¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Toji sigue ahí dentro! ¡Moriría!

     -¡Y tú propusiste lo mismo cuando la unidad 01 inició el cuasi tercer impacto!

     -¡En ese momento el Eva 01 estaba provocando  un impacto ! ¡No hemos llegado aún a esa situación!

     -Te repito que Leliel no dispone de un campo A.T.. Aquí el uso de bombas N2 es perfectamente viable.

     -Me niego. Lo consideraré cuando la situación lo requiera.

     -Es la única forma de destruirlo.

     -Sí, tanto al Ángel como al Eva y su piloto. No pienso correr ese riesgo.

     Akagi miró con severidad a su superior.

     -El piloto es prescindible -pronunció con énfasis la doctora-, Asuka puede ser despertada, y la unidad 07 puede ser reemplazada por la 01 en caso de necesidad.

     Misato la miró, incrédula y ofendida. No esperaba que su amiga le diese tan poca importancia a la vida de los adolescentes.

     -Vamos a poner en marcha la recuperación de la unidad 07 y su piloto mediante un cable de punta electromagnética -dijo serena y calmada la oficial al mando- y con la información que obtengamos estableceremos un nuevo plan de acción.

     -Bien, veo que no merece la pena insistir.

     La directora científica sacó su móvil, marcó un número y activó el modo altavoz. Al cabo de un par de timbrazos descolgaron. Al otro lado de la línea, Gendo Ikari hizo clara su presencia con un escueto "sí". Misato se sobresaltó cuando reconoció su voz.

     -Comandante Ikari, solicito que me asigne la dirección de la operación contra Leliel -soltó con desinterés Akagi.

     -¿Por qué? -el comandante seguía siendo tan directo y breve en su forma de hablar como de costumbre.

     -La coronel Katsuragi se niega a ejecutar la única forma viable de derrotar al objetivo -explicó Ritsuko.

     -Con el debido respeto, comandante -interrumpió la oficial morena-, el plan que ofrece la directora científica implica la destrucción del Evangelion 07 y la muerte de su piloto, así como importantes daños colaterales en toda Tokio-3.

     El teléfono móvil se mantuvo callado durante un tiempo que se hizo eterno para las dos.

     -Coronel Katsuragi, ejecute el plan de la doctora Akagi -ordenó simplemente Gendo.

     -Negativo señor. Como responsable de la operación me niego a aplicarlo.

     -Entendido -el tono monocorde de Ikari se mantuvo impasible-. Coronel Katsuragi, queda usted relevada de sus obligaciones para con la operación contra Leliel. Doctora Akagi, ahora es usted la responsable de dicha operación.

     El coronel colgó sin dejar tiempo a que pudiesen quejarse o pedir explicaciones. La doctora guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y se dirigió a los técnicos, mientras la coronel, dolida, aceptaba que hoy tampoco sería capaz de salvar la vida del piloto que había estado a su cargo.

     -Espero no interrumpir -dijo Kaworu, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres-, no he podido evitar escucharlas. Tengo una idea.

 

     En el interior del Evangelion 07, Toji empezaba a sentir frío. No cayó en la cuenta, pero aquello implicaba que el sistema de soporte vital estaba fallando. El sistema de filtrado del LCL probablemente había dejado de funcionar desde hacía ya bastante, y el líquido en el que se encontraba el piloto presentaba ya un aspecto ligeramente enturbiado. Sin embargo, Suzuhara no tenía la mente puesta en lo que lo rodeaba, sino en su madre.

     Cuando se hundió en Leliel, el joven deportista hizo todo lo posible para moverse, pero la densidad del líquido en el que se encontraba el Eva 07 se lo impidió. Pronto comprendió que era inútil y se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que lo auxiliasen. Mientras tanto, por primera vez en más de una semana, por fin disponía de tiempo libre. Los intensos entrenamientos para piloto junto con las obligaciones del instituto lo habían mantenido ocupado a todas horas hasta tal punto que no había podido dedicar casi ningún momento a pensar en su madre. Ahora, con su vida en riesgo, los pensamientos de Toji se centraron en lo que más le dolía.

     La recordaba tan claramente. Su sonrisa. Su cabello. Su amabilidad. Su intolerancia a las tonterías de los hombres de la casa. Era cierto, tanto el joven Suzuhara como su padre a veces tenían deslices machistas que su madre procuraba corregir en el momento. Era el tipo de mujer que no admitía protestas infundadas y que tenía la fuerza para castigar a cualquiera que las hiciese. Era esa autoridad por la fuerza que Suzuhara había aprendido de ella, y era esa misma autoridad por la fuerza la que servía para controlar la arrogancia de su padre. Eran una pareja enérgica y un poco basta, pero que había dado como resultado un primer hijo que había bebido de la actitud de sus padres y una segunda hija crecía al amparo de una familia que la mimaba mucho.

     Sin embargo, la ausencia de la matriarca había fracturado severamente el conjunto. No era simplemente como si una estrella del firmamento se hubiese apagado, sino como si además los astros a su alrededor hubiesen perdido intensidad. Cuando ahora salían deslices machistas les seguía un silencio en el que ella hubiese hablado, pero que ellos mismos usaban para reflexionar sobre lo que habían dicho. Los mimos que los dos hombres de la familia daban a su adorada infante siempre parecían quedarse cortos. Ninguno era capaz de mimarla como la madre lo había hecho. Ninguno podía reemplazarla. Aquella ausencia que sentían se había manifestado en un estado de tristeza en los tres, que Toji apenas tenía ocasiones para mostrar. Su madre ya no volvería a plantarle un beso en la frente mientras él se resistía. Su madre no volvería a mandar a su padre a la cocina a fregar los platos con ella. Su madre no volvería a abrazar a su hermana y a jugar con ella. Su madre no estaba, había muerto.

     Aquella verdad cayó como una losa sobre el piloto, que notó cómo sus ojoss se llenaban de lágrimas a su pesar. Se agarró a sí mismo con fuerza en un abrazo que, desprovisto de seres queridos, se le hizo artificial y vacío. La recordaba con perfecta claridad. La sentía tan cerca, y la sabía tan lejos... Porque era cierto, de alguna manera la sentía cerca, como si su abrazo hubiese dejado tal huella que fuera ella misma la que lo abrazaba en aquel momento. Se echó a llorar, con la extraña impresión de que ella intentaba consolarlo como ya había hecho en tantas ocasiones anteriores.

     Entonces la vio. Su madre, en todo su esplendor, como si no se hubiese marchado, preparando la cena junto con su padre, al que había obligado a ayudarla. Los dos adultos se encontraban en la cocina de casa, de su verdadero hogar, el que habían perdido en aquel accidente, y sin embargo ahí estaban. Podía ver los detalles que la caracterizaban, como la puerta de uno de los armarios que cerraba mal, un mando de la cocina ligeramente gastado, los objetos en la encimera ordenados como solían estarlo, el sonido característico de la nevera cerrándose, el olor de la comida casera...  


     En realidad Toji había casi perdido el conocimiento. Su imaginación había respondido a sus  emociones reconstruyendo la imagen de su madre, y su subconsciente había empezado a rellenar los huecos con aquello que su mente recordaba. Seguía habiendo partes borrosas, pero no se había fijado aún en ellas, y por ello su mente no les había dedicado aún ningún esfuerzo.

     Toji intentó llamar la atención de su madre, pero antes de que pudiese hablar algo se agarró a su pantalón tras de sí. Se giró y vio a su hermana pequeña, sonriente, expectante. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en coletas, como solía llevarlo últimamente, e iba vestida con un vestido a rayas verticales que se cruzaban por pares. "Ven a jugar conmigo, hermanito" dijo ella, con su voz aguda. Toji sintió aquel afán protector que lo había llevado a visitarla al hospital con regularidad y la atrapó entre sus brazos, abrazándola. Ella se resistió un poco, riendo. El olor del perfume de su madre llegó a la nariz del chico. La añoranza por su madre ocupó de nuevo su corazón y su mente, así que dejó a Sakura en el suelo.

     -Voy a hablar con mamá. Luego juego contigo -dijo con una melancólica sonrisa.

     -No, ven a jugar conmigo. ¡Nos lo pasaremos mejor! -Sakura reclamó a su hermano agarrándose a él.

     -Luego juego contigo -insistió el chico, intentando girarse. No pudo. Su hermana se lo impedía.

     -¿Ves? -hizo notar la más joven de los Suzuhara cuando vio que Toji no era capaz de girarseNo quieres ir con mamá, quieres venir conmigo.

     -No. Voy con mamá -dijo mientras volvía a intentar moverse, en vano. El agarre de su hermana pequeña era sorprendentemente fuerte.

     -¡No, no quieres ir con ella!

     -¡Pues claro que quiero! ¡Suéltame!

     -¡No, no quieres! Mamá no está ahí.

     Por un momento la mente de Toji hizo caso a las palabras de su hermana pequeña y su madre dejó de estar a su espalda, pero el dolor de la pérdida la hizo aflorar de nuevo y enseguida volvió a formar parte del recuerdo.

     -Mamá no está ahí -insistió la niña-. Mamá ya no está. Está casa no está. Quedamos tú y yo. Ven a jugar conmigo.

     El sueño en el que estaba el joven deportista tembló por unos momentos pero volvió a estabilizarse. Podían insistir en que aquello era falso, pero para él aquella era la realidad en ese instante. Tomó a Sakura con ambas manos y la dejó en el suelo, lejos de si. Su hermana se debatió e intentó alcanzarlo, e incluso logró agarrar su ropa a la cual dio unos tirones para reclamarlo, pero él simplemente dejó de hacerle caso. Al principio aún era consciente de ella, pero pronto dejó, simplemente, de sentirla, como si perteneciese a un plano de existencia diferente. La niña se quedó patidifusa cuando se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos no servían para nada. Mientras, Toji se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba su madre, como en sus recuerdos, atareada, sonriente, alegre. Esta última giró la cabeza, miró a su hijo a los ojos y le preguntó:

     -¿Cómo te ha ido hoy el día?

     -Bien, mamá -en sus ojos empezaron a acumularse sus lágrimas. Escuchar el sonido de su voz era muy emotivo para él.

     -Me sorprende que no haya recibido noticias tuyas, normalmente te sueles meter en problemas -notó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

     -M-Mamá, me he estado portando bien.

     -¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso de que has pegado a un compañero tuyo jugando al baloncesto? -ya no tenía cara de buenos amigos y sonaba bastante severa.

     -¡Eso ha sido fuera del insti! -en la voz del chico se notaba una parte de miedo.

     -¡Eso no es excusa! -le reprendió ella, dándole una colleja- ¡Que no me entere yo que has vuelto a pegar a tus amigos!

     -¡Mamá, eso no ha vuelto a pasar!

     -Oh, así que hiciste las paces con ese chico ¿no?

     -Sí -respondió él ligeramente avergonzado.

     -Mucho mejor. También has hecho muy bien dándole las gracias a la delegada por ayudarte.

     -Gracias mamá -dijo él, ahora un poco sonrojado.

     -Huy ¿pero qué veo? ¿Te me estás poniendo rojo? ¿Puede ser que te guste esa chica? -ahora su madre sonaba juguetona. Le encantaba sonsacar los secretos de su hijo.

     -¡Pero qué dices mamá! Horaki no me interesa p-para nada -Toji evitó la mirada de su madre mientras lo decía, intentando parecer serio y duro.

     -Huy que sí -rió su madre, que conocía bien a su hijo-. Bueno, es asunto tuyo hablar con ella, pero no desistas. Sé tu mismo y verás cómo las cosas van bien.

     -Vale mamá.

     -Y no seas tan duro con Kaworu. Solo quiere ser amigo tuyo.

     -¡Vale mamá!

     -¡Oye, no me levantes la voz, que soy tu madre! -y le dio otra colleja a su hijo.

     -Perdón mamá.

     Ella sonrió, satisfecha. Se arodilló y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. Él, que no se esperaba aquello, la abrazó a su vez tan fuertemente como pudo. La echaba terriblemente de menos. Las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos incesantemente y aunque hizo un gran esfuerzo no pudo evitar sollozar y gemir. Ella le susurró palabras de alivio.

     -Tranquilo Toji. Todo saldrá bien. Cuida de tu hermana y de tu padre y verás como todo sale bien.

     En aquel abrazo, el joven Suzuhara sintió a su madre como si estuviese realmente rodeándolo: el dulce timbre de su voz, la textura de su ropa, el olor de su perfume, la calidez su cuerpo...

 

     Tras una cantidad de tiempo que Toji no habría sabido estimar, una sacudida de su unidad lo sacó de su trance. En su confusión solo fue capaz de identificar que el golpe había sido provocado por algo pesado y grande. Cuando su mente se despejó, supuso que debía tratarse de Leliel, que había acudido finalmente para acabar con él. Aún alterado por sus sentimientos, inspiró con fuerza y, agarrando de nuevo los mandos de su unidad, gritó al vacío de su cápsula. Soltó insultos e improperios al enemigo que lo tenía rodeado, intentando provocarlo. El regreso de las sacudidas envalentonó al chico. Aunque no fuese capaz de luchar, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Las pocas fuerzas que tenía las usaría para desafiar a su enemigo hasta el final. Una nueva sacudida tiró del Evangelion por la espalda y lo desplazó lentamente pero sin pausa alguna. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando un rato después sintió que emergía del extraño entorno que era el cuerpo de Leliel.

     En efecto, en la espalda del Eva 07 estaba anclado un cable de enormes dimensiones cuyo extremo se aferraba al coloso mediante electroimanes. Dicho cable estaba siendo recogido por un conjunto de motores que tiraban con mucha fuerza pero muy lentamente, logrando lo que había sido imposible unas horas antes. Lo que Toji no sabía es que para que el cable llegase hasta él no había bastado con sumergirlo en el cuerpo del Ángel, sino que Kaworu a bordo de la unidad 06 había bajado con él para asegurarse de que el amarre tenía éxito. Ahora el que estaba perdido en la intensa oscuridad de aquel ser del más allá era el piloto llegado de la luna. Le había costado mucho mover su Evangelion dentro de la masa tan densa que era aquel cuerpo extraño, pero con algo de paciencia había logrado su objetivo. Ahora le faltaba a él salir de ahí.

     Kaworu se centró. Era capaz de sentir la presencia de su titán como si fuera una extensión de si mismo. Lo que era diferente era que aunque proyectase un campo A.T. éste quedaba anulado. Era como sentirse desnudo, pero aquello no lo molestaba. Al contrario, Kaworu se sentía a gusto sin tener que protegerse. Lo agradecía. En aquel estado de paz mental, se concentró en sentir  más allá  de su propio ser,  más allá  de su propia unidad, y fue entonces cuando lo percibió.

     Leliel.

     No el cuerpo denso de Leliel que limitaba sus acciones. No la negrura que lo rodeaba. No. Lo que percibía era la voz de Leliel. Escuchaba sus ideas, sus impulsos, sus deseos y sus pensamientos. Se centró en escuchar aquel caos de conceptos que habían seguido los eventos ocurridos. Supo que Leliel había intentado entablar una conversación con la unidad 07 de alguna  manera, que se había preguntado qué era el cuerpo metálico alargado que había entrado en su cuerpo, que se había sorprendido cuando otro Evangelion había caído en su ser, que se había enojado cuando el primero que había atraído a sí había logrado escapar y que él también era capaz de seguir los pensamientos de Kaworu.

     Entonces, aquel torrente de voces, aquel tornado de ideas, aquel tifón de conceptos engulló por completo al piloto y lo llevó al ojo del huracán. En aquel súbito remanso de paz Nagisa abrió los ojos, o eso creía haber hecho, pues lo que vio a su alrededor no se correspondía con la realidad, pero no era capaz de darse cuenta de ello. Se encontraba desnudo, con el agua cubriéndole hasta la cintura, en lo que parecía un mar azul, pero enseguida los detalles traicionaron la ilusión, o más bien la ausencia de ellos.

     Si realmente hubiese sido el mar, habría habido olas, pero la superficie del agua era lisa como un espejo. A lo lejos, allí donde el mar y el cielo se habrían unido, faltaba la línea del horizonte y había un degradado entre los dos tonos de azul. El mismo efecto se producía allí donde deberían haberse unido el mar y la tierra, así como el cielo y la tierra. Se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo carecía de algunos de esos matices que deberían de haber estado presentes: no tenía uñas, no tenía pliegues en la piel, no se notaban los huesos donde deberían de estar marcados, y tampoco tenía pezones. Intentó observar el extraño ser en el que se había convertido fijándose en el reflejo en el agua, pero aquel líquido no devolvía imagen ninguna. El joven de ojos carmesíes fue consciente desde aquel momento que se encontraba en un sueño, o en algo parecido a ello.

     Súbitamente se percató que Shinji estaba a su lado, surgido de la nada pero con la sensación de que siempre había estado allí. La cara amable, los profundos ojos azules y la delicada sonrisa de su amigo hubieran pasado por las del auténtico, de no haber sido por el cuerpo simple y la ausencia de facciones físicas que también presentaba Kaworu. Enseguida comprendió que no era realmente su sueño cuando aquel ser le abló. Era la voz de Shinji Ikari, pero tras ello se notaba claramente la presencia de Leliel.

     -Kaworu -dijo aquel falso ser sonriendo.

     -Shinji -respondió el piloto, sonriendo a su vez, plenamente consciente de quién se encontraba al otro lado. 

     Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. El falso Ikari no parpadeó.

     -Me alegro -logró decir Leliel con la voz de su marioneta.

     -¿De qué te alegras? -inquirió Nagisa, dispuesto a seguirle el juego tanto como hiciese falta.

     -De tenerte aquí. A mi lado.

     -Yo también me alegro.

     -Quiero estar contigo, Kaworu -dijo, extiendiendo la mano con la palma abierta hacia su interlocutor.

     -Yo también -el piloto llegado de la Luna imitó el gesto, juntando su mano con la de él en perfecta simetría.

     -Quiero estar más cerca que nunca de tí, Kaworu.

     -Llámame Tabris -Nagisa se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo estaba pasando de forma extraña y sobre todo diferente mientras estaban allí. Dado el plan de la doctora, quizás no le quedase mucho más tiempo para actuar y decidió acelerar el proceso.

     -Ta... ¿Tabris? ¿Qué quieres decir? -el facsímil de Shinji hizo la pregunta intentado ocultar su confusión mediante su amabilidad.

     -Ya lo sabes, Leliel.

     El rostro del falso chico imitó la sorpresa. La falta de reacción del piloto de cabello plateado le hizo cambiarla su expresión por la de decepción.

     -Oh. Así que sabes quién soy.

     -Y tú no sabes quién soy yo -observó Kaworu mientras le regalaba al Ángel su media sonrisa y su mirada pícaras.

     -Eso no importa. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que te asimile. Pronto tu alma será devorada por  la mía. Pronto habrás dejado de existir.

     Nagisa sintió cómo su interlocutor intentaba asimilarlo, pero aquellos esfuerzos fueron inútiles. El piloto de cabello plateado no sólo mantuvo a raya a su oponente, sino que además logró él mismo empezar a asimilarlo. Los esfuerzos de Leliel redoblaron y mantuvieron a raya a su enemigo. El rostro del falso Shinji estaba enfadado.

     -No resistas -las palabras severas no encajaban con el semblante habitualmente amable del expiloto.

     -Me llamo Tabris -repitió Kaworu-. Cuando lo entiendas, ya será tarde.

     El poder del undécimo Ángel creció hasta límites insospechados, que el propio Nagisa fue capaz de igualar, pero no de superar. Salió del ojo del huracán y volvió a aquella realidad que era la tormenta de voces y caos. La dejó tras de sí con facilidad, pero no pudo acallarla. No serían capaces de asimilarse el uno al otro. En ese aspecto, estaban en tablas.

 

     En el exterior de Leliel, el cable de acero había hecho emerger al Evangelion 07 con éxito, y los equipos de rescate ya estaban listos para sacar a su piloto y llevarlo al hospital. Misato no estaba satisfecha, sólo había cambiado a un rehén por otro. El plan que el piloto llegado de la luna había propuesto era justo lo que acababa de suceder: permitir a Kaworu entrar con el cable para asegurarse de un anclaje exitoso y que él se quedase a luchar, aprovechando que el motor S2 de su unidad le proporcionaba energía de forma autónoma. Ahora le tocaba a él ver si era capaz de derrotar a aquella bestia divina.

     Katsuragi se habría opuesto a ese plan. Semejantes acciones sólo podían recuperar un piloto herido a cambio de dejar que otro quedase herido a su vez, y así se lo había expuesto a Ritsuko, pero la doctora había decidido aceptar la proposición aparentemente suicida de aquel joven. Lo que además le había explicado es que sólo tendría veinte minutos. Pasado ese tiempo, la mujer rubia ordenaría que bombardeasen el agujero negro con todo el millar de bombas N2 del que disponían. La coronel le había reprochado que diese tan poca importancia a la vida humana, pero la doctora Akagi no había cedido en su intención de exterminar al enemigo con aquel ataque que bien podía sonar desesperado 

     Para las dos mujeres, que seguían juntas en la misma loma observando cómo se desarrollaban los eventos, la espera era insoportable. Cada poco tiempo cada una miraba su reloj, conscientes del tiempo que se iba agotando. Pasaron tres minutos y Kaworu no salió. Pasaron cinco minutos y Kaworu no salió. Misato animó al piloto atrapado en Leliel en voz baja, que su amiga escuchó sin problemas sin decir nada al respecto. Pasaron quince minutos y Kaworu no salió. Pasaron dieciocho minutos y Kaworu no salió. Del walkie-talkie que Akagi apretaba con fuerza se escuchó una voz que la reclamaba. La avisaba sobre la puesta a punto de los misiles, todos ellos listos para ser disparados o soltados desde vehículos aéreos sobre el ente oscuro que cubría parte de la ciudad. La doctora les ordenó que esperasen.

     Pasaron veinte minutos y Kaworu no salió. Ritsuko miró su reloj y acercó el walkie a su cara, decidida a dar la orden para ejecutar su plan. Ya había apretado el botón para emitir cuando la superficie de Leliel se estremeció.

     Las dos mujeres lo percibieron con claridad a pesar de la distancia. El fenómeno se repitió varias veces, cada vez con más violencia, hasta que la superficie sobre la urbe desapareció por completo. La esfera estriada recuperó su volumen previo pero temblaba con espasmos incontrolables. Se desplazó con rapidez en distancias muy cortas, agonizante, mientras los dibujos sobre su superficie se agitaban y desdibujaban. Finalmente, la esfera se detuvo y un segundo después se partió por la mitad. De la rotura emergieron dos manos que separaron los pedazos con dificultad. Era el Eva 06, con la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos brillando y aullando cual bestia salvaje, desgarrando el cuerpo de Leliel sin darle importancia ninguna. La unidad azul se dejó caer y aterrizó con bastante soltura, mientras miles de litros de LCL se desparramaron del interior de los pedazos rotos del cuerpo del Ángel como cascadas sobre la ciudad y sobre el victorioso Evangelion.

     Totalmente abrumadas por la cruenta escena, la doctora tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo ordenó que guardasen de nuevo el armamento No Nuclear. Mari  contempló la escena sin atisbo de sorpresa ninguno. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a su unidad con ese aspecto. Era algo inherente a los Evangelion, pero se guardó de ofrecer su punto de vista a sus superiores.

     Al fin, la operación había concluido.

 

     En el interior de la unidad 01 se había percibido la batalla al completo. La aparición repentina de Leliel, el ataque de los Evas, la captura de la unidad negra, su posterior intercambio por la unidad azul y finalmente la destrucción del orbe. Ninguna voz reverberó en el interior del Evangelion 01, pero sí percibieron algo que nadie más vio. El remanente de la poca energía que había quedado en el Ángel tras haberlo partido en dos se había dejado caer al suelo y se había alejado del lugar deslizándose. Curiosamente no era más que eso: energía sin forma física.

     Aquella cuestión invadió los pensamientos en el interior del coloso. Se preguntó si ella también era energía sin forma, pero algo negó aquella afirmación. No, fuera quien fuese, no era energía sin forma, y su forma aunque indefinida era tangible. Aquello la reconfortó.

 

     Menos de una hora después, en el hospital del GeoFront Toji despertó. El sol ya se había perdido de vista por completo y la creciente oscuridad había obligado a encender la luz eléctrica. El chico aparentaba estar en buena salud y no había equipo médico de importancia junto a su camastro. Sentada en una silla y a punto de quedarse dormida de puro agotamiento por aquel día tan intenso estaba Misato. Ésta se despojó de su sueño cuando vio moverse al chico y lo saludó.

     -Bienvenido de vuelta -le dijo con una suave sonrisa, que no pudo hacer más grande por la fatiga.

     -¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó el joven deportista, visiblemente preocupado mientras miraba a su alrededor.

     -Pues que hemos ganado. Kaworu te sacó del interior de Leliel y luego salió él por su cuenta, eliminando al objetivo -explicó con rapidez-. Como tu coronel, te felicito. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

     -¿Que he hecho un buen trabajo? -cuestionó el piloto, incrédulo, incorporándose- ¿En serio me vas a decir eso después de que me dejase capturar?

     -No me entiendes, Toji. Los tres pilotos estáis sanos y salvos, las unidades apenas han sido dañadas, los efectos colaterales que la ciudad ha sufrido han sido mínimos y el Ángel ha sido destruido. Ha sido un gran susto, sí, pero ésta ha sido una operación especialmente exitosa y te felicito por ello -acabó con una sonrisa relajada que reflejaba su estado de ánimo en general.

     Suzuhara gruñó y apartó la mirada de su superior. Seguía enfurruñado consigo mismo.

     -Muy bien, no me creas -Katsuragi no quería discutir al respecto y mantuvo su tono ligero y relajado-. Quizás lo veas de forma diferente si te lo dicen otros.

     La oficial se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación de hospital, dejando que se asomasen Shinji y Hikari. Los dos adolescentes sonrieron aliviados en cuanto vieron que su amigo gozaba de buena salud. La mujer de cabello moreno los dejó pasar y abandonó la sala, dejando que pudieran por fin actuar al margen de los adultos.

     El joven Ikari no tardó en felicitar a su amigo por el éxito de la misión, explicando cómo su primer encuentro con un Ángel había resultado en bastantes daños colaterales y lo difícil que había sido para él reponerse de aquel primer encuentro. Horaki sin embargo prefirió preguntarle cómo se encontraba, si necesitaba algo, si quería que llamase a la enfermera... Aunque a Toji normalmente le costaba, se percató de que su amiga estaba no sólo genuinamente preocupada por él sino que le costaba salir de aquel estado mental. Toji tomó en su mano la de la delegada de clase, con un agarre firme pero dulce y le dijo con seguridad, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo: "Estoy bien."

     Ambos sonrieron.


End file.
